Hasta que fui visible
by LivCarroll
Summary: Llevaba siete años en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. Todavía no había nadie que supiera quien era yo. Cinco años antes, comenzaron mis visiones del futuro. Y todas tenían dos cosas en común.Harry Potter y los peligros que iba a correr. A la única persona que se lo contaba era Dumbledore, y él era el encargado de que Harry estuviera más seguro. Hasta que llegó Umbrige.
1. Chapter 1

**Empiezo a ser visible**

Yo no era una bruja como cualquier otra, tenía una inteligencia propia de un Ravenclaw, pero a pesar de ello estaba en Gryffindor. El Sombrero Seleccionador me había dicho que debía estar en Ravenclaw, pero que veía en mi un poder que me sería más útil en Gryffindor; sospecho que ya sabía en que casa iba a poner a Harry Potter, así que allí acabé. Ese fue el único día en el que todos los alumnos y profesores supieron de mí, podía no ir a clase y que los profesores no se diesen cuenta, podía estar por las noches fuera de mi sala común que tampoco se daba cuenta nadie, hasta tenía la única habitación individual de todo Gryffindor, aun que eso no se sabía. Mal no estaba, pero tampoco es que fuera algo muy agradable.

No supe cual era el poder del que me hablaba el Sombrero hasta tres años más tarde, cuando Harry Potter apareció en Hogwarts y fue puesto en mi casa, en ese momento, el Sombrero dijo en voz alta algo más que la casa en la que iba a estar Potter:

-¡COMIENZA TU MISIÓN, ABBIGAIL STONE!

Todo el mundo se quedo callado, nadie sabía quien era yo. Bueno nadie no, Dumbledore lo sabía y me miró, después de mucho tiempo alguien puso su mirada en mí. Me dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza a lo que yo no respondí, entonces miré a Potter y comenzó la visión. La primera de muchas.

Potter estaba con dos personas más, volaba en escoba detrás de algo que parecían llaves voladoras, daba jaque mate a un rey gigante, casi moría ahogado por una planta, bebía una poción y cruzaba un fuego y, finalmente, se encontraba con alguien, pero no vi a ese alguien. Entonces la visión paró y yo ya estaba en mi cama, cuando fui a ver a Dumbledore para contarle la visión me dijo que me había hecho un hechizo cuando casi caigo de la mesa, todavía no era el momento para que los alumnos supieran de mi existencia.

Ayer fue el día en el que salí a la luz. En el banquete, Dumbledore presentó a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbrige, y entonces empezó mi visión.

Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, con Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville, cada uno agarrado por un alumno de Slytherin, yo no estaba allí, por lo menos un yo de la visión. Unos segundo más tarde vi a Hermione y a Harry mirando como Umbrige era secuestrada por unos centauros en el Bosque Prohibido, y al instante siguiente como llegaban Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville, hasta que aparecí yo. Llevaba las varitas de Harry y Hermione, y cuando esta última me vio salió corriendo a abrazarme. Desperté en la enfermería por primera vez después de una visión, había un par de cabelleras pelirrojas sentadas en unas sillas, se veía que no habían pegado ojo hasta hacía poco. Me moví un poco y me di cuenta de que los dos chicos eran clones, pero no sabía quien eran, era incapaz de recordar su selección, pero se notaba que eran Gryffidors por sus capas.

-¡No te muevas señorita! -La enfermera Pomfrey había aparecido de la nada, y con el grito que me había dado despertó a los clones de la silla. -¡Señores Weasley! ¡Anoche les dije que los dos no podían quedarse a dormir, que no iban a pegar ojo y hoy es el primer día de clases!

Se acercó a los gemelos y los cogió a cada uno por una oreja hasta que los saco de la enfermería.

-¿Poppy? ¿Está ya despierta la señorita Stone? El profesor Dumbledore necesita que suba a su despacho.

-Justo acaba de despertar Minerva, déjala que desayune y te la puedes llevar.

\- El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que es urgente, que desayune junto con los demás estudiantes en cuanto le haya visto.

-¡Es imposible cuidar de alguien en este colegio! ¡Llévala con el director, Minerva!

La enfermera fue hasta su despacho bastante enfadada y cerro la puerta de un gran portazo, la profesora McGonagall dio un suspiro bien largo y hablo:

-Stone, el profesor Dumbledore quiere verte. Ven conmigo hasta su despacho, luego podrás ir al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Asentí lentamente, de golpe todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que existía y no me acostumbraba a eso. Seguí a la profesora hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, le murmuro una palabra a la gárgola que cubría la entrada del despacho del director y me dejo pasar.

-Recuerde que cuando termine de hablar debe de ir a desayunar, entonces la entregaré su horario.

Volví a asentir y subí las escaleras, ya sabía lo que me tocaba hacer ahora. Cada vez que tenía una visión, unas cuantas al curso, hacía lo mismo, llegaba al despacho, le contaba al director mi visión y él me dejaba irme. Y así fue, solo que esta vez, Dumbledore añadió una cosa más:

-Señorita Stone, debe de ir a acostumbrándose a que todo el mundo la vea, su misión comenzó hace cinco años, pero ahora debe de salir de las sombras para ser amiga de Harry y todos los demás, pero no puedes revelar tus visiones a nadie. Aunque... si llegase el momento de que necesites contárselo a alguien, puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias director, lo tendré en cuenta.

Ya sabía lo que pasaría cuando llegase al Gran Comedor, y aunque sabía que no estaba preparada para afrontarlo lo hice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes menos Abby Stone pertenecen a JK, yo solo soy una fan que quiere más fics de Fred Weasley con un OC. Todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro y solo para entretenerme y no sentirme tan fracaso como escritora.

En el anterior capítulo no me presenté, así que lo hago ahora. Soy Eva, soy de España y una ahora ocupada estudiante que se aventura a iniciar un fic en el momento que más liado puede estar un estudiante; el último trimestre. Pero soy valiente y como ya tengo algunos capítulos preparados y otros para pasarlos al ordenador -soy una antigua, primero escribo en papel y luego lo paso al ordenador-. Si queréis saber algo de mi... bueno, pues eso, pedírmelo xD

Sin más dilación, el segundo capítulo. 

**Mejores... ¿amigos?**

Empuje la gran puerta de entrada y todo el ruido que había desapareció al instante, todo el mundo me miraba y se giraba para hablar con la persona que estaba a su lado. Murmuraban cosas sobre mí, oí a un mucha gente diciendo ¿Y esta es la que se desmayó anoche?, ¿Quién es esta chica?, Seguro que no es de primero, es demasiado mayor pero, ¿cómo no la habíamos visto antes? y cosas por el estilo. No me gustaba nada ser el centro de atención, hubiera preferido haberme seguido manteniéndome a la sombra y protegiendo a Potter desde las mismas. Deje de ser el centro de atención cuando los dos clones se levantaron y me cogieron cada uno por un brazo, me acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron cada uno a un lado mío, haciendo que todo el mundo volviese a su desayuno.

-Buenos días señorita Stone, ¿podría decirme su nombre? -Uno de los dos clones hablo y, parecía tener un gran sentido del humor pero se le notaba que era muy caballeroso. -¿Y también el por qué de pasar la primera noche de curso en la enfermería?

-Fred, no seas curioso -así que uno de los gemelos se llamaba Fred... -Primero las presentaciones, luego ya preguntas más directas. -Antes pensaba que el otro gemelo era caballeroso, pero este lo era aún más. -Soy George, y el clon curioso que tienes a tu otro lado es Fred.

-Soy Abbigail Stone. -Ambos gemelos se miraron entre si para volver a mirarme. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tú eres la chica de la misión! -Que fuesen gemelos era extraño, pero que hablasen a la vez pudo conmigo y caí del banco. -¡Lo sentimos!

Me ayudaron a levantarme bajo la mirada de unos cuantos Gryffindors, entre esas miradas estaba la de Harry y sus amigos, entonces levantaron la vista por encima mía y ví a la profesora McGonagall con un montón de pergaminos vacíos.

-¡Stone! ¿Se ha vuelto a desmayar?

-Profesora ha sido culpa de George y mía por hablar a la vez, -Fred se lo explicó a la profesora, se ve de lejos que es un buen chico. -¿No hace falta que vuelva a la enfermería solo por caerse del banco, no?

-No Weasley, no hace falta, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Que no se vuelva una cosa habitual entre ustedes.

Fred asintió y le dió un codazo a George para que asintiera, el pobre di un gran salto que casi hace que todos los pergaminos saliesen volando. McGonagall les dio una mirada de disgusto y les entrego su horario. Al instante siguiente me dio el mío y siguió entregando horarios para todos los demás.

-¿En qué clases estás George?

-En las mismas que tú, Fred. ¿Y tú, Abby? -le miré con una cara extraña. -¿No es ese el diminutivo de tu nombre?

-Si lo es, pero nadie me había llamado así. -Mis ojos verdes miraron a ambos gemelos que estaban asombrados.

-Pero... ¿nadie nadie?

-Nadie nadie, Fred. -Se le notaba que estaba extrañado del poco cariño que había recibido. -Dejadme vuestros horarios, vamos a comprobar las clases en las que coincidimos.

Le quite el horario a Fred, que seguí alucinando y empece a comparar todas las clases. No había ni una sola que no coincidiese, ahora la asombrada era yo. George me quito los dos horarios y los miro, quedando también muy asombrado, miro a Fred y sonrió a lo que el último nombrado también sonrió y se acercaron a la vez a mí para darme un abrazo. Me quede helada, la última vez que había recibido un abrazo fue el de despedida de la maravillosa directora del orfanato muggle donde había vivido, no es que mis padres fuesen muggles, si no que eran unos grandes magos que no querían que se supiera que tenían una hija, o eso fue lo que Dumbledore me contó cuando fue a recogerme.

-¡Estamos juntos!

-¡Estamos juntos!

-¡Estamos juntos!

-¡Estamos juntos!

-¡Estamos juntos!

-¡Estamos juntos!

Los gemelos se turnaban para decirlo y todo aquel que pasaba por nuestro lado nos miraba incrédulos pero no era de extrañar, dos chicos de séptimo abrazando a una desconocida hasta hacía poco mientras que gritaban ¡Estamos juntos! no era algo que pasase todos los días.

-¿Por qué estáis tan felices de que nos toque juntos? No nos conocemos de nada. -Ya me encargué yo de estropearles su felicidad.

-Joven e inexperta Abby... -comenzó George.

-Ahora eres nuestra mejor amiga. -finalizó Fred.

¿MEJOR AMIGA? ¿NOS ACABAMOS DE CONOCER Y YA SOMOS MEJORES AMIGOS? Estos chicos no estaban nada bien de la cabeza, pero me caían bastante bien así que, ¿porque no aceptar su amistad? No iba a perder nada, además de que ellos eran "populares" por lo que había notado hacía unos instantes, era bueno tener unos amigos populares si tenía que hacerme amiga de Harry y de sus amigos más me valía empezar ya, la visión sería a finales de curso seguramente por lo que para esa fecha ya debía de ser una buena amiga de casi todo el mundo.

-¡Vamos Abby! -Fred me sacó de mis pensamientos -las clases van a empezar y aunque no me guste ir, tengo la sensación de que a ti si.

-No creas, hasta hace poco era invisible para todo el mundo, incluso para los profesores, por lo que faltaba a clase cuando no había podido estudiar para otra asignatura o tenía sueño. -Me quite todo el pelo que tenía en la cara, mi pelo negro era muy rebelde al tener tantos bucles, pero me encantaba.

Ambos gemelos comenzaron a reír a lo que me contagiaron su risa, que poco a poco fue pasándose a más alumnos hasta que todos los alumnos menos los Slytherins estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia y sin saber el porque.

-Algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien, Abby.

-Eso espero Fred.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Fred? -y menos mal que Fred era el curioso.

-Joven e inexperto George... tú tienes un lunar en el cuello que Fred no tiene y Fred tiene una cicatriz en la ceja que tú no tienes -había usado con el lo mismo que antes usó él contra mí.

Empece a andar hacía la salida del Gran Comedor teniendo detrás mía a ambos gemelos, que corrieron hasta alcanzarme para situarse cada uno a un lado mío. Algo me dice que este será un buen curso.


	3. Chapter 3

**El primer día de clases**

Con un gemelo a cada lado nos dirigimos a la primera clase del día, Historia de la Magia, no sé porque tenía esa asignatura en mi horario si yo no quería hacer nada relacionado con ella, yo quería trabajar en el callejón Diagon ayudando al señor Olivander con las varitas, pero por lo visto para eso necesitaba saber Historia.

Tampoco entendía el porque de la mayoría de las asignaturas, pero si la profesora McGonagall pensaba que las iba a necesitar, ¿quién era yo para decir que no?

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta de la clase, los gemelos se dirigieron a los pupitres del final, pero no me di cuenta hasta que ya estábamos sentados y el profesor Binns ya había empezado a hablar sobre guerras de duendes y demás. Gire la cabeza y empece a mirar a ambos gemelos que hablaban en susurros y de pronto garabateaban algo en un pergamino ya bastante escrito, suspire e intente prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor fantasma.

-Abby, Abby, despierta... -George estaba sacudiéndome por el hombro mientras que Fred a su otro lado miraba con curiosidad como su hermano me despertaba, espera ¿despertaba?- Sé que las clases de Binns son aburridas, pero ahora toca transformaciones, donde no te vas a poder dormir y solo nos quedan dos minutos para bajar al aula de transformaciones y evitar que McGonagall nos mate.

-No nos va a matar, solo nos quitará unos 30 puntos. -Ambos pusieron cara de horror.

-¡No podemos dejar que nos quiten tantos puntos! -Gritaron y, consiguiendo que me asustase, hablaron a la vez.

Cada uno se puso a uno de mis lados y me agarraron las manos para empezar a correr tirando de mí. Llegamos a clase por los pelos, y McGonnagal nos lanzó a los tres una mirada asesina. Los gemelos se dirigieron al final de la clase, sospecho que siempre se sientan al final, seguramente sea por eso por lo que nunca les había visto antes yo, cuando iba a clase, me sentaba al inicio o por el centro, supongo que siempre he querido llamar la atención inconscientemente, pero ya me había dado cuenta de que no era una de las mejores cosas (véase la caída del banco que me habían provocado los gemelos). La profesora empezó con la clase y, aunque pareciese extraño, los gemelos no estaban como en Historia de la Magia, si no escuchándola y tomando apuntes de vez en cuando, no conocía de nada a los gemelos pero, por la frase de Fred de no me gusta ir a clase, se me hizo muy extraño que se pusieran a prestar atención.

Después de transformar unas cuantas copas en ratones con existo de casi toda la clase, fuimos a Encantamientos donde, el profesor Flitwick que encima de sus cojines nos ayudo a repasar todos los encantamientos que habíamos aprendido en todos estos años, por lo que la clase fue un completo desastre. Durante la comida, Fred y George intentaron hacerme reír, y lo consiguieron, haciendo que casi me atragante con un muslo de pollo que estaba comiendo. La siguiente hora era libre, por lo que estuve con los gemelos recorriendo Hogwarts hasta que tuvimos que ir a Pociones junto con los Slytherins, lo mejor para terminar el primer día del curso es una clase doble de Pociones junto con la peor clase que nos llevamos y el profesor que más nos odia. Las dos horas se pasaron pronto, puede que fuera porque Snape tuvo que regañar a un par de Slytherins y a ningún Gryffidors ya que todos hicimos bien la poción del día y los Slytherins provocaron la explosión de sus calderos, además de hacer un agujero en el suelo de la mazmorra.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, los gemelos se sentaron cada uno a uno de mis lados, lo que llevaban haciendo todo el día y, para que mentir, no me importaba que estuviesen todo el rato pegados a mí es más, me estaba empezando a gustar demasiado. Antes de que la comida apareciese en la mesa, una chica y dos chicos se sentaron justo delante nuestra.

-Fred, George, ¿ella es la chica de anoche, la que acompañasteis a la enfermería, no? -el que hablo fue un pelirrojo, era bastante parecido a mis clones. Espera, ¿mis clones? ¿Qué me está pasando? Yo nunca he sido así, puede que fuese porque he sido solitaria hasta ahora, pero sé que no soy así.

-Ron, Harry, Hermione os presento a Abby Stone -Los tres me saludaron amigablemente, pero el que más me llamo la atención fue Harry, al que tenía que proteger. Me quede mirándole un rato hasta que George me dio un codazo y Fred siguió hablando como si nada, pero la mirada que me dio no era precisamente de que no pasase nada. -Abby, ellos son Ron Weasley, nuestro hermano pequeño; Harry Potter, el niño que vivió; y la última pero no menos importante, Hermione Granger, una de las pocas alumnas de Hogwarts que es capaz de escuchar al profesor Binns sin caer en un profundo sopor.

-Gracias por la presentación... ¿George? -la sonrisa diabólica que puso Fred la basto para rectificar- Fred. ¿Qué tal Abby? ¿Cómo es que has aguantado todo el rato al lado de estos dos?

-Son muy simpáticos, además de que me han ayudado a adaptarme a ser visible -sonreí a la chica, parecía muy maja.

-Fred y George, ¿simpáticos? ¿Solamente? -Y Harry por fin hablo, volví a mirarle hasta que otro codazo, esta vez de Fred, me hizo apartar la mirada de él, por lo que me dedique a comer mientras que hablaba- Estos dos chicos son los más bromistas de todo Hogwarts.

-¿A sí? Si os digo la verdad, nos hemos conocido hoy. Antes de esta mañana no sabía ni quien eran.

-¿Ez enzedio?

-¡RONALD!

-Lo ziento, Emion. -Todos comenzamos a reír, los acababa de conocer y actuaban como si me conocieran desde siempre, todos eran muy majos. -¿En serio Abby que no conocías a Fred y George?

-Es enserio. -Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos tristemente. -Nos os sintáis mal chicos, solo es que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en mi habitación, por lo que no conozco a nadie.

-¿No has ido a ningún partido de Quiddich? -Los gemelos hablaron por tercera vez en el día a la vez, lo que provoco que me volviera a asustar, pero gracias a la intervención rápida de Fred evito que me cayera del banco.

-No, el Quiddich me gusta sí, pero para jugarlo no para verlo. -Harry, Ron, George y Fred suspiraron aliviados, se les notaba que eran unos grandes forofos del Quiddich.

Y hablando de Quiddich terminamos la cena, Hermione no había participado mucho en la conversación por lo que me prometí a mi misma que al día siguiente, cuando volviese a hablar con ella hablaríamos de algo que la gustase. Llegamos a la sala común entre risas y bromas, con lo que todos los alumnos allí reunidos nos miraron extrañados y más una chica pelirroja de ojos castaños, que al ver lo cerca que iba de los gemelos empezó a poner la misma cara que había puesto Fred cuando Hermione le confundió con George, lo cual me provoco más risas aún.

-Me voy a dormir, chicos y Hermione. -fue lo último que les dije antes de dirigirme a la escalera de la izquierda.

-Abby, las habitaciones de las chicas están por el otro lado. -Hermione fue la que hablo para recordarme que yo era la chica extraña.

-La mía no, duermo al final de la torre de los chicos, en una habitación para mi sola. Tiene dos camas más, pero nunca han sido ocupadas por nadie, no sé porque Dumbledore me asignó cuando llegué esa habitación.

-¿Dos camas? ¡Nosotros somos dos! -Y los gemelos hablaron a la vez, por suerte esta vez no me asustaron ya que me esperaba que lo hicieran.

-George, Fred, no creo que Dumbledore le diese a Abby esa habitación para que vosotros dos durmieseis con ella. -La mirada de los gemelos hacia Hermione fue... asesina se podría decir, a lo que Hermione respondió yéndose y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras a su habitación añadió -¡hasta mañana!

-Yo también me voy chicos.

Subí las escaleras de la izquierda hasta el final de la torre hasta encontrar mi habitación por ya siete años. Me puse mi pijama y cuando estaba a punto de meterme en la cama, me acorde de cerrar la puerta. No es que no me fiase de los gemelos, Harry y Ron, era ya la costumbre; hacía años había averiguado que cuando cerraba la puerta mi habitación se volvía invisible. Ya debajo de mis sábanas, cerré los ojos para quedarme dormida pensando en ciertas personas que eran iguales.

Y... ¿qué os parece? ¿Me merezco algún review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Conociendo a Umbrige**

Después de una noche sin pesadillas, desperté tranquilamente en mi cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Había conseguido ser amiga de Harry, por lo que ahora podría protegerle mejor, lo que todavía no sabía era el porque de mi protección hacia él. Decidí que la próxima visión que tuviese, después de contársela al profesor Dumbledore le preguntaría, seguro que él sabía el porque, y si no lo sabía estaba buscando el motivo. Con mucha pereza decidí moverme de la cama e ir a ducharme, para más tarde ponerme el uniforme y, justo cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, a los gemelos casi les da un infarto del susto que les metí.

-¿¡Pero de dónde sales, Abby!? -Fred fue el primero que hablo.

-¿¡Quieres matarnos de un susto!? -Y ahora George.

-Lo primero, salgo de mi habitación, y lo segundo, no no quiero. ¿Alguna pregunta más? -Puse mi mejor sonrisa y comencé a bajar las escaleras. -¡Chicos, si no bajáis no llegaremos a desayunar!

Dicho lo último, los gemelos bajaron corriendo detrás mía y se volvieron a poner cada uno a uno de mis lados, la verdad es que no debería dejarles hacer eso, luego lo echaría de menos. Salimos por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y bajamos hasta el Gran Comedor hablando de las clases del día. A ambos les gustaba tener que dar doble hora de Transformaciones, mientras que yo prefería Encantamientos y Astronomía. Y así entre decidir que asignatura era mejor llegamos al Gran Comedor para disfrutar del maravilloso desayuno que los elfos domésticos habían preparado y ya de paso, que los gemelos me presentasen a Lee Jordan, el cual resulto un chico también muy simpático y bromista, así que yo hablaba tranquilamente con Lee mientras que los gemelos se dedicaban a garabatear algo en su sucio pergamino de la clase anterior de Historia de la Magia.

-Y, Abby... ¿cómo es que tu habitación está en la zona de chicos? ¿Y cómo es que no nunca la hemos visto?

-Lo primero no lo sé, tengo que preguntarle al profesor Dumbledore la próxima vez que le vaya a... -me calle de golpe, consiguiendo que los gemelos dejasen de escribir y me mirasen interrogantes, igual que Lee.

-¿Qué vayas a que, Abby? -el valiente que preguntó fue George, ahora gracias a su "valentía" tenía que buscar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para que no preguntasen nada más.

-Pues... voy a... a... -si quería que fuese creíble tenía que dejar de tartamudear. -¿Me prometéis que no se lo contaréis a nadie? -ganando tiempo de la manera más estúpida que se me había ocurrido, aunque eso hizo que los tres asintieran con ganas. -Bien, mi sueño es ser como Ollivander, es decir, ser una fabricante de varitas mágicas, por lo que cada cierto tiempo tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore para que me mande con Ollivander y que, poco a poco, ir aprendiendo el oficio mientras que termino el último curso en Hogwarts. Lo que quiero hacer después del colegio no puede saberlo nadie, Voldemort -la mención del nombre les hizo estremecerse, – lo siento, puede estar reclutando a nueva gente, y si sabe que va a haber una nueva fabricante de varitas puede coger a alguien que me importa -los gemelos me miraron asombrados, sabían que yo nunca había tenido a nadie que me importase -vosotros dos, so memos, para que yo trabaje para él creando la varita definitiva.

Gracias a que en ese momento se acabó el desayuno, no me preguntaron nada más, pero sabía que no había conseguido engañar a los gemelos, eran demasiado listos y, aunque pareciese mentira ya me conocían bastante bien. Nos dirigimos a Encantamientos, donde seguimos repasando; luego a pociones, donde está vez si, Snape regañó a todos los Gryffindors que pudo; en Transformaciones, los gemelos adoraron la clase práctica/teórica. Después de transformar un montón de cosas bastante bien, comimos para luego ir a Adivinación, donde Fred y George se tiraron toda la clase bromeando con Lee sobre las desgracias que nos iban a pasar durante todo el curso, aunque para desgracia nuestra, la profesora Trelawney nos mando a los cuatro ejercicios extra que aprovechamos para hacer -Lee, George y Fred obligados por mi parte- en el descanso que teníamos antes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya dentro del aula, me senté con Fred en la última fila y, justo delante nuestra, estaban George con Lee, Fred estaba a punto de pasarles una nota cuando la profesora Umbrige apareció. Iba como en el banquete de bienvenida, totalmente vestida de rosa y, cuando empezó a hablar con su voz aguda, nos decepcionó a todos con los que ibamos a hacer:

-¡Buenos días alumnos!

-Buenos días, profesora Umbrige -todas las voces sonaron más o menos a la vez, unas antes que otras, unas más altas y así.

-Tendremos que practicar más, pero de momento está bien. -Lo último que dijo fue acompañado de una sonrisa bastante escalofriante. -Sacad pluma, pergamino y el libro, no quiero ver ni una sola varita encima de la mesa así que podéis guardarlas. -Un murmullo de tristeza acompaño a su última orden. -¡Silencio! Ahora, leer el primer capítulo del libro, en silencio y quiero que hagáis un resumen del mismo.

Se notaba que a todos nos aburría la idea, así que decidí ser un poco más visible de lo que estaba siendo últimamente:

-Profesora Umbrige...

-¿Sí, señorita...?

-Stone, Abby Stone. ¿Por qué debemos leer el libro en vez de ponernos a practicar hechizos? -Toda la clase sonrió ante lo último que dije excepto, como no, los Slytherins.

-Señorita Stone, no va a necesitar para nada saber Defensa después del colegio, no hay ningún peligro.

-Si lo hay, profesora, están los dementores, por ejemplo.

-¿Los dementores? Déjeme decirla que los dementores están es Azkaban y que de hay no salen.

-Entonces... ¿cómo es que Harry fue atacado por uno este verano, profesora Umbrige? -Fred se levantó de la silla y con lo último que dijo, consiguió que Umbrige se pusiera roja.

-¿Cómo se llama, señorito?

-Fred, Fred Weasley.

-Muy bien, señor Weasley, usted y la señorita Stone van a ser castigados. Vengan a mis despacho a las diez en punto, justo después de cenar, si llegan tarde será un doble castigo y ahora sientensen. -Fred y yo nos sentamos en la silla, segundo día de clases y castigados.

La clase acabo después de un buen rato en silencio mientras que todos "leíamos" y "resumíamos" el capítulo uno. Cuando por fin sonó la campana, todos recogimos rápidamente y salimos de esa clase a toda velocidad, a Fred se le notaba bastante enfadado y salió de la clase sin esperarnos a ninguno, pero salí corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Fred! ¡Fred!

-¿Qué pasa, Abby? -se le notaba el enfado en los ojos.

-Siento que te haya castigado.

-No es culpa tuya, pequeña -le miré sorprendida por como me había llamado, él era bastante alto y yo apenas le llegaba a los hombros. -¿Te sorprende que te llame así? Eres más bajita que yo.

-Ya, pero es un mote cariñoso y... -se me humedecieron los ojos, la última persona que me había llamado así era la señora Flubill, la directora del orfanato.

-No llores pequeña, si no te gusta no te lo digo más. -Me abrazo fuertemente, Fred era un amor de chico.

-Si me gusta, Fred, no te preocupes. -Susurré contra su camisa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Esa voz nos hizo separarnos rápidamente, había sido George que junto con Lee ya nos habían alcanzado.

-Nada, no pasa absolutamente nada, ¿verdad, Abby?

-Eso, no pasa nada. -Les sonreí, aunque la respuesta de Fred me había decepcionado un poco.

Lee y George se lo creyeron y, junto con Fred empezaron a andar hacia la Sala Común, pero yo... más que subir con ellos bajé hasta el Vestíbulo para irme hasta mi refugio secreto.


	5. Chapter 5

**El castigo de Umbrige**

Mi refugio secreto, cada año pasaba más tiempo en el que en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Después de que yo me hubiera ido en junio del curso pasado nadie más había vuelto a ir allí, quien iba a decir que la estatua del arquitecto de Hogwarts escondía el pasadizo hacia la Torre de los Fundadores. En dicha torre, había un montón de libros, cuatro sillones cada uno del color de cada casa y un gran escritorio; además de una hermosa chimenea que siempre estaba encendida ya que la torre no tenía ninguna ventana, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías, así que por ende, todos los libros estaban en ellas.

Este sitio lo encontré en mi primer día de clases, mientras que huía de las mismas al ver que ninguno de los profesores me prestaba atención, ni ninguno de mis compañeros. Ahora que me doy cuenta no creo que este sitio lo hubiese encontrado si no hubiera sido porque, justo cuando salía corriendo hacia el patio, Peeves se cruzo en mi camino y abrió la estatua diciendo "She belongs in fairy tales", había sido una cosa rarísima que Peeves dijese eso en cualquier otro instante, pero cuando vi que la estatua se movía y que el poltergeist se iba silbando a otro lado no dude en entrar hacia la torre, supongo que le di lástima a Peeves para que me enseñase este sitio, pero no me di cuenta de que el sí me había visto. Días más tarde descubrí que los cuadros, los elfos y los fantasmas eran los únicos que podían verme, aparte del director Dumbledore claro.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, todavía era pronto para tener que ir a cenar por lo que saque todos los libros del día y me puse a hacer los deberes. Para Encantamientos solo tuve que practicar el hechizo _Aguamenti_, el cual seguía sin saber el porque de que a veces me saliese de maravilla y otras acabase empapando todo; para Pociones tenía un redacción de medio metro sobre la poción Antidote; en Transformaciones, McGonnagal nos había mandado practicar el cambio de escritorio a bolso y viceversa; y, finalmente, Umbrige había mandado terminar de resumir el capítulo uno. Empece con la redacción de Pociones, seguí con el resumen de Umbrige y transforme con bastante éxito el escritorio en un bolso y el bolso en escritorio varias veces. Lo último que me quedaba era practicar para Encantamientos, pero como no volvía a tener clase hasta el lunes lo deje para practicar en el fin de semana. Volví a mirar el reloj y quedaban justo cinco minutos para que la cena se acabase, había tardado más de lo que esperaba en hacer todas las tareas así que me fui directamente hasta el despacho de Umbrige, llegando antes que ella. Me senté junto a la puerta a esperarla, algo me decía que Fred llegaría un poco tarde por lo que podía intentar usar ese tiempo para convencerla de que dejase ir a Fred, Umbrige parecía seria pero quizás si me comprometía a hacer el castigo de Fred además del mío él no tendría que cumplir un castigo que era por mi culpa.

-Señorita Stone, me alegro que se tomase en serio mi advertencia sobre llegar pronto. -La maldita arpía había aparecido cuando menos me la esperaba, me levanté rápidamente del suelo.

-Profesora Umbrige, ¿podría hacer yo el castigo de Fred en su lugar? -Se lo dije antes de que Fred apareciese y lo estropease todo.

-¿Por qué quiere hacer usted el castigo del señor Weasley? -Puso una cara de curiosidad, por lo que me dieron ganas de abofetearla al ser tan curiosa.

-Él... dijo lo de los dementores solo por no dejarme sola en el castigo -que bien miento, no se me había podido ocurrir nada mejor.

-¿Fue por eso? ¿Para no dejarla sola?

-Exacto, a él le fastidiaría más que yo cumpliese el castigo sola que tener que hacerlo. -Cruce los dedos por detrás de mi espalda, esperaba que la mentira valiese y Fred se librase del castigo.

-Muy bien, -descruce los dedos y emití un suspiro de alivio que no fue notado por la arpía -en cuanto aparezca le diré que no está castigado, ahora entré para cumplir su castigo.

La seguí hasta su despacho, el cual era totalmente rosa y estaba lleno de imágenes de gatos por todas partes, también había multitud de tapetes con flores y sobre el escritorio una multitud de papeles de color rosa, la verdad es que Umbrige no tenía ni pizca de sentido del gusto. Decidí dejar a mi decoradora interior apartada por un rato y dedicarme a cumplir el castigo:

-Muy bien señorita, va a coger esta pluma y va a copiar "no debo contradecir a mis superiores". -Dicho lo último me dedico una sonrisa muy forzada, como se notaba que no sabía sonreír de verdad.

No quise ni preguntarla por la tinta, por lo que comencé a escribir sobre el pergamino "no debo contradecir a mis superiores" y, cuando estaba terminando la frase, un dolor agudo en mi otra mano me hizo soltar la pluma y que las lágrimas empezaran a querer salir de mis ojos pero no las dejé, lo que buscaba la vieja arpía era que yo mostrase dolor y eso era algo que no iba a dejar que viera. Seguí copiando hasta que llamaron a la puerta, pero no paré, sabía que si lo hacía luego me sería más difícil seguir cumpliendo el castigo.

-Adelante.

-Siento mucho el retraso, profesora Umbrige, estaba acabando de cenar.

-No pasa nada señor Weasley, es más, ya no tiene que cumplir castigo.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, agradezca a su amiga, la señorita Stone que me ha... convencido para que se lo levante.

Levanté la vista de la hoja para mirar a Fred, a un incrédulo Fred que me miraba con ¿preocupación y enfado?, seguramente que me había estado buscando junto con George y Lee por todo el castillo. No soporté más su mirada y seguí con la copia.

-Puede marcharse, señor Weasley.

Oí la puerta cerrarse suavemente mientras que una lágrima empezaba a caer por mi mejilla, la mano me dolía horrores. Evitaba mirar mi reloj, pero sabía que ya llevaba un rato bien largo escribiendo lo mismo, hasta que no lo pude soportar más y lo mire; ya eran las tres de la mañana, Umbrige debió de mirar uno de sus relojes ya que me hablo:

-Señorita, venga aquí y enséñeme su mano. -Hice lo que me dijo, prefería no hacer nada que me hiciese copiar más. Cogió mi mano con brusquedad y la observo con detenimiento -muy bien, creo que ha cogido el mensaje, si vuelve a pasar algo así, el castigo no será de un día si no de una semana. Puede irse, pero recuerde, tiene que cumplir el castigo de su amigo Fred así que la espero mañana a la misma hora.

-Claro, profesora, pero mañana no podré quedarme tanto como hoy, tengo clase de Astronomía a medianoche -ella asintió.

Una sonrisa falsa fue lo último que vi de ella antes de cerrar la puerta, mire mi mano antes de ir a la sala común, un hilo de sangre salía de cada letra y dolía, la herida era bastante profunda y no era de extrañar, había pasado cinco horas copiando la misma frase una y otra vez. Deje de mirar mi mano y salí corriendo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, teniendo cuidado por si aparecía la Sra. Norris, Filch, algún prefecto o profesor que estuviese haciendo ronda por el castillo. Llegué sin incidentes hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y la tuve que despertar para que me dejase pasar, pero como estaba tan dormida ni se molesto en esperar a que la dijera la contraseña, se limito a refunfuñar y apartarse, pero por si acaso se la susurre y pase, aunque quizás hubiera debido irme a mi refugio:

-¡Abby! ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? ¿Por qué Umbrige no me ha hecho cumplir el castigo? ¿Cuál ha sido el castigo? -Cogió aire, todo lo había dicho de carrerilla, pero por suerte no me había preguntado porque escondía mi mano. -¿Por qué escondes tu mano? -Contra antes lo digo antes lo pregunta.

-Toda la tarde estuve en mi refugio secreto. Umbrige no te ha hecho cumplir el castigo porque yo se lo he pedido, era culpa mía el castigo así que mañana lo cumpliré por ti. El castigo era copiar "no debo contradecir a mis superiores". -Y ahora lo de mi mano, no quería saber como se pondría Fred cuando la viese. -Y escondo la mano por esto -se la enseñe, ahora la mano me sangraba más al haber tenido la mano colgando la sangre se había acumulado para salir.

-¿¡Cómo te ha hecho eso!? -Furia era lo único que asomaba por sus ojos. -¿¡Y dices que mañana vas a cumplir mi castigo!? ¡Ni hablar, mañana iré yo!

Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí hacía mi habitación, no iba a permitir que Fred cumpliese el castigo con la arpía de mal gusto. Fred me siguió hasta mi habitación y, cuando vio desde la entrada mi cuarto se quedo muy sorprendido, no era normal que tuviese una habitación para mí sola.

-Tienes razón, tu habitación existe, pero todavía no has explicado el por qué de que nunca la hayamos visto.

-Fácil, mi habitación tiene un encantamiento que se activa cuando cierras la puerta, provocando que la habitación se vuelva invisible para quien está fuera. -Le sonrío, siempre había tenido ganas de explicarle a alguien el funcionamiento del encantamiento que protege mi habitación. -¿Desea algo más, señor Weasley?

-Claro que no, señorita Stone, ahora mismo me marcho y la dejo descansar, pero mañana me enseñará su refugio secreto y me dirá el verdadero motivo de porque tiene que visitar a Dumbledore cada poco tiempo.

Le sonrío mientras que se va de la habitación, pero en cuanto cierra la puerta, mi mente ya está pensando como hacer que me creyese sobre mis visitas al profesor Dumbledore y, así, es como me quede profundamente dormida.

La verdad es que odio escribir algo en los capítulos, pero sé que debería, principalmente por esas lectoras que tengo, espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leerme :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Segundo castigo y fin de la primera semana **

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, en el había siete Harrys, una motocicleta, dos thestrals y cinco escobas. Yo iba en una escoba, al lado de un hombre pelirrojo y con gafas y, detrás suya, había un Harry. Nos alejábamos volando, esquivando y luchando contra los mortífagos que nos perseguían. El señor pelirrojo empezó a resbalar de la escoba y, por suerte, puede recogerle mientras que el Harry de la escoba aceleraba bastante para ir abriéndonos el camino y que así pudiésemos seguirle.

Desperté justo en esa parte del sueño, y desperté bastante inquieta, no era normal soñar con gente que no conocías y la salvabas de una muerte segura mientras que unos cuantos mortífagos te perseguían para matarte o torturarte, quien sabe que opción escogerían. Decidí no pasar más tiempo en la cama pensando en el sueño e ir preparándome para desayunar, con lo que me di una ducha rápida y me puse mi uniforme para, después, salir de la habitación y darme un susto al encontrarme a Fred y George delante de mi puerta:

-¡Buenos días Abby! -Desde por la mañana hablan a la vez -¿Qué tal has dormido?

-He dormido bastante bien y vosotros.

-También bien, ahora cuéntanos el verdadero motivo de tus visitas a Dumbledore -nos conocíamos desde hace poco y ya sabían cuando mentía y cuando no.

-Ya os lo dije ayer, es para practicar mi futuro empleo. -Cada vez que mentía con respecto a este tema me ponía muy nerviosa, las manos me empezaban a temblar y no paraba de jugar con mi pelo.

-Vale, Abby, te creemos -estaba claro que no lo hacían, por lo menos Fred, quizás George si, a saber.

-Muy bien, ya os habéis convencido de lo que hago, así que bajemos a desayunar.

-Por cierto, nos tienes que enseñar tu refugio. -¿Cómo sabía George lo de mi refugio? -Me lo ha contado Fred, igual que lo del castigo. -Suspiré, por lo menos no había querido ver mi mano, que estaba exactamente igual que ayer solo que sin la sangre.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor para desayunar con algo de prisa, habíamos estado mucho rato en la habitación y luego las escaleras habían estado en contra nuestra. Nos dirigimos a la doble hora de Herbología, donde nos mandaron una redacción de quince centímetros sobre las mandrágoras; en Pociones, Snape quito a Gryffindor diez puntos porque mi redacción se pasaba un centímetro de lo que pidió; en Transformaciones fue todo genial, ni siquiera nos mandaron ejercicios; y, en Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, estuvimos repasando en un aula todos los animales que habíamos visto en los anteriores cursos. En resumen, fue uno de los mejores días de clase, por lo menos hasta la hora de la cena donde Fred insistió en ir pero yo no quería, hasta que George dio la solución, Fred y él me acompañaría hasta la puerta pero Fred no entraría y yo cumpliría su castigo, copiando lo más despacio que pudiera para que la mano no me sangrase más. Y así fue, después de dos horas copiando lentamente solo había llenado un pergamino por una cara, pero eso a Umbrige le bastó al ver que mi mano ya tenía la cicatriz suficiente.

Al salir del despacho de la arpía, me encontré a los clones esperándome para irnos a Astronomía y, no me di cuenta, pero cogí la mochila que me habían traído con la mano en la que tenía la copia por lo que empezó a sangrar nada más cerrar la mano sobre una de las correas. Fred y George se acercaron rápido y uno me vendo la mano con una venda salida de no sé donde mientras que el otro me quitaba la mochila. Cada gemelo se puso a uno de mis lados por la costumbre y, yo creo que por algo más, pero la verdad es que se lo agradecí en mis pensamientos, me sentía muy cansada. Justo antes de entrar al aula de Astronomía miré mi mano con la venda, la cual ya estaba roja, por lo que los gemelos me la quitaron y me pusieron otra más, la herida debía estar sobre algunas venas sobre mi mano porque no dejaba de sangrar.

Me senté entre George y Fred por petición suya, pero no hablé con ellos en toda la clase, me sentía un poco débil. La clase acabo sin problemas, aunque la profesora Sinistra nos mando cantidad de tareas para la siguiente semana. Íbamos hacia la sala común en silencio, ahora por lo menos me habían dejado coger mi mochila al ver que la venda ya no tenía tanta sangre como antes de la clase, me agradaba que se preocuparan por mí pero no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención. Cuando estábamos a unos cinco tramos de escalera intentaron empezar una conversación:

-Abby, ¿estás bien? -Asentí a la pregunta de George, no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con nadie.

-¿Por qué no hablas, pequeña?

-¿Pequeña? ¿Por qué la llamas así, Fred?

-Porque es más pequeña que yo, George, además me parece que le pega.

-Tienes razón la pega, ahora yo también te voy a llamar así, ¿te parece bien, Abby?

-¡No! -Fred no me había dejado responder a la pregunta de George. -Se me ocurrió a mí por lo que solo yo la puedo llamar así.

Me empecé a reír por lo que había dicho Fred y por la cara de "enfado" que había puesto George, la verdad es que sabían como sacar una sonrisa a alguien cuando no se encuentra muy animada. Entramos a la sala común, que estaba más que vacía y en vez de subirnos a dormir nos quedamos un rato allí hablando un poco sobre la familia de los gemelos, no es que quisieran restregarme que tenían una familia numerosa, con unos padres que los adoraban y hermanos a los que chinchar, es más, yo misma les había pedido que me contaran sobre ella, pero justo cuando iban a hablarme de ella empece a bostezar por lo que decidieron dejar el relato para otro momento y me mandaron a dormir.

En lo que quedo de semana, fuimos incapaces de hablar tranquilos ni un solo momento. Todos los profesores nos mandaban un montón de deberes porque, según sus palabras, los ÉXTASIS eran muy difíciles y teníamos que estar muy bien preparados para ellos. Llego el viernes y una sesión doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la que Umbrige nos obligó a seguir leyendo y resumiendo cada capítulo del aburrido libro de texto. Así llego el fin de semana, con gran cantidad de tareas por hacer y de apuntes que pasar a limpio, por lo que no pude enseñar a los gemelos mi refugio secreto, del cual todavía no tenía muy claro si debía o no decirles donde estaba y cual era la contraseña.


	7. Chapter 7

**La única Weasley**

Llevábamos una vida bastante ajetreada, entre deberes y apuntes que pasar a limpio, no había quien encontrarse un rato libre en su agenda, pero una noche por suerte pudimos encontrar ese hueco, más bien lo encontré yo porque los gemelos no se preocupaban mucho por sus ÉXTASIS, pensaban coger mis apuntes a final de curso y copiarlos para estudiarlos. Algo que los gemelos nunca harían sería copiar, eran demasiado honrados.

Lo que iba diciendo, encontré un hueco libre casi al final de la segunda semana de clases, y justo en ese día conocí a otra Weasley, la única desde hacía siglos según me contaron los clones. Al principio, Ginny desconfiaba de mi ya que no quería decirla el motivo de mi primera noche del curso en la enfermería, pero gracias a Hermione, conseguí que confiase en mí además antes de irse a su dormitorio me había dicho que se fiaba por otro motivo que yo tenía que descubrir, y ahora, un día más tarde, en el descanso entre dos clases, me rompía la cabeza intentando saber que era. Quedaba casi todo el descanso cuando di con una posible solución, se fiaba de mí porque sus hermanos lo hacían. Está claro que puede ser eso, pero también puede ser cualquier otra cosa, Ginny es una chica muy sociable por lo que conoce a la gente mucho mejor que yo y es capaz de saber como son en un momento, al contrario que yo. A pesar de nuestras diferencias evidentes nos llevábamos muy bien, por lo que me auto-prometí preguntarla cual era el motivo de que se fiase de mí. Algo en mi interior tenía ganas de decirla que hacía bien en no fiarse, pero la otra parte me decía que lo dejase como estaba, que daba igual, que ella nunca sabría que yo mentía con algunas cosas.

-Abby, tengo que hablar contigo sobre mis hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa con los gemelos? -Me alarmé, algo les había podido pasar a mis mejores amigos y yo no lo sabía.

-No les ha pasado nada, tranquila -la lance una mirada asesina, había conseguido asustarme un montón.

-Últimamente están un poco más raros de lo normal.

-¿Raros? Yo los veo igual que la semana pasada. A lo mejor están un poco cansados por los entrenamientos de Quiddich que organiza Angelina, he oído que son muy duros. -Me encogí de hombros, la verdad es que llevaba sin hablar un rato largo con los gemelos desde que cumplí el castigo de Fred por el para ser exacta.

-No sé, no creo que sea por eso. Si te cuentan algo me avisas, por favor, estoy preocupada por ellos -dicho lo último se fue a vete a saber tú donde, a lo que me provocó otra duda, ¿dónde están Fred y George?

Me levanté de debajo del árbol donde estaba sentada y me puse a buscarlos, todavía quedaba más de la mitad de la hora libre de este odioso jueves. No hubiera sido odioso si no acabáramos de haber tenido a Umbrige, la profesora me había vuelto a castigar, otra vez por lo mismo según ella, lo único que había hecho había sido negarme a leer el capítulo que tocaba hoy por lo que me había ganado una semana de castigo. Después de que se acabara la clase, Fred y George se habían ido de clase sin esperarme, mientras que Lee se dedicaba a mirarlos como se alejaban y dedicarme una mirada bastante extraña para acto seguido irse también.

Dejé de pensar en la clase y me puse a buscar a los gemelos, no pensé mucho donde podían estar por lo que fui a ver a unas personitas que seguro que sabían donde estaba cada estudiante y profesor del castillo, los elfos domésticos. Me había hecho muy amiga suya en el primer curso, por lo que ahora cumplían todo lo que yo les decía. Me dirigí hacia las cocinas y ni siquiera me hizo falta preguntar a los elfos, los gemelos estaban allí comiendo y hablando con ellos.

-¡Fred, George! -Los nombrados se giraron. -Hola chicos -les dije a los elfos, que me miraban con amistad en los ojos, seguro que más de uno de ellos tenía ganas de abrazarme por lo que me agaché y unos cuantos vinieron para darme un fuerte abrazo, los había echado mucho de menos todo el verano, ellos eran los únicos que me abrazaban. -Vosotros dos, magos, ¿por qué no me habéis esperado cuando hemos salido de clases?

-Abby, vuelves a estar castigada, te va a volver a hacer copiar y tu mano no está para que vuelva a sangrar, la última vez llegaste a Astronomía bastante débil. -Se notaba la preocupación en la voz de George, no me gustaba que hiciera eso.

-Abby, aguantaras la primera noche, pero la segunda estarás otra vez débil, a saber si la tercera puedes aguantar, y si lo haces llegarás a la sala común por los pelos. -Fred también estaba preocupado pero, ¿qué iba a hacer yo si soy medio propensa al sangrado?

-No os preocupéis, ya me las apañaré para salir viva. -Tragué saliva para añadir finalmente, -Ginny está preocupada por vosotros, dice que estáis más raros que de costumbre, así que o volvéis a ser los mismos o os corto el pelo. -Se miraron asustados, por lo que me habían contado, les había costado convencer a su madre para que les dejase tener el pelo largo y querían conservarlo, además sabían que yo sería capaz de cortarlo.

-¡El pelo no! -Gemelos modo dramático, encendido. -¡Lo que quieras menos nuestro hermoso pelo!

-Esta bien, pero volver a ser los mismos, vuestra hermanita está preocupada -les dije entre risas, me encantaba estar con ellos, eran geniales. -Y, según me dice mi reloj el timbre de cambio de clase sonará... ya -el timbre sonó justo en el "ya" -así que vamos antes de llegar tarde a la próxima clase. Adiós, chicos, prometo venir a veros en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre, -les prometí a los elfos para después salir casi corriendo con los gemelos detrás, la clase de ahora era Historia de la Magia y en ella todo el mundo se quería poner atrás para poder dormir un poco sin que se notase por lo que teníamos que llegar pronto.

Llegamos por los pelos, pero Lee nos había guardado unos asientos a su lado que, justamente estaban al final del todo pegados a la pared. Esos sitios eran los mejores, a saber cuanto tiempo llevaba Lee esperando para conseguirlos. La clase empezó y dejé por imposible tomar apuntes, por lo que me puse a jugar al tres en raya contra Lee, los gemelos volvían a estar con su pergamino y ni siquiera Lee era participante en lo que tramasen ellos. Al final la clase pasó bastante rápido, Lee era un buen jugador de tres en raya y estuvimos toda la hora con la misma partida para acabar en empate. Hoy, por suerte no teníamos muchos deberes por lo que los hice en un momento. Bueno lo de muchos deberes era relativo porque terminé unos minutos antes de la cena. Sabía que los ÉXTASIS eran difíciles y que teníamos que estudiar mucho, pero tal cantidad de deberes no era normal.

Bajé a la cena sin ganas para sentarme al lado de Hermione. Empezamos a hablar de las clases, más concretamente de la de Umbrige. Los de quinto también estaban dando solo teoría y, Hermione me dijo que era un secreto, que entre ella y Ron habían pensado decirle a Harry que les enseñase DCLAO a todos aquellos que quisieran, la reunión en la que se decidiría todo sería en Hosgmeade la primera vez que fuésemos en Cabeza de Puerco.

En cuanto terminé la cena, me puse a pensar el modo de convencer a los gemelos y Lee de asistir a esa reunión. Tenía que proteger a Harry fuera como fuera así que tenía que estar en ese grupo. Pensé demasiado y me di cuenta nada más decirles a los tres la idea de Hermione, aceptaron enseguida, estaban a favor de tener más preparación contra las artes oscuras, aunque eso significase tener que estudiar fuera de los horarios.

Y esa noche hice algo fuera de lo normal antes de irme a dormir. Me acerqué a los gemelos y les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno para susurrarles que no se preocupasen por mí. Y también, para que mentir, porque desde la primera vez que los vi tenía ganas de hacerlo.

No sé si subiré capitulos 3 veces a la semana (más o menos), solo dos o lo que sea, ¿qué opináis?


	8. Chapter 8

**La segunda visión**

Viernes. El curso pasado me gustaban, pero desde que empezamos la semana pasada y teníamos para acabar las clases de la semana a nuestra "maravillosa" profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras los había empezado a odiar con toda mi alma. No tarde mucho más en moverme de la cama, la verdad es que estaba muy cansada, pero no me quedaba otra y, además, sentía que la cama me llamaba. Suspiré y empecé a vestirme, pero hoy cambié algo, la camiseta. Hasta ayer había estado llevando las de manga corta, pero en las clases hacía un poco de frío y lo pase mal por eso hoy no me iba a arriesgar. Mire el horario y vi lo que tocaba, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Me-nos mal que había cogido la camiseta de manga larga. Nada más abrir la puerta, me encontré a Hermione y a Ginny esperándome. Normalmente eran los gemelos los que estaban ahí no ellas, pero no me dio tiempo a preguntar nada ya que cada una me cogió de un brazo y me empujo hacia mi habitación para después cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cuál de mis hermanos te gusta? -Ginny era muy directa y... -Abby no me hagas que te lo saque a cosquillas -y tenía buenas amenazas.

-¿Y a ti quién te gusta, Ginny? -Buena salida para algo que estaba claro tenía que pensar la respuesta.

-Michael Corner, estoy saliendo con él, -comento distraída -pero no hemos venido a hablar de con quien salgo o de quien me gusta si no de ti. Venga Abby, ¿cuál de los gemelos te gusta?

-¿A mí? ¿Quién me gusta de mis dos mejores amigos? -Dije bien alto "mejores amigos" -Solo somos amigos, nada más, no me gusta ninguno de tus hermanos.

-Entonces... ¿por qué los besos en las mejillas a cada uno anoche? -Un día mataré a Hermione.

-¿Y dices que no te gusta ninguno?

-No me gusta ninguno, además tengo una misión que cumplir en el colegio y no tengo tiempo de fijarme en nadie. -Ginny puso una cara de sorpresa y Hermione más de lo mismo.

-¿Misión? ¿Cuál?

-El Sombrero Seleccionador mencionó en el año en el que entré a Abby y que tenía una misión que cumplir y que empezaba ese mismo año. -Ya es definitivo, voy a matar a Hermione.

-Gracias, Herms por recordarme y decirle a Ginny las palabras del Sombrero. -Me estaba empezando a gustar el sarcasmo, todo hay que decirlo.

-Como esa misión ponga en peligro a los gemelos lamentarás haber confiado en mí. -Una Ginny enfadada era muy peligrosa y daba bastante miedo, menos mal que mi misión era proteger a Harry.

-No Ginny, mi misión no tiene nada que ver con tus hermanos, -Hermione iba a decir algo pero no la deje- no os puedo contar todavía de que va.

-Sea cual sea tu misión cuenta con nosotras para lo que sea -asentí a Hermione y a Ginny, sabía que algún día se lo iba a tener que contar, probablemente a final de curso lo sabrían.

-Cuenta con nosotras sí, pero como no nos demos prisa no llegaremos a desayunar ni un poco e iremos a las clases con el estómago vacío y, según dice Luna, no es bueno para el celebro.

Bajamos rápidamente todas las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor y allí, cada una se fue con sus amigos. Ginny se fue con unas chicas de su curso también Gryffindors. Hermione fue con Harry y Ron, y cuando este último la saludo con la boca llena empezó a gritarle. Y por último yo, que me fui con los gemelos, los cuales al verme se separaron y me sentaron entre los dos para después darme un beso en la mejilla cada uno.

-Te lo debíamos -me puse roja por los besos, aunque esta vez no me caí al oírlos hablar a la vez.

-Si vosotros lo decís... -me encogí de hombros y empecé a desayunar, hace un momento tenía mucha hambre, pero después de los besos de los gemelos en mi estómago solo había mariposas revoloteando.

-Abby, te queríamos pedir un favor... -empezó George.

-¿Puedes venir a vernos a la selección de guardián de Gryffindor? -terminó Fred, y entonces ambos pusieron una cara de perro abandonado que les salía muy bien, por lo que debían de usarla mucho.

-Claro, ¿a qué hora es?

-A las... siete. -Después de las clases, no había problema con eso así que asentí y seguí desayunando, aunque comía obligada por mi celebro.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba la primera clase y nos dirigimos hasta las cercanías del Bosque Prohibido para dar la primera clase del día. El resto del día paso en un momento hasta que llego la doble hora de DCAO, que en vez de dos horas parecieron cuatro. Para terminar redondo el viernes, Umbrige nos mando resúmenes de los próximos tres capítulos, por suerte se hacían en un momento no como los deberes de Transformaciones y Herbología, dos redacciones de un metro y medio de cosas que precisamente en el libro de clase se hablaban un párrafo de cada una, por lo que había que buscar en los libros de la biblioteca.

El día estaba siendo perfecto, no nos habían quitado puntos ni castigado, pero para mí se torció y mucho. Mientras que estaba viendo las pruebas de selección de guardián, en las que Fred estaba muy distraído y George le regañaba por eso, decidí asomarme por la barandilla de las gradas y entonces, la segunda visión estropeó mí día.

_«El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca. . . Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. . . Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. . . Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida. . . » _

_Harry miraba incrédulo el lugar donde la profecía se había roto..._

FRED'S POV

Estaba junto con George en las escobas, aunque no estaba muy pendiente de las budgers por lo que mi gemelo no paraba de regañarme, estaba más pendiente de Abby. La veía las caras que ponía cuando el guardián era más o menos bueno y le marcaban un tiro, como cuando fue Ron. Ronnie no era malo pero estaba muy nervioso, George y yo teníamos la culpa he de admitir. En el último tiro de Ron no lo miré, llevaba unos cuantos parando los tiros de Angelina, Katie y Alicia así que deje de mirar a mi hermano para mirar a Abby. Ella se estaba acercando a la barandilla de las gradas cuando, de golpe, los ojos se la cerraron y se precipitó hacia delante. No podía dejar que se cayera desde tanta altura por lo que fui volando hasta ella y me puse debajo para evitar el gran golpe que se iba a dar, pero iba con tanta fuerza que me caí con ella en brazos, por suerte solo fue un par de metros y no dolió tanto como otras caídas.

-¡Fred! -George se acercaba en su escoba mientras que yo seguía tirado en el suelo con Abby encima mía, ella no paraba de temblar por lo que la abracé fuertemente. -¿Qué le ha pasado a Abby? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está ella bien? ¿Estáis los dos bien?

-Pues se ha desmayado, creo, y ha caído por la barandilla; yo estoy bien, ella está bien, creo, y eso ya lo has preguntado -una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi cara, George y yo siempre intentábamos estar bromeando en todo rato para hacer que las cosas serias dejasen de serlo tanto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

ABBY'S POV

Después de la visión había despertado con alguien abrazándome fuertemente mientras que oía voces a lo lejos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -La persona que me estaba abrazando se alejo de mí y pude ver que era Fred, que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Te has desmayado, pequeña -lo dijo tranquilamente -casi te haces papilla al caer por la barandilla de las gradas, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido asomarte?

-Cuando me iba a asomar no había notado que me iba a venir una vi... que me iba a desmayar -y casi confieso mis visiones, estar tan cerca de Fred me ponía bastante nerviosa no lo voy a negar.

-Abby, deberías ir a la enfermería -no me había dado cuenta de que George estaba cerca hasta que hablo, y encima parecía enfadado.

-No pasa nada, tengo estás visi... estos desmayos de vez en cuando -si seguía cerca de Fred acabaría hablando de mis visiones, y aunque confiaba en los gemelos sabía que no era el momento de contárselo, había demasiada gente delante y si se enteraban... bueno, mi salud mental se vería en juego. Si descubriesen que tengo visiones, todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts vendrían a preguntarme por su futuro y, aunque lo pudiera ver, no podría decir nada era una de las reglas de tener este don, Dumbledore me lo había dicho la primera vez que le conté mis visiones.

Muy a mi pesar, me separé de Fred. No tenía ningunas ganas pero si no, Ginny y Hermione empezarían a pensar que me gustaba Fred y eso no era verdad. ¿No es verdad, no?


	9. Chapter 9

**La tienda de varitas**

Dormí mal, dormí muy mal. Había escuchado la profecía y para no olvidadla la había apuntado en un papel, pero no paraba de leerlo. Estuve durmiendo a trozos toda la noche, cada vez que me despertaba miraba el papel, leía la profecía y me ponía a pensar el significado hasta que me quedaba dormida. Así me pasé toda la noche, no era de extrañar que, cuando cogí bien el sueño, me despertase a la una y cuarto, justo a tiempo para poder vestirme y bajar a comer.

GEORGE'S POV

Al ver a Fred y a Abby abrazados después de que está última se desmayase y casi matase hizo que me enfadara. Bueno, no me enfade, solo que un extraño sentimiento apareció en mi estómago. A mí no me gustaba Abby, eso lo tenía claro, por ella solo sentía cariño de mejores amigos y de hermana pequeña, nada más. Pero al verlos abrazados y hablando en susurros, ella que se ponía nerviosa... hizo que algo se encendiera en mi interior. "Celos" mi conciencia no estaba por la labor de hacerme caso. "Ya te he dicho que no, que Abby no me gusta." "Entonces... ¿por qué estás sintiendo celos de tu hermano gemelo?

-¡QUÉ NO ESTOY CELOSO!

-¿De qué no estás celoso Feorge? -Las conversaciones con uno mismo hay que hacerlas en privado, ya me estoy empezando a dar cuenta.

-De nada, Gred.

-Venga, puedes contármelo.

-Pues...

-¡Ja! Sabía que había algo. -Fred sonrió, me había pillado.

-Ayer, cuando abrazaste a Abby... -su cara empezó a cambiar de color, se empezó a sonrojar -¿Qué pasa Freddy? ¿Te gusta Abby?

-Emmm... ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Abby? Por favor... -empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, ya era definitivo, le gustaba Abby -¿Tanto se nota?

-No, Fred, no se te nota nada. -Ahora sabía porque la había salvado ayer, porque estaba tan distraído en las pruebas de guardián, porque cuando Abby nos dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla hacía unos días se quedo mirando a la nada con cara de tonto, …

-No la puedes decir nada, si Abby se entera no me querrá hablar nunca más. -Mi hermano era un galán, pero si una chica le gustaba de verdad se volvía un poco inseguro.

-No Gred, no la diré nada. Ella nunca sabrá tu secreto.

-Bien. Ahora cuéntame lo que te pasa. -Mierda, ¿y ahora que le decía?

-Emmm... pues que... cuando abrazabas a Abby... sentí algo extraño. -Fred se quedó bastante sorprendido. -Quiero a Abby como a una hermana pequeña pero cuando te vi abrazándola...

-Celos.

-No, Fred. No estoy celoso.

-No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación. Estabas celoso.

-Abby no me gusta.

-Creo que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-No me gusta, solo estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos, nada más.

-Si te gusta ve a por ella.

-¡Qué no me gusta!

-¡George! Te lo digo en serio, si te gusta ve a por ella. -Fred estaba serio, eso nunca ocurría.

-Fred, no me gusta, te lo digo en serio. Sabes lo que paso con la última amiga que tuve, pensaba que me gustaba pero solo fue porque te vi abrazándola.

-¿Estás condenado a pensar que te gusta una chica cuando no te gusta? -Empezamos a reírnos, era una teoría bastante graciosa. -Vamos a comer, tengo hambre y sé que tú también. -Acertó como siempre, cada vez que Fred tenía hambre me la acababa pasando, igual que cuando yo la tenía se la pasaba a él. Era algo muy gracioso, eso siempre había vuelto loca a nuestra madre.

ABBY'S POV

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrió, provocando que casi me cayera por las escaleras del susto, pero una de las personas que salió de la habitación consiguió sujetarme por lo que las escaleras de los dormitorios no se llenaron de sangre.

-¡Abby! ¡Ve con cuidado, te vas a matar!

-¡No me mataría si vosotros dos no abrierais las puertas haciendo tanto ruido y consiguiendo asustarme! -Sabía que era George el que me había gritado, y pensaba que había sido él también el que me había agarrado hasta que me giraron y vi a Fred demasiado cerca mío.

-Pequeña, ten cuidado. -Fred habló con una voz suave y me acerco a él para, después dejarme junto a él.

-Emm... gracias... sí, eso, gracias. -¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Solo es Fred, uno de mis dos mejores amigos, nada más. -¿Vamos a comer? Me acabo de levantar y tengo hambre.

-Claro. -Estaba claro que nunca me iba a acostumbrar a que hablasen a la vez, casi me caigo otra vez por las escaleras y Fred me volvió a agarrar.

-Te soltaré cuando estemos en la Sala Común, si sigues así te caerás. -Cumplió lo dicho ya que hasta que no estuvimos justo al lado de la salida no me soltó, había pasado más tiempo del que había dicho, pero me daba igual, hubiera preferido bajar el resto de las escaleras con Fred agarrándome, me sentía más segura.

Cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor, dirigí la vista hacia el Director y le hice una asentimiento de cabeza, era nuestra señal para decirnos que había tenido una visión. Comí rápidamente para ir pronto al despacho de Dumbledore y así poder pasar un sábado agradable con los gemelos, quería enseñarles mi escondite secreto.

Cuando llegué al despacho, dije la contraseña cera de oído, y pasé pero para mi sorpresa allí no solo me esperaba Dumbledore, también lo hacía la profesora Umbrige.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Stone, viene por las clases con Ollivander, ¿no es así? -¿Cómo sabía el Director lo que les había contado a los gemelos?

-Sí, ¿puedo ir ya? -Decidí seguir el juego del Profesor, más me valía que Umbrige no se enterase de que tenía visiones.

-Puede ir, la chimenea ya está conectada a la Red Flu, aquí tiene un poco de Polvos Flu, guarde algo para la vuelta. -¿Era verdad que iba a ir con Ollivander? Dejé de pensar y me acerqué a la chimenea.

-¡Tienda Ollivander's!

Todo empezó a dar vueltas, veía un montón de chimeneas y llamas verdes por todas partes hasta que salí por la correcta.

-La estaba esperando, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarla y poco tiempo para hacerlo, señorita Stone.

-Por supuesto, señor Ollivander. -Le seguí por toda la tienda hasta su despacho.

-A las ocho debe de estar en Hogwarts y ya son las tres, solo tenemos cinco horas hasta la próxima visita, en el siguiente trimestre.

Y así pasé la tarde, no había podido contarle al profesor Dumbledore mi visión, pero gracias a la vieja arpía había conseguido pasar una tarde haciendo lo que me gustaba.

¿Me regalaríais una review por mi cumpleaños? Desde ayer soy mayor de edad (en el mundo mágico, no en el muggle) y puedo usar la magia e.e Sería un regalo muy bonito ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**La suma inquisidora **

Cuando llegué a la sala común después de mi trabajo con Ollivander, los gemelos me empezaron a interrogar sobre donde había estado, que si me había vuelto a desmayar, como estaba, … Les conté donde había estado, pero como le había prometido al señor Ollivander que no contaría nada de lo que había hecho con él, esa parte la omití. A los gemelos se les notaba que estaban preocupados por mí, según me dijo Hermione habían estado dando vueltas por el castillo a ver si me encontraban, pero aunque no lo habían logrado habían seguido buscando hasta que, Ginny les había dicho que fueran a la sala común y descansaran un poco, aunque pareciese mentira, Ginny y su madre eran las únicas personas capaces de controlar a los gemelos, además de Hermione si les amenazaba con escribir a su madre, claro.

No quise pasar mucho tiempo en la sala común, estaba muy cansada y ni siquiera tenía hambre, por lo que me dirigí hacia mi habitación sin despedirme de nadie, aunque por la mañana me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho.

-¡ABBY! ¡ABBY! ¡ABBY! ¡ABBY! -unos gritos me despertaron el domingo bastante pronto, eran gritos que sonaban a dúo por lo que tenían que ser los gemelos. -¡ABBY! ¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASE! -¿Tarde a clase? Es domingo, los domingos no hay clase. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí de un golpe, ahí estaban los gemelos con los uniformes puestos.

-Chicos, es domingo, hoy no hay clase.

-¡No! ¡Hoy es lunes, estuviste todo el domingo durmiendo!

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTARON? -Les cerré la puerta en las narices y me empecé a vestir a toda prisa, mientras que me ponía la falda ya estaba pensando en las excusas para Transformaciones y Encantamientos por no haber hecho los deberes.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, casi tirando a los gemelos al suelo cuando fui a salir a toda prisa, pero gracias a sus reflejos de golpeadores no se cayeron escaleras abajo. Mientras bajábamos a toda prisa hasta el aula de Historia de la Magia, mis tripas iban rugiendo, llevaba sin comer demasiado tiempo. Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando apareció Lee con una manzana, le miré suplicante para ver si me la daba y después de una sonrisa eso fue lo que hizo. Menos mal que este año había conseguido que la gente me viese, si no hoy hubiera seguido durmiendo y cuando llegase a clase después de despertarme, todos los profesores hubieran acabado regañándome, podía faltar dos días seguidos a clase pero al tercero Dumbledore llamaba la atención de todos los profesores sobre mí. A veces me pregunto como es que sabe todo lo que pasa en el castillo.

La clase pasó lentamente como todas las de historia de la magia, lo único bueno es que no hubo deberes. Iba preparándome para mi muerte en Transformaciones cuando nos encontramos a Harry, Ron y Hermione por los pasillos.

-¡Abby! -Los tres gritaron a la vez, en las casi tres semanas que llevábamos como amigos me habían cogido cariño, como yo a ellos. Eran como unos hermanos pequeños, al igual que Ginny.

-¿Cuándo has despertado? -Preguntó Harry, aunque no me dio tiempo a responder, siguió hablando. -¿Te has enterado de lo de Umbrige?

-¿Qué ha pasado con Umbrige? -Los gemelos y Lee se acercaron al oír el nombre de Umbrige, por lo visto ellos tampoco sabían nada.

-La han nombrado Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, lo que significa que ahora va a poder supervisar a los profesores y echarlos si no ve que son lo "demasiado competentes". -Un tono de desprecio acompañó a las últimas palabras de Hermione, además de nuestras caras de incredulidad. -¡Lo qué de verdad intenta es ver cuantos profesores son realmente fieles a Dumbledore!

"Si intentaba ver que profesores eran fieles a Dumbledore, podía inventar una excusa para echarlos del colegio y que el Ministerio eligiera a algunos de sus personas para tener más controlados a Dumbledore". Esa gran frase fue la primera que me paso por la cabeza e iba a decírselo a Hermione cuando los gemelos me cogieron cada uno de un brazo y me arrastraron hasta el aula de Transformaciones.

-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?

-Umbrige estaba cerca. -Me dijo George mientras que sacaba su pergamino escrito.

-¿Cómo sabéis que era ella?

-Iba de rosa, pequeña. -Fred me quito algo del enfado al llamarme pequeña, no me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de mí.

-Vale, entonces si era ella.

Antes de poder añadir nada más, McGonagall entró en la clase y dijo algo que nos sorprendió:

-Si no tenéis la redacción ahora, pónganse a terminarla, los que la tengan hecha que me la entreguen y vayan practicando la trasformación de un botón en un escritorio.

Nadie se levantó, ni siquiera los Ravenclaws se movieron de sus sillas, eso si que era extraño. Pasé toda la hora evitando que los gemelos y Lee copiarán mi redacción, lo cual fue muy difícil. Si conseguía que Fred no la viese, la veía George, si no la veía George la veía Fred, y si no la veía ninguno de los dos entonces la veía Lee porque acababa en el suelo. Al final conseguí que hicieran sus propias redacciones, pero los tuve que ayudar, lo positivo del asunto es que no copiaron mi redacción.

Rápidamente pasamos a Encantamientos, donde nos encontramos a Umbrige al fondo de la clase. Pasó toda la hora tomando apuntes y preguntó a Alicia que le parecían las clases. Nada del otro mundo.

A la hora de la comida nos dedicamos a hablar con Harry, Ron y Hermione, se notaba de lejos que Herms quería saber las notas de Harry y Ron, pero por un extraño motivo el único que dijo su nota fue Ron.

-Tengo una I, ¿estás feliz de saber la nota?

-Una I es algo bueno -dijo Fred, ya era definitivo, el mundo se había vuelto loco hoy.

-¿La I no es...? -Hermione iba a decir Insatisfactorio pero Lee la interrumpió.

-Sí, es Insatisfactorio.

-Es mejor que la D de Desastroso. -Intervine yo. A Harry le dio un ataque de tos cuando dije lo último, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Entonces es E de Extraordinario, A...

-No, está la S de Supera las expectativas -George miró a Fred y empezaron a hablar a la vez.

-¡Nosotros deberíamos tener una S en todo, al ir al examen ya estábamos superando las expectativas! -Todos empezamos a reír, excepto Hermione que seguía empeñada en las notas.

-Vale, después de la E va la S y luego la A de Aceptable, la última nota de aprobado.

-Exacto, luego tenemos la I -Ron hizo un baile extraño levantando los brazos- y luego la D. -

-Te falta la T, Ron. -Le recordé, era una nota tan baja que todo el mundo se olvidaba de ella.

-¿T? ¿Qué significa? -Hermione seguía preocupada por las notas.

-T de Trol. -Todos volvimos a reír, está vez hasta Hermione se unió.

-¿Habéis tenido alguna clase supervisada? - Lee fue el que habló, se notaba que quería contar como eran.

-Todavía no, ¿y vosotros? -Hermione era rápida, pero si Lee quería responder a esa pregunta tenía que ser más rápido que los gemelos, lo cual era difícil.

-Sí, Encantamientos -y Fred se adelantó a él.

-No ha sido mala, la profesora Umbrige se ha sentado en una esquina y ha estado apuntando en una carpeta, luego ha preguntado a Alicia que le parecían las clases y se ha ido. -George también se había adelantado.

-¿Quién os toca está tarde, Harry? -Le pregunté, si era Umbrige más le valía tener cuidado.

-A Trelawney y a Umbrige.

-Cuidado con ella Harry -le susurré, no quería que le castigaran más, mi deber era protegerle y... bueno, muy bien no lo estaba haciendo.

-Que Umbrige no te vuelva a castigar...

-Si no quieres que Angelina te mate. -Los gemelos chocaron las manos, habían vuelto a completar la frase del otro y eso les hacía felices.

Terminamos de comer y como teníamos una hora libre nos fuimos al Lago Negro, donde estuvimos toda la hora haciendo el vago, así que no teníamos ningunas ganas de la doble hora de pociones con Slytherin, aunque pasó bastante rápido para ser clase con Snape.

Cené rápidamente para no llegar tarde al castigo de Umbrige, no quería pasar más que está semana castigada, todas las redacciones y hechizos que tenía que practicar se me iban acumulando. Me levanté en cuanto vi que Umbrige había terminado y antes de que ella para llegar antes a su despacho, por lo que pasé otra noche bastante mala. Que desde luego no fue la mejor de mi vida.


	11. Chapter 11

**La reunión en Cabeza de Puerco**

Cuando había llegado a la Sala Común la noche anterior no había nadie y no era de extrañar, serían más de las dos de la mañana. No me entretuve nada, subí hasta mi habitación y, por los pelos, pude poner la alarma de mi despertador muggle. Y así pasó toda la semana, llegaba tardísismo a la Sala Común, ponía el despertador, iba a las clases y luego el castigo de Umbrige. Hacía las tareas en los descansos que teníamos en cada clase, pero muchas veces no conseguía terminarlos ya que me quedaba dormida, pero entonces llegaban los gemelos y me despertaban a tiempo para la siguiente hora.

Llego el sábado y con ello la visita a Hogsmeade, iba a ser la primera vez que fuese con alguien, las veces anteriores había ido sola solo por no estar encerrada en el castillo, y había acabado en Cabeza de Puerco porque solo allí eran capaces de notar más o menos mi presencia. Yo misma guié a los gemelos y Lee hasta la puerta y allí nos encontramos una gran sorpresa, un montón de alumnos de Hogwarts estaban reunidos e intentando coger una silla para poder sentarse, debíamos de ser cerca de 30.

-¿Puede ponernos... 26 cervezas de mantequilla, por favor? -Fred nos había contado a todos en un momento, al ser los últimos en llegar, seguro que no vendría más gente – Soltad la pasta, yo no os pienso pagar las cervezas.

Todos y cada uno de los 25 restantes fuimos a darle el dinero mientras que cogíamos nuestra cerveza correspondiente, la cual yo no había probado en mi vida. Cuando venía a Hogsmeade no me acercaba a ningún lugar que solían visitar los alumnos, yo misma me recluía en frente de la Casa de los Gritos, había un prado hermoso en primavera y cuando llegaban las primeras nevadas se podía hacer un buen muñeco de nieve.

-Esto... esto... bueno, … hola- Hermione había empezado hablando en nuestra reunión tan peculiar. - Bueno, esto... ya sabéis porque hemos venido hoy aquí, Harry tuvo la idea -después de una mirada bastante asesina de Harry rectificó -digo... yo tuve la idea de que estudiásemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tal y como se debe, realizando prácticas y no solo usando el libro. -Un gran murmullo de aprobación recorrió el bar, interrumpiendo el discurso de Hermione, que parecía no haberle importado. -Yo no sé vosotros, pero a mí me gustaría no solo aprobar los TIMOS que tengo este año, si no estar preparada porque... porque... porque lord Voldemort ha vuelto.

La reacción de la gente fue previsible, algunas chillaron, otros derramaron cerveza de mantequilla y muchos respingos involuntarios alborotaron Cabeza de Puerco.

-¿Y quién dice que Quien-vosotros-sabéis ha vuelto? -Un Hufflepuff rubio, con un tono un poco agresivo hizo que todos callaran.

-Bueno, Dumbledore lo cree... pero este no es el tema de la reunión.

-Hermione, déjalo. -Harry la interrumpió – No pienso hablar de lo que pasó la noche que murió Cedric, pero yo te afirmo que le vi regresar, así que si has venido a oír un relato con muchos detalles no lo vas ha oír.

De golpe, todo el mundo empezó a preguntar a Harry sobre el basilisco, la Piedra Filosofal, las pruebas del Torneo y sobre su _patronus_, hasta que el rubio que no había oído anteriormente su nombre volvió ha abrir la boca:

-Vale, sabes hacer todo eso, ¿pero nos quieres enseñar? Porque yo creo que intentas escabullirte...

-Harry no ha dicho eso -gruñó Fred.

-¿Quieres qué te limpiemos las orejas? -George sacó uno de los aparatos que había comprado en Zonko antes de que viniésemos a la reunión.

-O cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. De verdad, no tenemos manías -añadió Fred, lo que me provocó una muesca de asco.

-Sí, lo que sea, -Hermione recuperó la palabra- ¿cuándo nos reuniremos? Yo digo que una vez por semana estaría bien... y no interferirá con nada. -Más murmullos de aprobación. -Ahora solo nos queda el lugar...

Y dicho todo eso, Hermione sacó pergamino, tinta y pluma para que firmásemos. Fred fue el primero en firmar, luego George, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Luna, Neville, Ginny, … y así todos firmaron, aunque algunos no tenían muchas ganas.

-¿Tú no firmas Abby? - Harry me miraba fijamente, era la primera vez que me hablaba por voluntad propia y sin que yo iniciara conversación.

-Eh... sí, claro, claro, han pasado tan rápido el pergamino que no me ha dado tiempo. -Y así firmé mi primera cosa importante en mi vida.

-Ahora, si nos disculpáis, George; Lee; Abby y yo nos tenemos que ir a por unas cosillas – el único que no se había mencionado nos arrastró del lugar, iniciando la marcha que todos los demás siguieron sin ninguna duda, para después, perderse cada uno por un camino diferente a Hogsmeade.

-Y... ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la lechucería, hemos encargado algunas cosillas para nuestro surtido de bromas. -Los gemelos empezaron a reírse junto con Lee mientras que yo negaba con la cabeza.

Ya recogidas las cosas de los gemelos, volvimos al castillo, donde cuando llegó la cena, empecé a recordar mi primera excursión verdadera a Hogsmeade y, pensar más de lo que debía en uno de los gemelos.

Este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito, y la verdad, no me siento orgullosa de él, es más, lo cambiaría entero pero... es parte de mi que saliera tan malo, la verdad, así que lo siento si decepcionó.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Toma castigo!**

No, no podía haberse dado cuenta o por lo menos tan pronto. Ese decreto era imposible que se hubiera aprobado si todavía no sabía nada del grupo de estudio.

-¡Chicos, no me lo puedo creer, se va a enterar como vea a esa vieja ar..! -Y Fred y George se lanzaron a taparme la boca.

-Vamos a comer pequeña, y no grites o te va a oír y... ya sabes que no es que la agraden que la hablen mal... -¿Fred intentaba que no me castigaran? Bueno, somos amigos, es lo normal.

-¡Me da igual! No puede ser legar hacer eso. Y además, ¿no os parece raro que a los pocos días de formar el grupo de defensa ya esté prohibido hacerlos sin el permiso de la profesora?

-Sí... pero ninguno nos habrá delatado, ya veras. -George confiaba en todo el mundo, o daba esa sensación. Eso o confiaba mucho en Hermione. -Vamos a hablar con Hermione, ella sacó el pergamino.

Bajamos los tres al Gran Comedor y al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione nos acercamos a ellos junto con Neville, Dean y Ginny. La verdad es que eramos un poco tontos al acercarnos todos en masa.

-Vamos a seguir adelante, no os preocupéis -algo me he perdido, pero me vale que Harry diga eso.

-Olvida a los granos, no podemos reunirnos todos juntos, va a resultar sospechoso -menos mal que Hermione piensa. -¡Sentaos! ¡Ya... hablaremos... más tarde!

Hermione gesticulaba exageradamente, pero valió porque los Hufflepufs y Ravenclaws que venían volvieron a sus mesas, y George me agarró del brazo para tirar de mí. Y de repente ya estábamos sentados con Lee en la mesa desayunando. Lo de hoy no era nada normal, pero claro, seguía pensando en el fin de semana que había pasado en Hogsmeade; y encima el anuncio de la maravillosa Suma Inquisidora me había puesto de mala leche y distraído más de lo normal. Que lástima que no tuviera clase con ella hoy... pero mañana si tenía y habría que preguntar el por qué de ese Decreto.

El día pasó sin darme cuenta, en el último momento ya me encontraba en la sala común limpiando el vómito de Fred y George con el mismo encantamiento que usaba Snape para las pociones desastrosas. Sinceramente, creo que no es bueno provocarse vómitos solo para saltarse clases, pero no podía decir nada ya que yo también quería alguna de esas pastillas. Cerca de medianoche, los gemelos acabaron de contar el botín de la noche -nada menos que 39 galeones- y decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir y llevarme a mí hasta la puerta de mi habitación en volandas. Era divertido ir así hasta que uno de los dos hizo que me diera un golpe en la cabeza y enseguida me soltaron y fingí que me enfadaba con ellos. Aunque claramente se dieron cuenta de mi actuación y se fueron a dormir. Pero yo no tenía sueño así que me fui a la sala común, llegando justo a tiempo de oír una conversación entre Harry, Ron, Hermione y el fugitivo -pero buena persona- Sirius Black.

-¡El curso pasado alguien quería matarte y estaba dentro de Hogwarts! -Black era una cabeza en la chimenea, la verdad es que nunca he entendido la Red Flu; ¿cómo puedes meter solo la cabeza en las llamas y no llegar entero? -¡Este año alguien quiere matarte desde fuera! Por lo menos debéis saber protegeros.

-¿Y si nos expulsan? -preguntó Hermione.

-Estaréis mejor si os expulsan pero sabéis defenderos.

-Bueno, pero necesitamos un sitio para practicar -empezó Harry, pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando la conversación.

-¿Puedo hacerla una pregunta, profesora? -había estado aguantando todo el día a la hora con Umbrige, luego levantado la mano hasta que me había dejado hablar.

-¿Tiene que ver con el capítulo, señorita Stone? -Una falsa sonrisa "iluminó" su cara. -Si no es así no quiero oírla.

-No tiene nada que ver, es más bien por mi propia curiosidad. -Iba a hablar pero fui más rápida. -¿Por qué ha prohibido los grupos de estudio, incluido el Quidditch? Que yo sepa no podemos volar en escoba y estudiar a la vez. -Empezó a ponerse roja, como si estuviera aguantando la respiración.

-Tiene razón -pegué una patada a Fred que no sirvió de nada, ya que siguió hablando.- No ha debido de intentar, profesora, volar a la vez que esquiva una bludger, coge la snich o atrapa la quaffle.

-¡Imagine lanzar hechizos desde la escoba! Más de uno acabaría en el suelo al realizar _Expelliarmus_. -Ahora George, y espero que no se de cuenta ya que no podría hacer el castigo de los dos.

-¡QUEDAN CASTIGADOS! -empezó a chillar y agitó la varita, lo que hizo aparecer dos papeles rosas de castigo. Menos mal que solo eran dos, no hubiera podido cumplir ambos castigos. -¡Fuera de mi clase! ¡Y les aviso de qué como no estén allí a la hora de cenar el castigo será el doble!

-¿Qué nos hará? ¿Qué la copia no se marque en el dorso de la mano? ¿Usará algún hechizo para extenderlo por el brazo? -Me sentía valiente, y sé que era una estupidez desafiarla, pero entonces enseñe mi mano donde se podía leer la copia. -Creo que será un tatuaje estupendo. ¡Y encima gratuito!

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Fred tiró de mi brazo, supongo que para evitar que lo empeorase mucho más. Cuando nos marchamos todavía oíamos los murmullos de los demás estudiantes, quizás sorprendidos por los castigos. O puede que hablaran de la suerte que tenía por haberme ido de la aburrida clase de DCLAO.

-Abby, casi la lías ahí dentro, deberías haberte callado- susurró en mi oído y eso me provocó un escalofrío. ¡Toma pareado! Adoro hacer pareados. -Imagina que esta noche el castigo es el tatuaje del brazo. Y no creo que quede bonito, sinceramente.

-¿Y qué si lo empeoraba? Sabes que voy a ir por ti. Tú no has hecho nada, así que no vas a cumplir ningún castigo. Y no se hable más. -Y le copié, hablándole también al oído.

-No hagas eso, pequeña -murmuró.

-¿El qué? ¿Presentarme por ti al castigo o hablarte al oído? -Y seguí hablándole al oído, solo que esta vez también aproveché y me subí a su espalda, con lo que me cogió a caballito.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Sobretodo la del castigo. Y la de hablarme al oído, podrían pasar cosas de la que luego nos arrepentiríamos. O bueno, quizás solo tú; yo no desde luego -suspiró. ¿Qué querría decir con eso?

-Anda, porfi, Fred, cuéntame -y seguí susurrando en su oído.

De repente me sentí en el suelo y acorralada contra la pared. Y Fred delante mía, con los ojos cerrados e inclinándose hacia mí. ¿Me iba a besar? ¿Eso sería de lo que no se arrepentiría? Pero en el último instante se apoyó en mi frente y suspiró; a lo que mi corazón -bastante acelerado- dio un vuelco. No me quería besar. Normal, solo somos amigos. Y él tiene muchas más chicas conquistadas que a la mínima se tirarían encima suya. Y yo solo soy la amiga que acaba de conocer, una antigua marginada.

Y no sé por qué, me vino a la mente mi refugio, con lo que empujé un poco a Fred y dije:

-Vamos, tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

Le cogí de la mano y empecé a llevarle a mi refugio. Y ya en la entrada me acordé de George, y de que también tenía que enseñarselo, pero ya lo haría, de momento lo importante es que quedaba una clase para que acabara el día y que no íbamos a darla. Aunque lo que hacíamos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no fuera precisamente dar clase.

Me paré delante de la estatua y muré la contraseña, que la había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí; y el motivo no era otro de que no me fiaba de Umbrige. Era posible que me tuviera vigilada y quisiera entrar, así que la cambié por una un pelín más corta y más estúpida: gazpacho.

Cuando Fred entró no es que se quedara sorprendido, si no alucinado. Y la verdad es que es normal, la primera vez que entré aquí yo también lo estuve.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Gazpacho? -las preguntas sonaban cada vez más estúpidas según las iba mencionando, quizás si hubiera terminado la primera no me hubiera empezado a reír. -¡No te rías y respondeme!

-Me lo enseñó Peeves, aunque no te lo creas me llevo bien con él. Pero solo lo admite cuando estoy sola con él. -Suspiré, ese maldito poltergeist. -Esto es mi refugio secreto, os prometí que os lo enseñaría.

-¿Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto de momento?

-¿Quieres ocultarle un secreto a George? -estaba incrédula, estos dos nunca habían tenido secretos el uno con el otro. -¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces... ¡no podría hacer esto!

Y me empujó hasta la cama -¿desde cuándo tenía yo una cama aquí?- y empezó a hacerme cosquillas hasta que se me saltaron las lágrimas. Como adoraba esos momentos que no tenía desde pequeña.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guardemos el secreto**

Seguía con Fred en mi refugio, ya era demasiado tarde para poder ir a la sala común y para ir a cenar; así que solo se me ocurrió llamar a Dobby. Todos los elfos sabían de la existencia de este sitio, probablemente eran ellos los únicos que conocían todos los secretos de Hogwarts, y si no todos la mayoría. Cuando descubrí este sitio estaba lleno de telarañas y mucho polvo, pero a la siguiente vez que vine estaba todo limpio y la chimenea estaba encendida, así que me quedé allí dormida hasta que llegó uno de los elfos a limpiar y me tapó con una manta, lo que hizo que me despertara y así los conocí.

-¡Abbigail Stone! ¡Te hemos echado de menos! -dijo con su voz chillona cuando llegó. -¡Ya no nos visitas!

-Ahora me ven, Dobby. ¿Y a qué no sabes a quién he conocido? Y, o me llamas Abbigail o Abby, pero guardate el apellido ya te lo he dicho. -Siempre le regañaba con lo mismo, y él no me hacía caso.

-¡A Harry Potter!

-Y necesita ayuda.

-¿Para qué necesita Harry Potter ayuda?

-Necesitamos un lugar donde reunirnos mucha gente. -Habló Fred, que había estado tumbado en la cama que había aparecido. -¿Sabes de alguno?

-¡La sala de los menesteres!

-Ah, sí, la sala de los menesteres... bueno, pues busca a Harry, Dobby y diselo. Y si nos pudieras traer algo de cenar... nos hemos llegado a tiempo al Gran Comedor.

-¡Enseguida!

Y así fue, a los pocos minutos teníamos un montón de comida delante nuestra. Y recién hecha. Comimos todo lo que había sin problemas, y creo que Fred se quedó con hambre, pero al preguntarle dijo que no. Después de dejarlo todo lo más recogido posible, nos volvimos a tumbar en la cama, y programé una alarma en el despertador muggle.

-Oye Fred... ¿por qué no quieres que George sepa de este sitio? Los tres somos mejores amigos, ¿no? -le pregunté.

-Porque... -se sentó.- Nunca he tenido secretos con George... y no sé... puede que sea hora de tener uno, digo, ya son diecisiete años con él sin un solo secreto y vale que seamos gemelos pero...

-Ya se lo contaremos. Aunque mañana habrá que explicar donde nos habíamos metido...

-Podemos decir que estábamos en tu habitación y... que se bloqueó la puerta. -No era mala idea, y funcionaría, había dejado la puerta con el encantamiento activado, por lo que no se veía. -Y si pregunta algo más... pues ya inventaremos algo.

Asentí y le empujé para que se tumbara, ya empezaba a tener sueño y lo único que quería era dormir. Al principio estábamos incómodos y no queríamos ni tocarnos, pero después de un rato, supongo que Fred estaría dormido porque se giró y me abrazó. Y entonces me empecé a dormir.

-No te pienso dejar cumplir el castigo de Umbrige por mí esta vez, pequeña. -Murmuró.

-Me has fastidiado el plan. Pero no es justo que lo cumplas, yo te he metido en este lio.

-No, me he metido yo solo. Y esta vez en todo caso debería sacarte yo, te lo debo.

-No me debes nada, Fred.

-Si lo hago. Y ahora duerme pequeña, mañana habrá que pensar mucho.

-¿¡Dónde os metisteis anoche!?

-En la habitación de Abby. -Ya había empezado la mentira a George, Lee y todo aquel que escuchaba. Tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a salir mal...

-¿Y no avisasteis?

-Nos quedamos atrapados, a veces pasa. -Me encogí de hombros y empecé a comer el desayuno.

-Y, me estas diciendo, que después de estar encerrados allí, sin cena y sin nada ahora no tenéis hambre. -Vaya, ¿acaso me habría echado poco en el plato?

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no cenásemos, Feorge?

-Siempre tengo comida en mi habitación, de vez en cuando pido a los elfos que me suban comida. -Entonces bajé la voz como si fuera a decir un secreto. -En ocasiones... me despierto a medianoche y oigo ruidos raros... ¡así que me levanto y me pongo a comer!

Empezaron a reírse, ¿quién me iba a decir que tengo una vena graciosa? George me dio una especie de empujón y yo seguí desayunando.

No me había parado a pensar en qué había pasado en el refugio. Fred me había abrazado para dormir. ME HABÍA ABRAZADO. Y la verdad, yo no me aparté precisamente... ¿eso qué significa? Que había dormido con Fred Weasley. ¿Qué había significado para mí todo eso? Se me aceleraba el corazón de pensarlo, lo cual era lo que se llama claro síntoma de enamoramiento. Pero yo no estoy enamorada de él. Todavía.

-Y les quiero esta noche en mi despacho. ¡Sin peros!

-Pero profesora, tenemos Astronomía. -Fred estaba hablando con Umbrige. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Vengan antes. Es más, después de las clases les quiero en mi despacho, les dejaré cenar y luego continuarán hasta la clase. ¿Me han entendido? Y esta vez no acepto cambios de castigo, señorita Stone.

Y se fue. ¡La bruja se fue! ¡Nos había castigado todo el día! Vale que no había hecho bien al contestar pero... suspiré y me levanté de la mesa, ya se me habían pasado las ganas de todo. Aunque me tocaría ir a clases y cumplir el "maravilloso" castigo de la arpía. Lo bueno es que podría mirar a Fred de vez en cuando.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estábamos en noviembre. ¡En noviembre! Lo que equivalía al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Después de ese último castigo con Umbrige me había portado realmente bien en sus clases, Fred me había amenazado con salir a ayudarme cada vez que dijera algo en clase, lo que acabaría con un castigo para los dos. También me había vuelto más cercana a Fred, no solo por el secreto del refugio si no porque George se había alejado bastante de mí. Y, por supuesto, seguía sin saber que me pasaba con Fred. Había hablado con Hermione y Ginny del tema pero... ellas solo empezaban a gritar que me gustaba Fred y eso lo dudo. No porque sea mal chico, si no porque solo somos amigos.

En el desayuno, Ron estaba más nervioso de lo que había estado en los entrenamientos. Y ya es decir. Harry trataba de animarle, pero ya cuando vió que Luna Lovegood llevaba un sombrero con el león de Gryffindor... casi le da algo.

-Oye Ron, que tampoco es para tanto, lo vas a hacer bien ya verás. -Él asintió. -Y buena suerte.

Sonreí y me fui con los gemelos, que estaban un pelín revolucionados; no se dejaban de mover y cuando les pregunté lo único que contestaron fue un gruñido. Y el motivo lo averigüé minutos más tarde, cuando me fui hacia el campo de quidditch y todos los Slytherins empezaron a cantar una canción sobre Ron y como se le colaban todos los tiros. ¿No son esas serpientes un amor de personas?

-Espero que a Ron no le de algo cuando escuche la canción... -comentó Ginny. -Más le vale parar alguna porque si no Angelina le matará.

Empezó el partido y nada bien, la verdad, los Slytherins consiguieron marcar a Ron un tiro y eso le puso tan nervioso que le pudieron marcar otros tres. Luego marcamos nosotros y el león de Luna rugió.

"_En la sala de los menesteres apareció Dobby, ante la atenta mirada de todos los que estabamps allí reunidos._

_-Harry Potter, ella... , ella..._

_-¿Quién es ella Dobby? ¿La profesora Umbrige? ¿Nos ha descubierto? -Dobby asintió.- ¡CORRED VAMOS!_

_Todos salimos corriendo hacia lo que sería nuestra salvación. Pero entonces, como tanto los gemelos como Lee y yo nos fuimos por el mismo sitio nos pillaron._

_-¡Profesora, cuatro por aquí! -Umbridge se acercó a ver quienes eramos._

_-Vaya, vaya, la señorita Stone, ¿por qué no me sorprende? -miró a los demás.- Vosotros tampoco me sorprendéis. Esta vez, el castigo será peor para todos, especialmente usted señorita."_

-¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!

Me había perdido todo el partido. TODO. Por lo menos esta vez no me caigo de las gradas ni me he desmayado... Vi como uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin lanzaba una de las bludger hacia Harry y entonces salí corriendo gradas abajo. En cuanto llegué abajo vi como Angelina sujetaba a Fred, que intentaba avanzar, así que salí corriendo para intentar sujetarle yo también, pero entonces vi como Harry soltaba a George y todo pasó a cámara lenta. No sé de donde saqué tanta velocidad, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, había empujado a Malfoy después del puñetazo de Harry. Había llegado tarde para ayudarle.

Harry me ayudó a levantarme mientras que George le pegó una patada en todo el estómago a Malfoy. No sé que habría hecho, pero tenía que haber dicho algo para que se pusieran así. La profesora McGonagall empezó a gritarnos pero yo no era capaz de centrarme hasta que la oí decir:

-¡Y más decretos!

-La Suma Inquisidora tiene poder para quitar privilegios a los alumnos, así que me temo que quedan suspendidos, señores. -Miro a Harry y a George. -También al otro Weasley, él también queda suspendido.

-¡Pero si no ha hecho nada! -protesté.

-Señorita Stone, usted también ha estado implicada... me temo que tendré que castigarla, a usted no tengo nada que quitarle. Nos vemos lo que queda del mes de noviembre en mi despacho.

Y con una gran sonrisa y las escobas de Harry y los gemelos bajo el brazo se fue. Estaba castigada, y no un par de días, si no dos semanas. Dos largas semanas en las que probablemente no dormiría, tendría que comer lo máximo posible y tener muchas vendas.

-¡No me puedo creer esto! ¡Abby, si tu no has hecho nada! ¡Y Fred tampoco! -Hermione estaba indignada, George y Harry malhumorados, Fred muy serio y Ron... triste. -¡Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore!

-Yo voy. No me esperéis despiertos.

-Voy contigo, Abby.

Fred se levantó y me acompañó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. También quería entrar pero no le dejé.

-Anda, vuelve a la sala y cuando todos estén dormidos baja al refugio, ¿vale? -Él asintió, y se giró para irse. -Fred, espera.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Bueno, reconozco que estaba más bien cerca de sus labios, pero ¿qué más da? Le dejé allí en el pasillo y me subí al despacho del director, le cual ya estaba esperando a que yo llegara.

-Quizás debería contarle todo al señor Weasley, señorita. Puede que cuando lo haga sea tarde y no le parezca bien que haya ocultado un secreto así.

-No lo sé, profesor. Ya no sé que hacer. Las visiones ya no son solo sobre Harry, ahora también salen ellos, los gemelos.

-¿Cuántas visiones ha tenido? -me miró interrogante.

-Hoy he tenido la tercera. -Entonces me acordé del sueño sobre el señor pelirrojo. -No, cuatro; aunque no estoy segura de la cuarta.

El director señaló la silla y me senté para empezar a relatar todas las visiones. La que sin duda más le preocupó fue la de la profecía, porque empezó a murmurar sobre el peligro que corría si se supiera que la sabía. Aunque con lo de saber que tenía visiones sobre otras personas no lo vio extraño, es más, dijo que era lo normal.

-No ha venido antes por la profesora Umbrige, ¿verdad?

-Así es. La semana que no me ha castigado, estoy intentando recuperar todas las horas de estudio que me quitó la semana anterior. Ahora estoy castigada durante las dos próximas semanas.

-¿El incidente del campo de Quidditch? -asentí y empecé a explicarlo.

-Malfoy empezó a insultar a toda la familia Weasley, entonces Fred y George reaccionaron, pero les sujetaron; luego dijo algo sobre la madre de Harry y entonces se lanzaron los dos. No pude evitar el puñetazo que le dio Harry, pero en parte evité el golpe que pensaba darle George. Aunque no sirvió de nada puesto que luego fue y le dio -suspiré. -La profesora lo malinterpretó, pensó que yo también le había pegado en vez de intentar ayudarle.

-No podré intervenir en el castigo, señorita Stone. La profesora Umbrige tiene cada vez más poder que le está entregando el ministro y... -se empezó a reír -dentro de me temo que no mucho, ella será la directora del colegio. Oh, se está haciendo tarde, es hora de que se vaya a su habitación.

Volví a asentir y me marché de allí, no sabía si Fred estaría ya en el refugio o no, pero me bajé directamente. Y nada más entrar me encontré con la chimenea encendida y Fred tumbado en la cama dormido. Y lo único que hice fue tumbarme a su lado y abrazarle.

* * *  
Reviews=Chapters.

Excepto esta semana xD En los próximos días no estaré en España, y me será imposible si quiera subir capítulo porque encima he tenido que guardar todos mis libros en cajas y... la saga de HP está en una de ellas -.-" Y como sigo más o menos la trayectoria del libro guardando la línea pero inventándome cosas lo necesito para poder escribir.

Y gracias a katniss everdeen, Sakuranokimi y Diana por las reviews, ni la falta de lectores ni nada hará que lo deje y... puede que Fred no usara su autocontrol... o quizás sí ;)

¡Nos leemos!


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Vivan las cosquillas!**

-Hey, ¿qué te ha dicho Dumbledore?

-¿Te he despertado? Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, pero venga, cuéntame que ha dicho.

-Que no puede intervenir en mi castigo ni en nada de lo que haga Umbridge. Dice que cada vez tiene más poder y... -¿debía mencionarlo?

-¿Y qué?

-Que dentro de poco ella será la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

-No puede ir en serio. -Fred se sentó en la cama. -¿Y va a dejar que sea así?

-No puede hacer nada, Fred, el ministro la esta dando cada vez más poder dentro del colegio.

Suspiró y me pegó a él, haciendo que la cercanía me pusiera bastante nerviosa.

-¿Y tu castigo qué?

-Me tocará cumplirlo.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas? ¿Esa mujer está loca? No pienso dejarte ir, la última vez no te encontrabas bien, y fueron unos días ¿no?

-O una semana, ya no estoy segura, pero no puedo faltar; me castigará más y peor.

-Y si vas cualquier día te podrá dar algo por los pasillos.

-No será así, Fred, estaré bien.

-No vas a estar bien, Abby, y lo sabes.

-Deja de preocuparte por mi.

-No puedo dejar de hacer eso, pequeña.

-Sí puedes, y ahora vamos a dormir por favor, todavía queda para que empiecen los castigos.

-Como último recurso podríamos hacer poción multijugos para que alguien se haga pasar por ti y...

-Sé que quieres ser tú y no te voy a dejar. Es mi última palabra sobre el tema.

Resopló, pero dejó el tema, y segundos más tarde ya estaba dormido. Su facilidad para dormir me dejaba totalmente noqueada, teniendo en cuenta de que yo solía tardar unas quinientas vueltas en dormirme si no tenía algo en mente. Y hoy volvía a tenerlo. El profesor Dumbledore había dicho que estaría en peligro si se sabía que conocía la profecía pero, ¿por qué? Sabía que Voldemort había vuelto, ¿no debería conocerla si él también formaba parte de ella? Aunque bueno, por lo que sabía Harry tampoco la conocía... debería empezar a buscar más información sobre las profecías, y empezaría al día siguiente; siendo eso lo que hice. Pero en la biblioteca no había nada de información, y lógicamente no podía preguntar a ningún profesor. Trate de volver a intentar dormirme y... vaya, lo conseguí, pero abrazando a Fred.

-¿Qué me está pasando? -murmuré.

-Buenos días, por fin despiertas, no hay quien escape de tus abrazos. -Fred tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si, claro, como tengo taaaaaanta fuerza... tú lo que querías era estar conmigo.

-¿Y qué si es así?

-Solo espero que no te hayas aprovechado de mí.

-Abby, no necesito aprovecharme de ti, tú caerás a mis pies. -Dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Estás seguro, Weasly? -dejé de abrazarle para sentarme encima suya.

-Muy seguro, Stone. -Me fui acercando a él lentamente, y noté como separaba los labios un poco. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Estás nervioso? -Fred se revolvió debajo mía, y sin que me lo esperase, giró para que yo quedara bocarriba.

-Nervioso para nada. -Ahora era yo la que estaba nerviosa, y probablemente él lo fuera a notar. -Creo que eres tú la que lo está...

-Sí, lo estoy porque es muy tarde y nos van a regañar por llegar tarde a clases.

-Olvida las clases, Abby, hagamos pellas, aquí no nos encontraran.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-He querido probar una cosa desde hace algún tiempo... cierra los ojos y confía en mí.

-No serán cosquillas verdad, Fred.

-Claro que no.

Cerré los ojos y las cosquillas empezaron, sabía que lo iba a hacer, pero ya me vengaría más adelante, cuando pudiera moverme de aquí. Empecé a retorcerme y en un ataque de fuerza, volví a estar encima de Fred, así que le devolví las cosquillas, lastima que tuviera más fuerza y volviera a estar debajo suya.

-¡Para, Fred, para! -las carcajadas no me dejaban hablar, pero milagrosamente la frase se entendió y lo sorprendente fue que Fred paró.

-¿Te parece bien este plan? -Dijo, tras apoyar su frente en la mía.

-Me duele la tripa de reírme, ya no quiero quedarme aquí. -Intenté escapar, pero no me dejó. -Fred, dejame irm...

Ya sé que lo anterior era que no iba a continuar peroooooooo... nah, últimamente me han llegado notificaciones de historia favorita y siguiendo historia y... ¡aquí tenéis dos! Confieso que no recuerdo de que van... pero espero que os gusten xX


	16. Chapter 16

_**Castigos. De nuevo**_.

Fred me estaba besando. Lo repito. Fred me estaba besando. Mis pensamientos no daban para más, mi mejor amigo estaba encima mía, con sus labios pegados a los míos. Y yo no respondía ni hacía nada. Quería responder, pero no era capaz de moverme si quiera.

Fred notó que algo iba mal, así que se alejó de mí, poco a poco. Ahora el único pensamiento era el "no te alejes". En serio, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Le empujé suavemente, y él se levantó, dejandome vía libre. Así que huí como siempre he hecho.

Pasé las dos semanas siguientes en las clases y los castigos. No había hablado con Fred del beso, lo único que hacíamos era aparentar normalidad delante de todo el mundo y por la noche dormíamos juntos en mi habitación o en el refugio, depende de como me encontrara después del castigo. Fred había conseguido un pase para llevarme de vuelta a la sala común después de los castigos de Umbrige. La profesora McGonnagall sabía que si tenía que llegar sola a la sala común no lo lograría, y Fred se ofreció voluntario para ayudarme.

En la última noche de castigo, estaba tan agotada que no era capaz de subir escaleras, así que bajamos al refugio; donde Fred llamó a los elfos para que trajeran algo de comida y bebida, además de algunas vendas para tapar mi mano. Dobby se quedó allí con nosotros y no se movió hasta que no acabé todo, y lamentablemente no hubo conversación después de su marcha. Fred tenía una mirada preocupada y yo necesitaba energía. Además de que cuando estábamos solos, a penas hablabamos. Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí a la cama, donde sin pijama y sin nada, me tumbé.

-Abby... creo que tenemos que hablar. Han pasado dos semanas y...

-¿Por qué no te vienes aquí y te tumbas? No tengo fuerzas para levantarme y mirarte -le interrumpí.

-Lo siento.

-Da igual, Fred.-Le respondí mirando al techo.

-No da igual, te besé sin tu consentimiento. -Empezó a hablar mientras que se acercaba a la cama. -Y ya no es eso, somos amigos, no debería haber pasado eso.

-Solo es un beso. -Me giré hacia él, y como hacía todas las noches, me tumbé encima suya. -Ahora mismo podría besarte y no pasaría nada, somos amigos y ya está. Lo olvidariamos y seguiríamos adelante.

-¿Eso es en serio?

-Claro, el beso ya lo tengo bastante olvidado. -Levanté la cabeza de su hombro, donde me apoyaba para dormir, y junté nuestras frentes. -Mira, ahora podríamos besarnos y no pasaría nada, mañana todo olvidado. ¿Ves?

Esta vez, la que tuvo la iniciativa fui yo, y estaba besando a Fred, esta vez de verdad, y él me estaba besando de vuelta. ¿Por qué le había besado? Pronto, el beso se volvió más intenso y dejé de pensar lógicamente. A la porra todo, que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar, ahora mismo lo que más me importaba era no separarme de Fred bajo ningún concepto. Pronto nos separamos, pero lo único que pasó es que nuestra ropa desapareció. Seguíamos besandonos sin parar, ya no podíamos hacerlo, era probablemente superior a nuestra fuerza de voluntad. Y yo no quería parar tampoco, no quería que Fred parase. Solo esperaba que lo que pasara esa noche no cambiara nuestra amistad. Y al día siguiente, al despertar ambos abrazados y desnudos, supe lo más gracioso de todo. Había caído en las redes de Fred Weasley.


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando desperté no me asusté. No me preocupé por nada de lo que había pasado. Probablemente la había fastidiado totalmente. Y no podía contarle a nadie lo que había pasado. ¿Ahora qué hacía? Tenía dos opciones, ignorar lo que había pasado y tratar de seguir con nuestra amistad -que al principio sería raro, sin duda alguna- o bien hablar del tema, opción que no me gustaba ni un pelo.

Al levantarme para volver a mi habitación, Fred se incorporó en la cama, como sorprendido de que me levantara y entonces habló:

-Abby, son las siete de la mañana, es sábado. ¿A donde quieres ir?

-Tengo que hacer deberes, estudiar y mucha prática. -Enumeré mientras me cambiaba a al uniforme. -Ah, y tengo que ir a la biblioteca para una búsqueda sobre varitas.

Ah, pensaba que hoy no tendrías nad...

-Tengo que irme ya, luego hablamos, ¿vale

Salí casi corriendo de la sala, le había interrumpido al hablar -algo que la tímida Abby Stone no habría hecho al principio de curso- y le había mentido sin dudar. Puede que fuera más fácil explicar que es lo que iba a hacer, seguro que me ayudaba a buscar información sobre las visiones. Al igual que podrían hacer todos. Dumbledore decía que podía confiar en todos y, leyendo entre líneas, me decía que se lo contara.

Lo ideal para este asunto sería que tuviéramos un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras decente, pero no, teníamos a una mujer obsesionada con los gatos, lo rosa y negar lo evidente. Aunque fuera arriesgado, todavía había un profesor a quien contarlo y debería saber sobre ello, Snape. Si quería el puesto de esa asignatura sería por algo... ¿no? Aunque había sido mortífago. Se merecía una segunda oportunidad pero era fácil desconfiar de él. Aunque había una manera de saber a que grupo pertenecía su lealtad.

Nunca había intentado provocar una visión sobre alguien, pero ese era mi plan. Saber que haría Snape en el futuro que me permitiera confiar en él en el presente. ¿Sería peligroso provocar una visión? Como mucho me dejaría cansada, pero valdría la pena. Si seguía siendo fiel a Voldemort, podría decirlo con seguridad y lo echarían de la Orden. Así seguro que no habría un infiltrado a favor de Voldemort. Si era fiel a la Orden, confiaría en él y quizá me ayudaría.

Ahora venía lo complicado del asunto, la visión voluntaria. Nunca lo había conseguido, y lo había intentado con Harry y la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos porque le veía muy perdido. Y al final acabé teniendo la visión cuando estaba cenando en el Gran Comedor y casi me abro la cabeza al caer hacia atrá hacía tiempo que las visiones no eran sobre Harry unicamente, así que ahora podría funcionar el provocarlas. Si esta maldición, don o lo que sea quiere funcionar.

Me tumbé en mi cama por si acaso acababa con alguna herida por caerme y cerré los ojos. La verdad es que no sabía que pensar, así que concentré la respiración en relajarme y pensé en como sería el futuro de Severus Snape para acabar dentro de una visión.

_-Profesor, Draco de verdad va a intentar matarlo, lo he visto. Y él, en vez de salvarle, ayudará a Malfoy y le matará. ¡No puede confiar en él!_

_-Señorita Stone, no se preocupe por nada, todo esta cuidadosamente planeado y conocemos el plan del señor Malfoy. _

_-Profesor, Abby o Abbigail si lo prefiere, pero ya no soy alumna. _

_-Como quiera, señorita Stone, ¿Quiere una gragea? He decidido volver a comerlas a pesar de que pueden ser realmente desagradables. -Sacó una del paquete y, sin mirarla si quiera, se la comió. -Deliciosa, son acelgas. _

_-Director, lo importante en este asunto es la desconfianza de Stone hacia mí, no los sabores de las grageas. -Mi yo de la visión miró a Snape, y entonces vi la fecha que había detrás, 16 de septiembre. _

_-Entonces, Severus, como consideras que los sabores de las grageas no son importantes, ¿que le parece explicar su situación a la señorita Stone? -Veo que pongo los ojos en blanco, seguramente pensando en como el director pasa de llamarme como le he dicho. _

_-Si usted lo cree oportuno, que así sea. _

_-Comprendo su preocupación, pero no tiene que hacerlo, Severus esta de nuestra parte, es un... ¿doble agente? ¿No dicen eso los muggles en sus películas de acción?_

_-¿Qué tienen que ver los muggles en todo esto, profesor?_

_-Para que la Orden tenga un infiltrado en sus filas,el profesor Snape se hará pasar por mortífago y para demostrar su lealtad, cuando el señor Malfoy intente matarme, intervendrá y me matará el mismo._

_-¡No puede dejar que le mate! -Grito, y conociendome como me conozco, habiéndolo planeado antes._

_-Agradezco que se preocupe por mí, pero mi tiempo ha llegado. Y como ya está al tanto de los secretos... ¿qué le parece ser el puente de enlace entre la Orden y los mortífagos?_

_-Molly no estará de acuerdo... Bastante que me dejó formar parte..._

_-Dejemos a Molly a parte, sé que es su futura suegra pero no podemos permitir que se interponga entre todo... por mucho que se empeñe en cuidar de todos. -dijo Dumbledore._

_-Entonces... supongo que de acuerdo._

_-Stone, antes de que se vaya... ¿como lleva el tema de las visiones?_

_-¡Profesor prometió no contarlo!_

Cuando me doy cuenta, la visión ya ha acabado y en parte tengo muchas dudas. ¿Molly mi suegra? ¿El profesor Dumbledore se dejará matar? ¿Por qué Snape mencionaría en ese momento las visiones? Supongo que como lo sabe, es que se lo conté en un momento del pasado. Que será ahora. Otra cosa que me hace dudar es yo misma. Si estaba en la visión es que va a pasar sí o sí. Lo cual ya hace otra cosa más que, hasta hace poco era imposible, ver mi propio futuro.

Sabía perfectamente que casi nadie podía ayudarme, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada, así que me levante y me preparé para bajar a las mazmorras, seguro que sería una conversación dura con Snape.

Como tardo la vida en subir si les pongo nombre, voy a prescindir de ellos xD Tengo otro escrito y uno a medias pero... en papel, así que hasta que no los pase al ordenador... intentaré que sea pronto, I promise.

¿Alguna review para alimentar mi ego?


	18. Chapter 18

\- Profesor... ¿puedo pasar? -llamé al despacho de Snape, con cuidado y un día que parecía que tenía mejor humor. Los sábados siempre lo parecía, lo más probable porque no nos veía en todo el día.

\- Stone. Si quiere hablar de su última redacción no quiero saber nada, era más corta de lo que pedí y no merece un aprobado.

\- No, no es por eso; da igual la redacción y tengo claro que fue mi culpa por medir mal. -Entré y cerré la puerta. -Usted es experto en Defensa, ¿no?

\- Algo así, si tiene algún problema con la asignatura tendrá que decirlo a su jefa de casa o a la profesora Umbridge.

\- ¿Puede dejarme hablar, profesor? -le digo ya irritada, es desesperante ver como no es capaz de dejarte hablar en ningún momento.

\- Adelante, si es un asunto largo tome asiento, Stone.

Hago lo que dice y suspiro, no sé como empezar. ¿Quién diría que un Griffyndor hablaría con un Slytherin para pedir ayuda? Y menos al jefe de la casa. Aunque tampoco pensaba contarle nada de esto a nadie.

\- ¿Piensa empezar hoy?

\- Todo empezó cuando Harry Potter entró a Hogwarts, supongo que recordará ese día porque el Sombrero Seleccionador me mencionó -asintió y no dijo nada más, así que supuse que podría continuar hablando. -Ese día descubrí que tenía un don, ver el futuro. Supe que iba a hacer Harry en ese curso, con la piedra filosofal y gracias a eso, las pruebas fueron duras pero exactamente las que sabíamos que con los conocimientos de ellos tres pudieran pasarlas. Año tras año, ayudé a protegerle, hasta el año pasado pude ver como Voldermort volvía, pero no me dio tiempo a nada, ese día estaba enferma y en la enfermería, así que no pude avisar al profesor Dumbledore.

\- Está diciendo que ver el futuro es posible. -Dijo cuando terminé, y asentí. -¿Y por qué no habla con la profesora Trelawney? Será de mayor ayuda que el profesor de pociones...

\- Sé que puede ayudarme, decir algo que me haga pensar en que es posible controlar esto.

\- Quizá en la biblioteca tengan algo sobre el tema, podría buscar allí, pero déjeme que lo dude. Yo no puedo ayudarla.

\- Sí puede. Tengo que saber si esto le ha pasado a más gente en algún momento de la historia. Saber si hay más como yo y que hicieron durante su vida, si pudieron controlarlo; no quiero matarme si estoy en un partido de Quidditch.

\- Yo no puedo ayudarla, lo siento Stone.

\- ¡Tiene que poder, no he podido equivocarme con esto! Llevo siete años malditamente sola, y estoy cansada, ¿por qué demonios me conocen ahora? Necesito saber tanto sobre mi poder como sobre mi propio pasado. -Empecé a notar como tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y, Snape cruel con todos excepto Slytherins me acercó un pañuelo.

\- ¿Y no ha probado a proyectar ese don hacia el pasado? Si funciona en el futuro, quizá también podría ayudarla. Aunque recomiendo que intente primero ver que pasa en otros sitios que no esté presente. -Entonces se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta. -Uno de los Weasley está detrás de la puerta, esperándola, así que vaya con él.

Asentí y me levanté, sin decir nada sobre si guardaba o no el secreto. Supuse que lo haría, pero quien sabe, quizá me equivocaba. Cuando salí, Fred estaba apoyado en la pared, y miró raro al profesor Snape, quien entonces volvió a hablar:

\- Quiero los centímetros que le faltan a su redacción para el lunes, comprendo que pudo tener un error de medida.

\- Gracias, señor.

Sabía que lo había usado de tapadera, pero no era quién para quejarme, así que me alejé de allí con Fred siguiéndome. Sabía que quería hablar pero no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre nosotros, era algo delicado en mi opinión que necesitaba tiempo para que pudiera hablar de ello.

\- Así que Snape tien una vena buena...

\- ¿Eh?

-Sí, lo digo por la redacción, te ha dado una oportunidad, eso no lo hace ni con los Slytherins. -Dijo, tratando de mantener una conversación.

\- Ah, sí, supongo que la tiene, sorprendente, ¿no?

\- La verdad es que sí... -ambos notábamos como no sabíamos que decir. -¿Necesitas ayuda con los ejercicios?

\- ¿De verdad Fred Weasley está proponiendo hacer deberes? -le dije en tono de broma.

\- Hermione cumplió su amenaza de contar a nuestra madre lo de las bromas así que... sí, si no Hermione tiene todo el derecho del mundo, dicho por mi querida y adorada madre, de darnos un par de collejas a George y a mí. -Suspiró y me reí, sabía que Hermione haría algo así, solo era cuestión de tiempo. -Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

\- Biblioteca, por favor, tengo unas pocas cosas que mirar.

Dejamos de hablar y nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca, donde en una mesa ya estaba George sentado, supongo por eso de la conexión entre gemelos.

En ese momento no me di cuenta de que debería haberles pedido ayuda para encontrar los libros sobre visiones, me di cuenta casi un mes más tarde, cuando todo se fastidió.

_Tengo escritos hasta el capítulo 25, de momento, pero no puedo subir hasta mínimo el lunes por un genial y gran examen. Propongo un trato, pequeño maratón -esto serían dos o tres capítulos- si hay reviews para el lunes, a mi me parece un buen trato ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

Sabía que Snape había dicho que en la biblioteca no había nada. Pero no podía perder la esperanza. Y menos con lo rápido que lo había dicho, sin poder sugerir la búsqueda allí. Aunque obviamente no podía mirar nada si Fred y George estaban conmigo todo el rato. Lo bueno es que al ser altos podrían ayudarme a bajar todos los libros a los que no llegaba. Al final iba a resultar que podía utilizarles sin tener que decir nada.

-Chicos hagamos un trato; escribo a vuestra madre como si fuera Hermione y le digo que ya no vendéis los productos de bromas y que estáis estudiando de verdad si me ayudáis sin preguntar.

-Me gusta esa idea, espero que mamá no se de cuenta de que no eres Hermione y deje los vociferadores.

-¿Por qué yo no he recibido ninguno?

-¿Cuántas veces en las últimas semanas has ido a desayunar al Gran Comedor, Fred? No sé donde os metéis vosotros dos, pero ya vale con dejarme de lado.

-Lo siento hermano, cuidaba a Abby después de salir de los castigos con Umbridge y olvidé decirte que no estaría mucho en la habitación.

-Espera, ¿todavía sigues castigada? Creo que ya tienes que ir a hablar con McGonagall. -Fred asintió a lo que había dicho su gemelo y me limité a suspirar, era obvio lo que tenía que hacer pero al final esa mujer acabaría odiándome más.

-No quiero hablar con ella, además acabé ayer el castigo, ya está todo bien y sin problemas, nada por lo que preocuparse.

Al ver que estamos hablando, la señora Prince nos empieza a llamar la atención. Creo que está deseando echarnos de la biblioteca solo porque piensa que vamos a gastar alguna broma en lugar de comportarnos y estudiar. Y buscar lo imposible. Aunque lo imposible es posible, como dicen los muggles. O más bien ese muggle de los comics que corre muy deprisa porque le ha alcanzado un rayo. La verdad es que los muggles tienen ideas raras sobre como obtener poderes; entre las arañas, los rayos gamma y los rayos que caen del cielo todavía no entiendo como alguno no lo ha probado para ver si es verdad que pueden tener poderes. Aunque ahora que lo pienso los muggles son a veces muy ilusos... solo hay que ver como creen que la magia de sus magos es real; vamos, los trucos de cartas no son nada mágico, solo habilidad.

-Abby, te estoy hablando.

-Lo siento, no te estaba haciendo caso, ¿qué pasa?

-Te estaba preguntando por tus padres, tu prácticamente ya conoces a nuestra madre, ahora es nuestro turno de conocer a la tuya, ¿no?

Y Fred metió la pata. Aunque no lo iba a reconocer delante suya, solo me levanté y me fui a buscar en la sección de Adivinación para ver si había algo sobre profecías. Seguro que por ahí podría empezar y luego concretar algo más. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos me ha seguido hasta aquí, aunque se supone que tenemos un trato y que me ayudarán sin preguntar, pero son curiosos y sé que lo harán.

Levanto la cabeza y veo "Visiones en brujas y magos", justamente lo que buscaba pero, como siempre, hay un problema; está demasiado alto para mí. Me pongo de puntillas pero sigo sin llegar, y encima me he dejado la varita en la mochila, como siempre. Suspiro y me voy a dar la vuelta cuando choco contra alguien que está cogiendo el libro. Supongo que por mí.

-Vaya Stone, necesitas a alguien que te ayude, menos mal que estaba por aquí.

-McLaggen, dame el libro, por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que Prince me eche de aquí.

-¿Sabes? Podría dartelo sí... vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida. -Este tío no puede ir en serio. ¡Trata de pedirme una cita!

-Creo que paso de la cita, tengo ya planes que no implican verte la cara, ahora, hazme el favor de darme el libro ya que lo has bajado para mí.

-Si no hay cita no hay libro, lo siento pero es el trato. -Suspiro, la verdad es que este tío es verdaderamente un pesado, no sé como puede haber gente que esté con él. Aunque por lo menos todavía no ha presumido sobre quien conoce y lo importante que es su tío en el mundo mágico. Aunque la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de quien es su tío y que hace, pero debe de ser importante si le menciona a todas horas en todas partes y a todo el mundo.

-Y... oye... que te parece si... en vez de una cita... te doy un beso. -Trato de fingir que me interesa el pobre y pesado chico, y parece que funciona cuando cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza, dejando el libro olvidado; así que aprovecho para quitárselo. -Oye, muchas gracias por bajarme el libro, ¡nos vemos Cormac!

Aprovecho para irme de allí, pero mi pequeño plan falla cuando me agarra fuerte del brazo y empieza a hablarme al oído:

-Oye pequeña zorra, ya has estado con los dos Weasley, ¿qué más te da un beso? Ya tienes una reputación, y eso que la gente no te conocía hasta ahora.

Cada vez aprieta más mi brazo y me obliga a girarme, a pesar de tratar de hacer fuerza, se nota que no puedo con él. Trato de soltarme, pero ya me ha agarrado con los dos brazos y está tirando de mí para llevarme a otro lado.

Aunque su plan se frustra cuando llegan los gemelos tan rápido que es imposible distinguirles. En seguida me apartan de él, con cuidado pero sin prestar atención. Y en ese momento odiaría estar en el sitio de McLaggen, uno le da un puñetazo en la nariz y el otro en el estómago.

-Atrévete a hacerle algo, ¿entendido? -dicen a la vez.

-Chicos, dejadlo, vayámonos antes de que venga alguien.

-Si nos delatas, nos aseguraremos de que sea lo último que hagas. -Dice Fred, y entonces me agarra suavemente y nos vamos de allí. -¿Por qué un libro de visiones?

-Yo... no... no puedo.

Salgo corriendo hacia la sala común, y al entrar veo como Harry, Ron y Hermione están peleando sobre algo, supongo que las visiones de Harry sobre Voldemort.

-¡Tienes que bloquearlas, son demasiado peligrosas! Harry tienes que hablar con Dumbledore, díselo Ron.

Quise intervenir para afirmar lo que había dicho Hermione, pero no me dio tiempo ya que todo se volvió negro. Y al abrir los ojos estaba en brazos de George.

-No sé por qué esos desmayos, pero ahora mismo nos vamos a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, no he comido todavía y con los castigos he perdido mucha sangre durante este tiempo, no te preocupes, ¿vale? Estoy bien, y si vuelve a pasar iré a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

No muy convencido asintió, por suerte no era Fred, él hubiera insistido. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Fred?

_¡Siento haber tardado tanto en subir! Bla, bla, bla, resumen, que no tengo perdón. Ña verdad es qeu los capítulos están escritos... pero en papel. Y transcribirlos es una hora porque también es corrección... y leñe, que es agosto, estoy de vacaciones y me quedo sin ellas porque mi universidad es guay y empiezo el 1 de Septiembre TT-TT Todo el mundo empieza casi a finales... y yo no TT-TT_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me dejo ya con mis penas para otro lado ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

-¡Mira George, está nevando! ¿Podemos ir a jugar con la nieve?

Asiente mientras que sonríe y salgo corriendo para ir a cambiarme de ropa. No pienso ir con una falda a jugar con la nieve. Lo malo es que la enfermería está algo lejos de la sala común así que me quedo sin aliento a la mitad de camino y el resto del camino voy andando.

Al llegar, veo como Ginny está con Colin en un sofá y Ron mirando con cara de malas migas. Algo normal en este sitio. Casi es mejor que no la vean Fred y George, puede que digan que pasan de que su hermana tenga novio pero luego son unos celosos.

Rápidamente me pongo unos pantalones encima de los leotardos, cojo unas manoplas, la bufanda de mi casa y un gorro de lana. Y no puedo olvidar el abrigo de plumas. Quizá no me he abrigado lo suficiente, pero bueno.

Al bajar, veo lo que me temía, Fred y George están peleando con Ginny. Ella tiene cara de enfadada, lo cual da un poco de miedo. Y justo en ese momento empiezan a levantar un poco la voz:

-¡No puedes estar con él!

-Fred deja de meterte en la vida de tu hermana. Por ti también va George.

-No te metas en la conversación, Abbigail. -Fred está molesto ahora conmigo, lo cual es fantástico.

-No me llames así, so merluzo. Quiero ir a la nieve, y nos vamos ahora. Los tres. Es una orden.

-Pienso escribir a mamá sobre esto Ginevra.

-¡No me llames Ginevra, George Weasley! ¿Qué clase de obsesión tenéis vosotros dos con los nombres enteros? ¡Dejadme ya en paz! -Parece que se va a ir cuando se da la vuelta.- Y yo que vosotros no escribía a mamá, está muy liada con todo ese asunto del verano.

-¿La Orden? ¿Vuestra madre está unida a la Orden? -susurro para que los demás no me oigan. Y entonces se quedan callados, supongo que sorprendidos. -¿Dumbledore no me ha mencionado en las reuniones tampoco?

-En las pocas que escuchamos no oímos tu nombre ni una sola vez, ¿cómo sabes de eso? -Ginny seguía sin confiar del todo en mí, y se notaba.

-Menuda seguridad por mantener los asuntos de la Orden dentro de ella. -Murmuro, y Fred parece que se ríe un poco. -Orejas extensibles, ¿no?

-Sí, pero una de ellas se la llevó el gato de Hermione lo cual hizo que no pudiéramos escuchar más, mamá se dio cuenta. -Dijo George.- Bueno, ¿piensas explicar lo de eso?

-Ah, sí, eso. Llevo varios años viajando por distintos países por Europa, y bueno, el año pasado Dumbledore me contó de la Or... digo eso -me corregí antes de que lo hicieran ellos- y al final el viaje por Europa del año pasó fue dedicado a buscar a los antiguos miembros que estaban escondidos. No funcionó muy bien, pensaron que era una broma el volver y eso.

-Supongo que no se creen que haya vuelto. -Ginny suspiró.- Oye, ¿vosotros no os ibais a la nieve?

Me doy una palmada en la frente y antes de que los gemelos hagan nada, tiro de ellos. No quiero perderme la primera nevada en la que voy a poder hacer algo más que pasear por la nieve. A veces me pregunto como he sobrevivido tantos años, en serio, soy hasta repelente.

Cuando bajamos, me llevo una gran decepción, todavía no hay suficiente nieve como para poder hacer una batalla pero sí para, como no, caminar y sentir la nieve en todos lados. Y empaparse lo suficiente como para querer llegar pronto a cambiarme de ropa y tomar algo caliente. Pero no, los gemelos prefieren ir primero a cenar a pesar de que estamos llenos de nieve.

Después de todo eso, salgo corriendo a cambiarme. Parece que correr se está volviendo mi afición, y que se me da de pena. Menos mal que el deporte mágico se juega en escobas y no hay que correr, si no no podría ser algo buena.

Cuando bajo, el Trío de Oro está apartado de todo el mundo, seguro que hablando de nuevo de lo mismo, las visiones de Harry. A veces le envidio, él puede llegar a controlarlas, mientras que lo máximo que puedo hacer yo es no caerme al suelo. Suspiro y voy con los gemelos, que están con unas tazas de chocolate caliente y unas mantas al lado de la chimenea. Por lo menos han tenido una buena idea en el día, lo que más necesito ahora mismo es calor.

-Gracias por las mantas y el chocolate.

-De nada Abbigail.

-Que no me llames así, Fred Weasley.

-Pero te llamas así Abby -dice poniendo una voz de niño pequeño.

-Oye, el chocolate se te ha enfriado un poco, no sé muy bien como calentarlo así que pregunta a Hermione si lo quieres más caliente.

-Gracias por la información, George.

Me levanto mientras que ellos empiezan a hablar de los nuevos productos que venderán en la tienda en un futuro nada lejano según ellos. A veces me pregunto que se les pasa por la cabeza a esos dos.

Al estar cerca del Trío, Ron me ve y los manda callar. Aunque es un poco tarde porque ya he oído como Hermione vuelve a insistir sobre ir a las clases de Snape.

-Oye, Hermione, ¿me puedes calentar el chocolate? George dice que sabes como hacerlo.

-¿Y él no sabe? No me puedo creer que sean capaces de inventar todo eso y luego no recuerden unos pocos hechizos. -Hermione se queja pero me calienta la taza en un segundo.- Ahí tienes tu chocolate caliente, cuidado que ahora quema.

-Sí, puedo notar que está bastante caliente -miro el humo que sale ahora del líquido. Ahora tendré que buscar algo para moverlo, pero mejor eso que el frío. -Oh, por cierto Harry, será mejor que hables con Snape sobre tus visiones. De verdad que te puede ayudar, Dumbledore confía en él, y bastante, créeme.

Antes de que digan nada, me alejo de allí. No quiero que me pregunten como sé todo eso. Al final sé que tendré que explicar lo de mis visiones pero... no quiero que lo sepan. No todavía. Al final de curso lo sabrán y seremos amigos, pero hasta que no sea imprescindible no diré nada.

Me siento junto a Fred y no trato de meterme en la conversación que tiene con George y Lee sobre Quidditch. No sé como pueden pasar tanto tiempo hablando del deporte, vale que les guste pero yo creo que ya roza la obsesión.

Cuando termino mi chocolate, la mitad de la sala esta vacía, por lo que entre el sueño que me entra y la poca gente, deduzco que ya es algo tarde. Pero no quiero irme ya a dormir. Me apoyo contra Fred, quien me tapa más con la manta que tengo encima y al final cierro los ojos. Entro a un estado de sueño en el que no sé si de verdad me está dando la mano o lo estoy soñando, y al final despierto. Pero no me muevo, me limito a escuchar como Ron y Hermione hablan con los gemelos:

-¿Estáis seguros de que sabéis quien es? -dice ella.

-Nos ha hablado de algo que sabemos nosotros tres, aconsejándonos. -Ahora es Ron quien trata de sembrar la duda.

-Si yo fuera vosotros, no me fiaba de ella. Harry dice que sí que tenemos que hacerlo pero... ¿no os resulta extraño que aparezca de repente?

-Ahora que lo dices...

-En la biblioteca no ha querido hablar de sus padres. -Dice George, terminando la frase de Fred.

-Buscad las respuestas de quienes son, quizá eso nos diga si es o no de fiar. -Y ambos se marchan, dejando a los gemelos callados, y a mí con una sensación de peligro.


	21. Chapter 21

Cuando me di cuenta, estabamos a final del trimestre y cada vez tenía menos tiempo para contarlo todo, aunque todavía no lo supiera. La parte buena es que podía controlar eso de ver el presente. Aunque todavía era incapaz de distinguirlo del futuro. No me preocupaba mucho, sabía que podía controlarlo, pero todavía necesitaba tiempo. Uno que no tenía, Fred me preguntaba más porque me desmayaba de vez en cuando y cada vez tenía menos excusas. Aunque estaba bien desmayarse cerca suya, siempre procuraba que no me abriera la cabeza con el suelo.  
Al final, acabé evitando estar a solas con él, Harry y Hermione. Pero olvidé a alguien, Ron; quien resultó ser más curioso de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. Así que, una noche, estando casi a solas con él en la Sala Común, empezó a bombardearme con preguntas:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué espías a Harry? ¿Cómo sabías de lo que hablábamos? Sospecho de ti, y no soy el único, Stone. Si es que es tu verdadero apellido.  
-Venga ya, Ron. -Empecé a reírme por lo absurdo de la conversación. Y más por la parte en la que quería parecer alguien que imponía, algo que claramente no hace.- Claro que me apellido Stone, y por favor, ¿espiar a Harry? ¿En serio?  
-Yo pregunto lo que me ha dicho Hermione, la verdad es que me fio de ti, si Fred y George lo hacen será por algo. -Se encogió de hombros. Oh mierda, siento mucha culpabilidad por estar mintiendoles.  
-Que se fie Ron no significa que yo lo haga. ¿Piensas contarnos algún día como sabías de nuestra conversación?  
-Ya sé que tu no te fías Hermione, pero tienes que hacerlo, por favor. No os lo puedo contar, no todavía.  
-¿De verdad lo contarás? -Asentí.- Está bien, dejemos el tema. ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?  
-Adoro el chocolate caliente.

Sonreí ante la mención de esa hermosa bebida. Creo que ya me empezaban a conocer lo suficiente y eso que no había hablado con ellos casi nunca.  
A los pocos minutos, llegó Harry con cuatro tazas que humeaban. En cuanto me dio el mío, di un pequeño sorbo mientras que miraba a la chimenea. Entonces vi como las llamas cambiaban de forma a una habitación cerrada, donde un hombre con gafas, el mismo de la escoba del sueño, estaba dando vueltas por ahí. Y entonces apareció una serpiente, acercándose a él.

-¡Abby!  
-¿Qué? -Estaba tan metida en las imágenes que no me había dado cuenta de que me estaban hablando. Y ahora había perdido lo que iba a pasar, mierda. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore. -Chicos me tengo que ir, asuntos de la Orden.  
-¿Estás en la Orden? -Preguntó Hermione después de beber de su taza, a lo que me acordé de la mía y bebí un buen trago.  
-Sí, estoy en la Orden.  
-¿Y por qué nunca te hemos visto?  
-Porque mi deber era buscar magos que estaban escondidos para que se unieran ahora.  
-Ahora si que te creemos, ¿sientes algo raro? Como... ¿ganas de decir la verdad a todas horas?  
-Hermione ¿qué habéis hecho?  
-Tu chocolate tenía Veritaserum, le hemos robado un poco a Umbridge, tiene demasiado en su despacho.  
-Harry no puede estar presente en lo que me preguntéis.  
-¿Por qué no puedo? Creo que me incumbe más que a ellos. No me parece justo.  
-Está diciendo la verdad, no tiene otra opción así que te quedarás aquí, con Ron.  
-¡Hermione, yo quiero estar!  
-Eres un bocazas y lo contarás, así que te quedas aquí, con Harry. Luego os contaré lo que pueda. ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

Asentí, no quería hablar por miedo a lo que pudiera decir. Seguro que Hermione sabía dar con las preguntas correctas para sacarme todo.  
Mientras que subíamos, nos encontramos a Fred y George en las escaleras, que intentaron hablar pero Hermione solo necesito mirarles para que volvieran a su habitación. Esta chica molaba, y las demás solo quieren imitarla.

-Elige la cama que quieras, hay libres dos así que te puedes quedar ahí si luego no quieres volver a tu cuarto.  
-No quiero sentarme, quiero respuestas.  
-Bueno, pues pregunta. -Me tumbé en mi cama mientras que esperaba a que hablara, pero estaba totalmente callada.- Oye, que la poción tiene un efecto, si quieres la verdad pregunta deprisa, luego te diré cualquier cosa que resulte creíble y no tendrás otra oportunidad.  
-Si, si, ya voy... -pero siguió pensando. Como todo lo piense tanto se volverá vieja antes de hacer nada con su vida.- Vale, ya lo tengo. ¿Por qué antes mirabas a la chimenea?  
-Al principio por nada, luego porque he visto una habitación en la que había un hombre que tenía gafas y que ya vi en un sueño antes y había una serpiente. Ya no sé qué pasa luego, me habéis llamado y he perdido el resto.  
-¿Qué? No entiendo... ¿qué es lo que has visto?  
-Ya te lo he contado.  
-No, no era esa la pregunta -murmuró- ¿cómo llamas a lo que has visto?  
-Visiones.  
-Es imposible tener visiones, nadie en la historia las ha tenido. Lo más parecido son las profecías y son un don que enseñan el futuro de una manera para nada literal.  
-No es imposible, veo el futuro Hermione. Ahora también el presente. Lo estoy mejorando.  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver con Harry? -Estaba confusa, como es normal al descubrir que se puede ver el futuro.  
-Son sobre Harry. Bueno, eran, ahora también sales tú, Fred, George, el señor de las gafas, Snape, Dumbledore, ... ¿me explico?  
-Te explicas, sí. Y es alucinante, de verdad, conoces el futuro así que sabes que va a pasar.  
-Todo puede cambiar, sobretodo si los implicados no conocen ese futuro.  
-Por eso Harry no debe saberlo. Pero si le puedes contar esto.  
-Querrá saber sobre el futuro. ¿Acaso tú no quieres saber si vas a acabar con Ron?  
-¿De qué me estás hablando?  
-Vaya, Hermione Granger nerviosa, nunca me lo había esperado. Y menos por la mención de un chico.

Empezó a ponerse roja y murmurar algo que no entendí, a lo que me reí. Así que así se sentía hablar con una amiga. Y me lo había perdido durante tanto tiempo. Por lo menos ahora tendría tiempo para hacerlo, tenía una vida por delante.

_Había escrito otro comentario pero soy tonta y lo he borrado :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Os voy a decir la verdad, estoy alucinando con que haya reviews. De verdad. Pero alucinando. Cuando me han llegado los mails al correo he empezado a reírme delante del móvil como una idiota. Yo molo, ¿sabéis? Soy tan guay como Abby. Vale, no, ella mola, pero mola de verdad no como yo. Pero es una idiota con los sentimientos así que el amor y ella... pobre Fred, la verdad, creo que va a seguir en la friendzone un tiempo más... je xD  
Muchas gracias por las reviews, de verdad. Anima ver como hay alguien que le gusta lo que haces, aunque sea solo un fanfic._

_Y antes de que se me olvide, draxanlea por mucho que los gemelos ayuden a Abby a encontrar a sus padres está algo... complicado, pero pronto se sabrá algo de ellos, ya verás. Natalia UvUr, Abby ha seguido tu consejo y se lo ha contado a Hermione, un gran paso a pesar del Veritaserum je. PrLovato22 muchas gracias por pensar que es original, todavía está en ello y a cada momento prometo que se volverá más original ^^ Ahora... os voy a contar un secreto. El final está escrito. Pero faltan unos pocos capítulos sobre el medio, así que no sé como lo encajaré en todo, pero os aseguro que original es. Vamos, espero que cuando llegue os sorprenda xD_

_¡Gracias por aguantarme y leerme!_


	22. Chapter 22

-¿De verdad me dejas quedarme? No quiero ir a mi habitación, ninguna de las chicas de mi curso son amigas y... bueno, no tengo ganas de las preguntas de Harry y Ron.  
-No te preocupes, hay camas de sobra.  
-Y siento todo esto, lo del Veritaserum. No te conocemos, apareces de pronto y... eres muy misteriosa, no cuentas nada... de verdad que lo siento, por no haber confiado en ti.  
-Es normal, yo tampoco hubiera confiado en alguien que aparece de pronto.  
-¿Fred y George saben esto?  
-No, no me atrevo a contarlo. Es... mi secreto, llevo con el mucho tiempo, solo Dumbledore lo conoce y... no fue por voluntad mía. Bueno, el profesor Snape lo sabe, pero no quiere ayudarme, y sé que puede.  
-¿Por eso nos decías que confiaramos en él? -Asentí.- Bueno, supongo que será de confianza, pero los gemelos lo son, tienes que contarlo.  
-Lo haré, en cuanto esté preparada al cien por cien.  
-Como quieras. -Se acercó a una de las camas y se sentó. -¿Y Dumbledore? ¿No tenías que ir a verle?  
-Es tarde, ahora estará durmiendo seguramente, es mejor que no le moleste ahora, mañana en cuanto me despierte iré a hablar con él; tengo algo de margen con las visiones.  
-Iré contigo mañana, ahora vamos a dormir por lo menos un rato. Yo no sé tú pero estoy cansada.

Pero nada más apagar la luz, sin que nos de tiempo a cerrar los ojos, la puerta de abre y se vuelve a encender.

-Granger, Stone; los Weasley las necesitan. Bajen rápido a la Sala Común.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están bien? -Menos mal que Hermione estaba cansada, no sé cómo lo haría si estuviera con energía y cuantas preguntas le hubiera hecho a la profesora McGonagall.  
-Arthur Weasley ha sido atacado por una serpiente en una misión de la Orden. Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que llevaros a todos con Dumbledore para llevarlos al cuartel de la Orden.

Lo que había visto era el futuro del señor Weasley, el padre de los gemelos, Ginny y Ron. Y lo había podido evitar. Pero no, no fui a hablar con Dumbledore. Había sido una estupida.

-Abby no es tu culpa, finge que estás bien o lo que sea pero por favor, no estés así, les vas a preocupar más aún a todos y no. -Suplicó.  
-Joder Hermione, ¡es mi culpa! Podría haberlo evitado si hubiera ido a hablar con Dumbledore.

Se quedó callada, al igual que hice yo. Nos limitamos a seguir a la profesora hasta que llegamos con Fred, George y Ginny. Ni rastro de Ron y Harry, seguramente ya con Dumbledore. Les hizo una seña y nos fuimos todos hacia el despacho del director, donde la chimenea ya estaba encendida y había una bolsa de polvos flu encima del escritorio de Dumbledore. De verdad íbamos a irnos de Hogwarts.

-Minerva, ya he avisado a Sirius de que irán todos. Arthur está en San Mungo, no os preocupéis, estará bien. Y vuestra madre está con él.  
-Profesor tengo que hablar con usted, ahora, en cuanto se vayan todos.  
-¿Tiene que ver con lo que le contaste a Hermione anoche? -Ron preguntó y con ello metió un poco la pata.  
-¿Se lo has contado a Hermione lo que sea pero no ha nosotros?  
-Fred no es momento, coged los polvos flu y a la chimenea, vamos.

Lo hizo a regañadientes, como siempre que obedecía a Hermione. Así todos se fueron y me quedé a solas con él director. Bueno, casi a solas, McGonagall estaba aquí todavía.

-Lo vi profesor, vi como atacaban al señor Weasley y no vine a avisarle.  
-¿Cómo que lo vio, Stone?  
-Luego te lo cuento, Minerva. No es su culpa, señorita Stone, es normal que no le diera tiempo a avisar. Normalmente las visiones tardan más en cumplirse, ¿no?  
-Sí, pero tenía que haberlo notado, todo está cambiando y...  
-No hay más tiempo, Albus, se tiene que ir ya.

Sin dejar tiempo a nada, la profesora McGonagall me dio los polvos flu y me empujó a la chimenea. Me dio tiempo a ver como Umbridge entraba en el despacho y me veía irme.  
Lo siguiente fue aparecer en Grimmauld Place, bastante mareada. Así que salí corriendo para ir al baño y vomitar.

-¿Estás bien, Abby? -Gritó Ron.  
-¡No gritéis, despertaréis al hipogrifo!  
-¡Tú también estás gritando Sirius! -gritó ahora Hermione.- ¡Y baja ahora!

Al darme la vuelta, vi como estaban los gemelos en la puerta, con cara preocupada. Genial, ahora tenían algo más por lo que preocuparse.

-¿Estás bien? -dijeron a la vez.  
-El Veritaserum nunca me sienta bien. -Murmuré al salir del baño y salir hacia el Salón. -La próxima vez que me quieras dar Veritaserum, Hermione Granger, no lo hagas o el próximo vómito será para ti.  
-Lo siento, no sabía que te sentaba mal.  
-¿Por qué te ha dado Veritaserum?  
-Cosas nuestras, Fred.

Me odiaba por mentirle. Mentirles más bien. A todos y cada uno de ellos les había mentido.  
Me senté en uno de los sillones, sin hablar mucho. Sólo pensaba en que era mi culpa. Por mucho que Dumbledore y Hermione dijeran que no lo era. Si los Weasley se enteraban me echarían la culpa.

-Abby, te presento a Sirius Black, mi padrino y dueño de esta casa.  
-¿Eh? Oh, lo siento Harry, no estaba pendiente. Encantada de conocerle señor Black, soy Abby Stone.  
-Llámame Sirius, señor es demasiado formal. Y ya sé quién eres, Harry me ha preguntado en muchas cartas sobre si debería confiar en ti, y la verdad no veo el motivo por lo que no tendría que hacerlo.  
-Oye Abby, podemos echar a Harry de aquí y podías contarnos que es lo que te ha pasado en la Sala Común, cuando mirabas la chimenea. Por favor, no le contaré tu secreto a Harry.  
-¿Ron también sabe que tienes un secreto? ¿De verdad somos amigos, Abby?  
-Fred por favor... no insistas -dije.  
-No digas más, cuenta el maldito secreto, Stone. -Y ahora George era el que hablaba. Maldito Ron.  
-Ron, ¿por qué no has cerrado la boca? ¡Abby tiene sus motivos para no contar nada!  
-Déjalo, Hermione, tanto interés tiene, bien. Sí sé algo malo sobre él, le avisaré y no se podrá cambiar. Atente a las consecuencias, Ronald Weasley.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? -ahora tenía miedo. Estúpido Ron.  
-Desde que Harry entró a Hogwarts, veo su futuro. Uno que no le pienso contar a nadie. Pero todo cambió al empezar el curso. ¿Quieres saber que veía en la chimenea? Como la maldita serpiente atacaba a tu padre. ¿Contento con qué lo haya dicho?

Después de estallar con eso, me sentí más libre. Pero no preparada para lo que se venía encima en cuestión de segundos.

_Odio cuando tengo escrito algo y... ¡se borra! No sé si soy yo o que... pero cosas de estas las escribo varias veces -.-"_

_Otra vez, y no me casaré de agradecerlo, muchas gracias por las reviews y seguir la historia de Abby. Natalia UvUr Fred va a seguir en la friendzone... o quizá ya no (ops). Draxanlea, no me expliqué bien, tengo el final... pero no los capítulos del medio xD Faltan... no sé, ¿mucho? No lo tengo muy claro... pero ya se verá, de momento queda mucha Abby por aguantar... menos si muere por el camino. No dudare en ser cruel si hace falta... aunque creo que no me sale ._

_Mañana, creo que mañana o si no pasado, volveré a subir y molestaros más con mis comentarios. Y si véis que algo no encaja con la historia o hay problemas en los capítulos, no dudéis en avisarme ;) _


	23. Chapter 23

Al principio, solo había silencio. Supongo que intentaban asimilar la información. Cuando por fin hubo algo de movimiento, fue Harry que se fue del salón, supongo que para ir a su habitación. Luego Ginny también se fue, supongo que necesitaría pensar en todo, pero quizás solo quería ir a ver a Harry.

Cuando se movió, Fred fue el primero que reaccionó, hablando en un tono normal que no dejaba de echarme más culpa de la que ya sentía:

-Por tu culpa nuestro padre puede morir.

-Fred no es culpa de Abby, ellla... yo... la entretuve, iba a ir a ver a Dumbledore pero... la interrogué y... oh dios mío lo siento tanto... -Hermione trató de acercarse a Ron, pero este no la dejó y también se fue de allí. Genial, ahora se había enfadado con ella por mi culpa.

-Stone, no quiero que estés cerca nuestra.

George fue quien tuvo el turno esta vez de echarme la culpa de todo. Y después se fueron ambos, algo que tampoco era necesario pero comprensible, su padre estaba en peligro de muerte por mi culpa y se habían encargado de aclararlo. Aunque tampoco hacía falta, ya lo hacía yo sola. Por ahora, y por mucho que sintiera todo eso, tenía que ayudar a Hermione; ella era la importante no yo; como estaba bien claro, solo era una pieza más en el juego entre Harry y Voldemort.

Me acerqué a ella, quien solo estaba parada; pero al oír los gritos de Harry y Ron, empezó a llorar. Se oyó algo sobre culpa y hablar con alguien, para luego oír un portazo y a alguien que bajaba por las escaleras.

-Está enfadado contigo también, Hermione, pero si hablas con él se le pasará, solo está preocupado por su padre. -Harry trataba de demostrar tranquilidad, pero se notaba que no estaba para nada tranquilo.- Venga, a que esperas, sube a hablar con él. -Y Hermione le hizo caso, se secó las lágrimas y salió rápido de la habitación. -Oye, Sirius... ¿podemos hablar un momento?

No me había dado cuenta que durante todo el rato, había estado ahí sentado. Sin intervenir, solo callado y supongo que pensando y asimilando información. O buscando culpables.

Asintió, y ambos se fueron de allí, dejándome sola. Me apoyé en un sofá y cerré los ojos, deseando dormir. Claramente no lo conseguí, solo veía las imágenes del fuego, una y otra vez. Ahora ya tenía un nuevo objeto de pesadillas, y no iban a ser nada agradables si sumaba todos los factores externos.

Decidí abrir los ojos, cansada de ver lo mismo una y otra vez, para encontrarme delante a Sirius Black. Y estaba mirándome fijamente.

-No hagas caso a Fred y George, no es tu culpa. Vale, podrías haber ido a avisar a Dumbledore pero no habría llegado a tiempo. Ni él ni nadie, todos tenían algo que hacer esta noche. Si Arthur está ingresado tiene un motivo, y no había manera de salvarle, era un punto fijo en el tiempo; algo inalterable.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto del tiempo, señor Black? -Ahora resulta que un preso fugado de Azkaban sabe como funciona esto.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre?

-¿Qué? -Me empezó a latir fuertemente el corazón. Había conocido a mi madre. Sabía quien era. Iba a tener _explicaciones_.

-Sabía que te había llamado Abby, pero no sabía que había mantenido su apellido. Y bueno, menos mal que no te puso el de tu padre...

-¿También conoces a mi padre? -Cada vez era una caja más llena de sorpresas.

-Ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, ¿vale? Necesitas descansar. Y hablar con Ginny, ella te entenderá. Y los gemelos lo harán también, pero dales tiempo. Tu habitación está en la segunda planta, la puerta de la derecha de las escaleras.

Me había dado largas con lo de mis padres, sí, pero en parte tenía razón, tenía que descansar por mucho que no quisiera. Y ahora tenía más información sobre ellos que nunca. Y encima con una fuente nueva. Aunque más que nueva, con una fuente. La primera. No entendía muy bien por qué nadie me había dicho nada de eso.

La habitación era bastante grande, lo suficiente como para que tres camas entraran de sobra y sobrara espacio. La casa parecía pequeña pero no era nada de eso. Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama del medio, sin moverse pero se notaba que estaba despierta, así que hablé:

-Creo que puedo averiguar como está tu padre ahora mismo. Solo si quieres. -Levantó la cabeza y asintió, pero seguía sin hablar. -Y lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, de verdad, era imposible que pudieran avisarle y que pudiera salir de allí. No te preocupes, ¿vale? -Se notaba que había estado llorando, pero no quise decir nada. -¿Cómo vas a averiguar como está?

-A veces, no siempre, puedo ver el presente. El profesor Snape me lo dijo, también me recomendo que tratara de ver mi pasado, pero eso no tengo muy claro como hacerlo. ¿Cuál es mi cama? -Señaló la de la izquierda y me dirigí hacia ella. No me fiaba mucho de ser capaz de tenerme en pie si veía algo.

Cerré los ojos, notando como Ginny me miraba y decidí utilizar eso para centrarme en el misterioso señor Weasley. Gracias a las visiones tenía una idea de como era, pero nada más. Imaginé San Mungo y al señor Weasley en una camilla, y al instante vi a un médico y a la que supongo que sería la señora Weasley.

-Nos falta encontrar el antídoto, pero no se preocupe, está bien mientras que esté aquí. En cuanto las heridas dejen de sangrar, podrá irse a casa con su mujer.

-¡Oh Arthur, menos mal!

Abrí los ojos y sonreí. Había funcionado. Sorprendentemente. Y encima estaba bien, así que era una doble sonrisa. Ginny entendió todo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Fred, George! -Se oyó un crack.- ¡Papá está bien, lo acaba de ver Abby en una visión, decírselo a Ron!

-No confíes en ella, quizá no ha visto nada y se lo ha inventado para ganar tu confianza. -Dijo Fred en un tono algo alto. Y me quitó la sonrisa que tenía.

-Yo sí me fio. Y vosotros deberíais. Sois unos desagradecidos, agradecer que no pueda hacer magia porque de los _mocomurciélagos_ no os ibais a librar.

Oí como Ginny subía las escaleras, supongo que para avisar a Ron de las novedades, y aprovechando que no había nadie, recogí mis cosas y bajé las escaleras. Estaba claro que aquí no era bienvenida por los gemelos, y tampoco quería molestar a nadie más con mi estúpida presencia, así que mejor irse. Ya volvería para las reuniones si eso.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso eres mi padre para preguntarme eso? -Sirius se quedó callado, sin saber que decir.- Lo suponía. Soy mayor de edad y dado que no hay nada que me retenga aquí, me voy.

-¿No quieres saber nada de tu madre?


	24. Chapter 24

Había dado en mi debilidad, el querer saber más sobre mi madre. Pero de verdad quería irme, no quería estar en la misma casa que los gemelos. El odio era demasiado fuerte. Y el drama, porque ellos dos tienen mucho drama.

Sirius estaba detrás mía, esperando supongo que una respuesta a su pregunta. Suspiré y asentí, así que dio por supuesto que me iba a quedar después de escucharle.

— Ya te he dicho que eres igual que tu madre, ¿no? —Volví a asentir.— Ella solo tenía diecisiete años cuando te tuvo, y ahora eres igual a ella.

— ¿Cómo puedo ser igual? Algo tengo que tener de mi padre, ¿no? —le interrumpí.

— No, no lo tienes. Tu madre me explicó que en tu familia había algo que hacía que todas fuerais iguales. Al igual que los Potter tienen el "es igual que su padre pero con los ojos de la madre".

— Pero eso es imposible, tengo que tener algo de él, algo que me de una pista sobre quien es. Sobre quienes son. —Me corregí.

— Abby, si yo no quiero que sepas nada, no lo sabrás, nadie te dirá nada.

— ¿Por qué, Sirius Black? —cuestioné.

— Dumbledore dijo eso. Vamos a la cocina, Molly va a llegar en cualquier momento para llevar a todos al hospital. —Fui a hablar pero ni si quiera me dejó.— Después del intento de fuga de hoy, no vas a ir a ningún lado.

No era justo. Primero no me decía prácticamente nada de mi madre, y luego resulta que ni si quiera puedo salir de aquí. Le seguí a la cocina protestando en susurros y arrastrando los pies. Iba a conseguir irme de aquí, costara lo que costara. Aunque tuviera que volver a Hogwarts.

Durante diez minutos hubo mucho ruido en la casa, y luego silencio absoluto. Se habían ido todos a San Mungo y de verdad me había quedado aquí. Y sin desayunar todavía, por lo que mi tripa sonó. No entiendo como podían haber ido todos por ahí sin dormir y comer algo. O quizá lo habían hecho mientras que preparaba mis cosas para irme, opción muy probable al ver el desastre de la cocina. Y menos mal que se lo habían dejado todo por ahí, me ahorraba el tener que preparar algo.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba comiendo sola hasta que oí ruido arriba. Dejé todo como estaba y salí al salón, para encontrarme un perro negro tumbado en el suelo. Nada más verme, salió corriendo escaleras arriba y me quedé parada. Y eso hizo él en el primer piso, esperando a que subiera. Así subimos hasta la habitación de Sirius, a la que no pensaba entrar, pero el perro no pensaba lo mismo y me empujó para que estuviera dentro. Se acercó al armario y empezó a rebuscar por todas partes hasta darme una foto.

— Tu madre está en esa foto.

— ¿De dónde sales? —Sirius estaba delante del armario, justo donde había estado el perro.— Oh, tu eres el perro. —Me sentí estúpida al decirlo, era obvio que él era el perro.

— Olvida que soy animago, solo mira la foto, ¿no querías conocer a tu madre? Ahí esta.

— ¿Quienes son estos? —Señale al chico con gafas y a la chica que sujetaba por la cintura.

— Son James y Lily Potter, eramos amigos. Todos. Lily era la mejor amiga de tu madre.

No sabía que más decir ante la mención de los padres de Harry. Ya sabía que Sirius había sido el mejor amigo de James, pero... una cosa es saberlo y otra decir algo cuando te los "presenta". Al final decidí no decir nada, solo por no meter la pata y me dediqué a mirar la foto.

Los cuatro miraban sonrientes a la cámara, James y Lily abrazados, Sirius al lado de James y mi madre al lado de Lily. Confirmé lo que había dicho Sirius de que eramos iguales, tenía el pelo rizado y negro, tal y como lo tenía yo ahora, teníamos la misma cara y los mismos ojos verdes. Quería seguir mirando la foto, pero Sirius me la quitó y la guardó.

— ¡Oye, la estaba viendo! —protesté.

— Ya la has visto bastante, vamos, hay que bajar, ya han llegado todos, ¿no los oyes? Molly quería conocerte, lo ha dicho antes.

El día de hoy era un continuo "voy a hacer refunfuñar a Abby" por parte de Sirius. Y no era justo de nuevo. Yo solo había querido ser una molestia menos en la casa, algo comprensible debido a todos los que eramos. Y más siendo el cuartel de la Orden. Creo que ya tenían bastante como para ocuparse de una loca que ve el futuro, la verdad.

Cuando bajé, todos se estaban quitando los abrigos y hablaban muy animados. El señor Weasley debía estar bien, si no dudo que estuvieran así. La señora Weasley se acercó, y se quedó delante mía mirando fijamente. Hasta que Sirius le dio un codazo:

— ¡Sirius! —le regañó.

— Puedes decirle que es igual que ella, ya lo sabe, no te preocupeas. Pero solo eso. —Y se fue de allí. El hombre era un poco raro, y tanto misterio con eso me molestaba bastante.

— Discúlpame por no haber saludado, soy Molly. Estás muy mayor ya, Abby, Dumbledore no me avisó de que habías crecido tanto. —¿Ahora resulta que me conocía? Cada vez entiendo menos.— Oh, eso no te lo debe de haber contado, no te preocupes, lo entenderás en algún momento. ¡Niños, a poner la mesa, vamos a comer ya!

Y también se fue de allí. ¿Pero por qué nadie me decía nada? Creo que voy teniendo edad para conocer a mis padres y los malditos motivos por los que viví en un orfanato hasta los once.

Me fui a poner la mesa con todos, y mientras que llevaba un montón de platos, Fred se chocó contra mí, provocando que todos cayeran al suelo, y yo con ellos, clavándome muchos de los pedazos en el brazo que había utilizado para apoyarme.

— ¡Joder, Fred! ¿¡Eres imbécil o qué te pasa!? —empecé a gritar.

— ¡No me grites! —y ahora gritaba él.

— ¡Te grito si me da la gana!

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho a gritarme!

— ¿Y tú sí? —decidí calmarme un poco, pero el brazo dolía un pelín y me hacía querer gritar más aun.

No le dio tiempo a responder, la señora Weasley entró a la cocina y vio mi brazo. Eso bastó para que empezara a gritar a Fred y que los que faltaban vinieran rápidamente. Hermione se acercó a mí y me llevó al salón, donde se seguían oyendo los gritos.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Ron.

— Si le quitamos tengo en el brazo un montón de trozos de plato y que nad...

No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque empecé a estornudar. Lo que era malo ya que si me ponía enferma... como le pasaba a muchos niños pequeños, mi magia se descontrolaba y pobre del que estuviera cerca. Solo esperaba que fuera un resfriado y no una gripe.


	25. Chapter 25

El resto de las vacaciones de Navidad lo pasé en la cama por orden de la señora Weasley. Al final resultó que había pillado una gripe, así que estuve todo el tiempo en una nueva habitación encerrada. Todos lo consideraban excesivo al principio, pero cuando la señora Weasley vino a intentar darme uno de sus remedios contra la gripe y salió con la ropa llena de mocos de los estornudos combinados con magia y el pelo cambiado de color también por culpa de la magia todos vieron como una buena idea que me quedara allí metida. También aceptaron porque cada vez que estornudaba transformaba algo, como el pomo de la puerta, la propia puerta o incluso un plato o una cuchara que decidía atacar a quien estuviera cerca. Lo bueno de esa gripe fue que no tenía ninguna visión, la enfermedad las anulaba totalmente así que parecía una persona totalmente normal.

Después de una semana en cama, llegó el día que me desperté totalmente bien. Mis enfermedades solían ser raras, llegaban sin avisar y así se iban. Y justo ese día fue cuando dejaron salir al señor Weasley del hospital. Y también convocaron una reunión de la Orden, ya que iban a ir la mayoría para celebrar la Navidad decidieron aprovechar el momento, así que el profesor Lupin, Tonks, el profesor Moody e incluso Snape vinieron a la casa y se reunieron todos en la cocina. Y cuando fui a entrar, la señora Weasley me prohibió la entrada:

-Tú no puedes entrar, querida, eres muy joven para pertenecer a la Orden.

-Pero señora Weasley, llevo en la Orden desde que cumplí los diecisiete.

-Déjala entrar, Molly, Dumbledore quiere que esté aquí con nosotros, ¿no te lo ha dicho? -Moody salió en mi defensa, lo que me dejó entrar sin problemas.- ¿No tiene nada que contarnos, señorita Stone?

-¿Qué? -¿Y ahora de qué hablaba este?

-Dumbledore nos ha dicho que tenía algo que decirnos sobre unas visiones.

¿Tanto secretismo tenía el director durante siete años para que ahora se lo fuera contando a todo el mundo? Creo que a Albus Dumbledore le empieza a fallar demasiado la cabeza... aunque si ahora quería que contara todo, mejor para mí, menos tener que ocultar todo. Empecé a contarlo todo, en la versión exprés claro, por mucho que estuviera curada de la gripe estaba cansada. Lo bueno es que al acabar, ni si quiera preguntaron, solo fueron directamente al grano:

-No podemos ayudarte a controlar eso, cada uno de vosotros sois un gran mundo y...

-¿Perdón? ¿Cada uno de nosotros? -Interrumpí a Moody. -¿De qué está hablando?

-Tu madre también tenía esas visiones, y tu abuela, y tu bisabuela y así desde la primera mujer de tu familia. Las cuales sorprendentemente sois siempre iguales, pero cada vez más poderosas. Eso es lo que os diferencia a cada una de vosotras. Y creemos que tú eres la más poderosa de todas vosotras.

-¡No tenías que haberlo contado, Alastor! -gritó Sirius. ¿Tan importante era que no supiera nada sobre mi familia?

-Abby, ¿por qué no vas con todos los demás un momento fuera? -dijo la señora Weasley.

-Pero señora Weasley, quiero saber todo esto, quiero saber quien era mi madre, quien era mi padre, por qué las malditas visiones y todo lo que me estáis ocultando.

-Contra menos sepas mejor, solo eres una niña, no sé en que estaba pensando Albus cuando te dejó entrar a la Orden.

-Cariño, es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que quiera -le dijó el señor Weasley a su mujer, pero le valió una mala mirada que hizo que se encogiera en la silla.

-Sirius, ¿le has enseñado la foto? -le preguntó el profesor Lupin, y él asintió. -¿Y se la has dado?

-Le he enseñado la foto en la que estamos los cuatro -dijo. -La otra no.

-Dale la otra, vamos. -Sirius obedeció y me dio la foto a la que se refería Lupin. Solo salían mi madre y él. -Ahora tienes la foto, Abby, ve fuera como te ha dicho Molly.

Decidí hacer caso, bastante que ahora tenía una foto de mi madre. Ya era más de lo que había conseguido sola en diecisiete años. Cuando estaba en la puerta, me di cuenta de algo, no sabía su nombre:

-¿Cómo se llamaba? -hablé tan bajo que no sé ni como Sirius fue capaz de oirme.

-Allison, pero al igual que tú, tenía un diminutivo, Ally.

Se notaba tristeza en la voz de Sirius, como cuando me había enseñado la otra foto, así que no dije nada más y me fui de allí. Supongo que la señora Weasley sospechaba que me iba a quedar al otro lado de la puerta intentando escuchar algo, así que lanzó un hechizo que no me dejó escuchar nada.

Pero tenía mi pequeña ventaja, el ver el presente. Salí corriendo hacia el salón, donde estaban todos jugando a algo que tenía una alfombra con círculos de colores y estaban haciendo posturas raras.

-¿Quieres jugar, Abby? Es el Twister, es muy divertido -preguntó Ginny.

-No gracias, tengo... algo que hacer.

-¿Ya empiezas con tus secretos otra vez? -Fred aprovechó para lanzar una puya, pero le ignoré.

Arrastré una silla hasta una esquina de la habitación y me senté allí, cerrando los ojos y concentrándome en la cocina y todos los miembros de la Orden allí presentes. Y funcionó. Sirius y Molly peleaban a gritos, mientras que los demás trataban de tranquilizarles, pero no funcionaba ya que cada vez levantaban más la voz. Al final abandonaron y empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, como la televisión, la cual fascinaba al señor Weasley. Moody estaba en su estado de "¡Alerta permanente!" y Snape sentado en una silla con aspecto de estar aburrido. Al haberme distraído con los demás, me perdí parte de la conversación interesante, así que volví a ellos:

-¡Deja que decida ella si quiere pertenecer o no a la Orden, es mayor de edad y lo sabes!

-¡Es solo una cría, Sirius, no sabe que quiere, no sabe nada de la vida y por mucho que quiera no sabe defenderse como nosotros!

-¡Sabe perfectamente, y tú lo sabes, Dumbledore lo dijo el verano pasado! ¡Se enfrentó a varios mortífagos ella sola!

-¡Por mucho que se defienda de esa manera la podemos perder, tú la puedes perder de nuevo!

-¡Tus hijos también os pueden perder a vosotros y seguís luchando en la Orden!

-¡No es lo mismo! -chilló la señora Weasley.

-¡Es lo mismo, Molly, Abby será mi hija pero la puedo perder al igual que ella me puede perder a mí!

_Me estoy partiendo de risa xDDDDDDDD Por lo que veo alguien ha adivinado mis intenciones de hacer que Abby sea hija de Sirius JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA Lo siento ya paro xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Os juro que me parto con eso, de verdad, ahora mismo es la 1:18 y estoy escribiendo esto antes de haber terminado el capítulo y me acaba de llegar el mail con la review y me llevo riendo un rato xDDDDD Y yo pensando que no iba a ser obvio xD_

_Ya no es esa hora, eso fue anoche después de la review y fijaros si tenía ganas de ponerlo que me he puesto esta mañana como loca a escribir solo por subirlo xD _

_No sabía que fuera tan obvio lo de Sirius, pero bueno, sé que es muy cliché que Sirius tenga una hija y bla, bla, bla, pero bueno, me da igual, va a ser una Black aunque no vaya a llevar el apellido. _

_En los otros no he puesto nota de nada porque creo que no había nada que decir, nada más que es una pena que los gemelos se lo tomaran así. Aunque es comprensible, sinceramente, imaginaros que le pasa algo así a un familiar y que hay alguien que lo hubiera podido evitar. Os enfadaríais, más por el que no lo han evitado que por el secreto, que es por lo que los gemelos están enfadados. Por suerte los demás han entendido que a Abby no le diera tiempo a avisar a nadie. La verdad es que estos últimos capítulos los tenía pensados diferentes, originalmente Abby no iba a estar con gripe, si no que iba a estar con vómitos (se acostó con Fred, unid los cabos e.e) y luego en unos pocos de capítulos iba... a matar a ese bebé. ¿Cruel? Un poquito :D_

_¡Nos leemos en unos días! _


	26. Chapter 26

Abro los ojos y veo como todos siguen jugando al Twister. No se han dado cuenta de nada de lo que he hecho, lo cual me da margen para ir a gritar a mi padre. Suena raro.

Me levanté de la silla, pero me fallaron las piernas y me caí al suelo. Vaya, estaba algo cansada. Todos se asustaron y dejaron el juego para venir corriendo. Empezaron a hablar rápidamente, pero no les entendía. Solo miraba a Fred, que estaba sentado en la alfombra de los círculos, con cara de aburrido. Maldito imbéc...

Me desperté en mi cama. En la de la habitación que compartía con Hermione y Ginny. Mierda, me había desmayado al hacer ese esfuerzo. ¿Por qué a veces no aguantaba nada? Tenía que hablar con Sirius seriamente. Muy seriamente sobre toda esta mierda. ¿Por qué no me decían nada? Yo solo quería saber, no creo que haya nada malo en ello.

La puerta se abrió y cerré los ojos inconscientemente, haciendo como si estuviera dormida. Era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña, cuando la directora del orfanato entraba a despertarme siempre fingía que estaba dormida.

La persona que había entrado cerró la puerta y luego trató de no hacer ruido para sentarse en la cama del medio. Quería abrir los ojos, pero no que supiera que estaba despierta. Volví a oír otro ruido y mi cama se hundió. Se había sentado en ella. Joder, me estaba poniendo de los nervios no saber quien era. Ya suponía que no sería ni la señora Weasley ni ninguna de las chicas. Como no fuera Sirius, no entendía quien podía ser.

-Vamos, muévete ya, sé que estás despierta. -¿Qué demonios hace Fred en mi habitación?- Mi madre quiere saber si estás despierta y si lo estás, bajarte abajo, así que vamos.

Abrí los ojos y noté la luz, había quitado la cortina y desde la calle entraba la luz de las farolas. Me senté y al ir a poner los pies en el suelo, me cogió en brazos.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Bájame ahora mismo! -Encima que venía, en vez de tratar de arreglarlo todo, le vuelvo a gritar, guay.

-Si mi madre ve que has bajado sola, me matará y ya está lo bastante enfadada conmigo por lo de los platos en tu brazo, así que no quiero que me grite más. Me vas a dejar bajarte a la cocina, vas a cenar y si luego me obliga a subirte, no te vas a quejar. Después de eso, olvídate de mí, Stone.

Estaba muy enfadado. Demasiado enfadado como para tratar de arreglar algo. Maldito cabezota. Entendía que estuviera enfadado pero no creo que fuera para tanto. Vale, su padre casi muere y yo podía haberlo evitado, pero vamos, en un tiempo salvaría a su padre de caer de una escoba, me lo tendría que perdonar en algún momento. Y luego estaba la otra visión, en la que Umbridge pillaba el ED. Eso se iba a cumplir sí o sí, no había manera de evitarlo. Y ahí eramos amigos, y como todavía no nos había pillado, eso era el futuro, uno que no se podía cambiar. Así que nos pillaría y los tres volveríamos a ser amigos en un futuro no sé si lejano o cercano. Pero no podía esperar a que las cosas se solucionaran por si solas, por mucho que me gustara no tener que hacer nada, iba a tener que esforzarme.

-Gracias por bajarla, Fred, ayuda a que se siente ahí, ¿sí? Muchas gracias, hijo -dijo Molly. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos en la cocina, así que abrí los ojos. Odiaba que me cogieran en brazos.

-Como si hubiera tenido otra opción. -Murmuró, pero su madre le oyó y le dio con un cazo en la cabeza, provocando la risa de todos.

Después de ese suceso, le obligó a sentarse a mi lado. Lo que era bastante incómodo, la verdad. Pero fataba poco para Navidad y había que llevarse bien. La parte positiva de la cena es que todo el mundo reía y hablaba sin problemas. Incluso Snape hablaba con Lupin, y parecía que mantenían una buena conversación, o por lo menos no querían matarse mutuamente. Lo negativo es que había demasiada comida en mi plato porque la señora Weasley consideraba que estaba demasiado delgada y yo no tenía nada de hambre. Siempre había sido de comer poco, y eso no iba a cambiar por mucho que se empeñara en ponerme cincuenta platos delante. Otra cosa negativa es que chocaba con Fred cada vez que movía el brazo. Al ser zurda y el diestro, los brazos chocaban cada vez que intentábamos coger de la ensalada que había delante nuestra. Y el gruñía y yo me disculpaba. Y los demás reían.

Cuando todos terminamos de cenar, decidieron que era un buen momento para contar historias delante de la chimenea, así que todos fuimos al salón y nos sentamos delante. Comenzó la señora Weasley contando lo horrible que había sido el embarazo de los gemelos. Nadie entendió a que venía el tema, pero quizá era mi oportunidad para que Sirius dijera algo.

-Oye, Sirius, parece que sabes mucho de mi madre, ¿cómo fue su embarazo? -Todos se quedaron callados. Odiaba cuando hacían eso.

-Fue... duro, estaba en el último curso de Hogwarts así que imagínate... -se le notaba algo nervioso, y yo ya no sabía que hacer para que lo dijera. Y menos mal que estaba empezado.

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Nada más que quieras contar? No sé... ¿alguna anécdota?

-¿Qué tal si les contamos alguna de las historias de los merodeadores, Sirius? -Y Lupin no le dejó ni responder. Pero eso le animó y empezaron a contar muchas historias que Harry escuchaba con mucho interés.

A mí no me interesaba eso, yo quería saber algo del pasado. Y Snape había dicho que podría intentar proyectar el don hacia el pasado. Creo que también sabía algo más que no me había dicho de ese don. Esta vez no necesité pensar en nada, de repente_ estaba en una habitación de bebé con mi madre delante de la cuna, acariciando su tripa. _

_-Aquí vas a dormir tú, Abby. Sé que no es lo que seguramente te esperes, pero no podemos hacer nada más, menos mal que está James y nos ayuda a ti y a papá. -Se quedó callada e hizo una mueca.- ¡Sirius, ven aquí ahora mismo!_

_-¿Qué pasa, Ally? ¿Estás bien? ¿Viene ya el bebé? -hablaba muy rápido mientras que se acercaba. _

_Ella asintió y entonces la cogió en brazos y agarró una bolsa. Y nos desaparecimos. Para aparecer en San Mungo, donde rápido fuimos a una sala de partos y... preferí no mirar nada, a diferencia de Sirius que estaba curioso pero muy blanco. Un llanto llenó la sala, así que abrí los ojos. Me estaba cogiendo en brazos._

_-Hola Abby Black, eres igual de guapa que tu madre. _

_-¿Qué? No puede ser Sirius, no lo hemos conseguido -murmuró ella. Y cerró los ojos. Tenía una visión. -No es Abby Black, es Abby Stone. Tienes que dejarla en un orfanato muggle, no vas a poder cuidarla Sirius, ni yo tampoco. No sé cuanto me queda, pero no es mucho. Tú tendrás tres años, luego no podrás y... nuestra bebé se quedará sola hasta los diecisiete. _

Volví en mí. Mi madre había visto mi futuro, pero literalmente, entero, hasta lo de estar sola. Casi prefería no haber visto nada. Y me da a mí que era hora de enfrentar a Sirius, que seguía contento contando las historias que habían pasado cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

-Sirius -le llamé.- ¿Cuándo piensas contarme que soy tu hija?

_Todavía no tengo claro si voy a matar a Sirius o a Fred... lo siento pero Abby tiene que sufrir un poco ): O quizá la mato a ella... bah, todavía queda un poco para esas decisiones. La verdad es que me gusta ser cruel y hacer sufrir a todos los que pueda :D Y además, Abby tiene que madurar un poco todavía, sigue siendo un pelín infantil. _

_Nada más que decir que... tengo un problema con la parte de "Charla entre Sirius y Abby", no sé como hacer ver que ella le quiere como padre pero a la vez está dolida con que la abandonara... Creo que tengo que hacer cosas más simples y no meterme en cosas de estas... quizá la mando a Hogwarts sin que hable con él, ya sabéis que la encanta huir de los problemas :/_

_El miércoles ¡nuevo capítulo! _


	27. Chapter 27

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado? -No me esperaba que Sirius fuera a tener una reacción tranquila a lo que había dicho.- ¿Has sido tu, Molly?

-No me lo ha dicho nadie. Lo vi. -No iba a dejar que acusara a la señora Weasley, me había cuidado mientras que estaba mala. -¿Cómo se os ocurre echarme? Tengo poderes, ¿sabéis? Veo pasado, presente y futuro; no podéis ocultarme nada.

-¿Pero tú a nosotros sí?

-¡Fred! -le regañó la señora Weasley, a lo que él se enfadó y se desapareció. A lo que George suspiró y también lo hizo.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? -Se levantó del sofá, listo para subir las escaleras, pero no le dejé responder, tenía que pensar y lo mejor era irme de allí.

Aparecí en un callejón bastante oscuro, pero cerca de muchas tiendas de ropa muggle, lo cual me venía bien porque no había cogido un abrigo. Menos mal que en los pantalones llevaba algo de dinero muggle, aunque no sé por qué estaba ahí, supongo que sería uno de los pantalones que utilicé en el verano y ahí se había quedado.

Me compré junto con el abrigo un gorro y una bufanda, como estaba nevando, lo iba a necesitar. No quería volver a coger otra gripe, bastante malo era pasar ya una. Y entonces me fui a una cafetería para tomarme un chocolate caliente. No entendía como siendo casi Navidad estaban abiertas, mejor para mí.

Entro y pido el chocolate, pero no me da tiempo a probarlo, hay un perro negro en la calle, mirándome fijamente y George está con él. ¿Tan obvia había sido viniendo aquí? Eso o habían hecho algún hechizo. Decido fingir que no les he visto y cuando de nuevo voy a probarlo, George está a mi lado y me quita la taza para bebérsela.

-¡Oye, era mi chocolate!

-Vamos, estamos todos preocupados por ti -dice.

-No creo que todos. Tú no desde luego, ¿te ha obligado tu madre a venir? -niega mi pregunta.- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Se supone que estás muy enfadado conmigo.

-Ginny me ha hecho entrar en razón después de que sacaras a todos los adultos de casa que pueden salir, dejando a Sirius como canguro. Pero entonces he caído en que una vez hablaste de esta calle muggle y el chocolate caliente de aquí, así que se lo he dicho a Sirius, se ha puesto en el modo perro y hemos salido corriendo.

-Le van a matar cuando vuelva. -Empujo a George para que se levante e irnos.

-Eres su hija, creo que le da un poco igual que le "vayan a matar". - Dice haciendo comillas con los dedos.- Oye... ¿me perdonarías Abby?

Finjo que me lo pienso y entonces le abrazo. Sé que si Fred hace lo mismo no dudaré en perdonarle. Fueron mis primeros amigos, no puedo tenerles rencor. Aunque quizá a Fred un poco, por su culpa me caí en los platos.

George me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí para salir del local e ir con Sirius. Los tres fuimos hasta el sitio más oscuro que encontramos, donde Sirius volvió a ser humano y nos tocó a ambos en los hombros para hacer una desaparición conjunta. Odiaba la sensación de quedarme sin aire y pasar por un tubo, pero no quedaba otra cuando tenías que ir a algún sitio y no había más métodos. Aunque también era el más rápido.

Cuando llegamos a Grimmauld Place, aparecemos en el salón, donde están Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Ni rastro de Fred, como no. Todos empezaron a gritarme por haberme ido, y cuando llegaron los demás, hubo más gritos por "haber sido tan irresponsable". Aunque Sirius se reía de mi supuesta irresponsabilidad.

Lo que no había dado cuenta era que, a pesar de haberme sentado, George me seguía dando la mano. Y de eso me di cuenta cuando entró Fred:

-Ya la has perdonado. Y también le das la mano. ¿Ya sois pareja? -se le notaba furioso, aunque no entendía por qué.

-¿De qué vas, Weasley? -Quizá no le perdonaba, cada vez se comportaba como un estúpido más grande.

Salí del salón bastante cabreada. Pero en que hora me había levantado, cuando estaba a la mitad de la escalera, dejé de ver donde estaba.

_-¡Percy, tienes qué estar bromeando, no creo que fueras a renunciar a tu gran car...! _

_-¡Bombarda máxima! _

_-¡Cuidado, Abby, aparta de ahí! -Percy me había empujado hacia un lado mientras la pared acababa encima de Fred._

_Fui corriendo a tratar de levantarla mientras que él luchaba contra el mortífago que había lanzado ese hechizo, y al final le hizo huir y pudo venir a ayudarme. Pero no había nada que hacer, Fred estaba inmóvil, con una gran sonrisa. Y mi corazón empezó a sufrir su pérdida. _

-¿Abby? ¿Estás bien? -no era capaz de ver nada, y me dolía bastante la cabeza. Mierda, había estado en las escaleras antes de ver eso.

-Duele, quita de encima, necesito ver algo, George.

-Está a oscuras, no vas a ver nada. -El tono de su voz cambió un poco, y por un momento pensé que era Fred. Abrí los ojos y de verdad estaba oscuro. -Mañana es Navidad, así que duerme, ya nos contarás que has visto. Y recuerda descansar, tienes que hacerlo, la cena de mañana será mucho mejor que la de hoy.

Y salió de la habitación, dejando entrar a Ginny y Hermione, que estaban apoyadas en la puerta casi dormidas.

-¿Fred? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en tu habitación? -le preguntó Ginny.

-Soy George, de verdad, llevas catorce años con nosotros, ¿cómo no nos distingues?

-Estoy segura de que er... -vi como la daba un pisotón y se quedó callada.

-Buenas noches, chicas.

-Te juro que no entiendo a mi hermano -murmuró cuando cerró la puerta.

_No me gusta este capítulo, me resulta aburrido ._

_Aviso desde ya, solo tengo ganas de estar tapada con una manta y no sé por qué... así que cuando suba el próximo (no sé si viernes o sábado) será el último que tengo escrito. Porque soy guay y tengo el 30 pero no el 29 :D (Inicialmente todo iba a ser diferente, la charla entre Abby y Sirius ya hubiera sido, pero como estuve corrigiendo los capítulos... se atrasó xD ) Así que bueno, cuando consiga sacar la charla claramente, subiré, luego el siguiente y... ya no sé cuando subiré, depende de lo que tenga que estudiar o no, lo siento ): _

_Ahora marcho a escribir. O a jugar al buscaminas, todavía no lo tengo claro. _

_¡Hasta el próximo!_


	28. Chapter 28

Como bien había dicho George la noche de antes, hoy era Navidad. Pero todavía faltaba para los regalos una mañana más, lo que era una lástima. Tenía ganas de que los gemelos vieran lo que les había comprado. Aunque no sabía si Fred iba a aceptarlo o lanzarlo por ahí.  
Como siempre, me levanté la última, no entiendo por qué todos me dejan dormir tanto. Fui a bajar para ir a la cocina, pero entonces oí un llanto y, como no, fui a investigar. Entonces la señora Weasley chilló y fui más deprisa, para ver como el cuerpo de Ron pasaba a ser el del señor Weasley.

-Ri-ri-dikkulus -dijo sollozando, así que me puse delante del boggart antes de que cambiará de forma.

Lo que no me esperaba era que Fred estuviera delante mía, sonriendo e inerte, como en la visión. Y eso hizo llorar más a la señora Weasley. Mierda y más mierda. Y no era capaz de decir nada de nada.

-¡Ridikkulus! -Harry había llegado no sé cuándo y consiguió que el boggart se fuera y la señora Weasley dejará de llorar.  
-¡Oh Harry! ¡Lo siento! -Y volvió a llorar, pero enseguida se recompuso.- Ni una palabra a nadie, ¿vale? -Entonces cambio de tema.- Abby, ¿has desayunado? No puedes estar por ahí con el estómago vacío, vamos, te prepararé algo.

Me sacó de la habitación y fuimos las dos en silencio hasta la cocina, donde Tonks jugaba a cambiarse el pelo según los colores que decían Sirius, Ginny y Hermione. A veces me sorprendía lo infantil que podía llegar a ser.  
La mañana pasó sin nada más que el evitar a todo el mundo para no explicar por qué me casi me mato en las escaleras y el tratar de entender la visión. Y al boggart. Y las palabras de Ginny de anoche. Pero no me dio tiempo tiempo pensar mucho, después de comer, ambas decidieron que era un buen momento de "tarde de chicas" y me encerraron en la habitación con ellas.

-Sabes qué el de anoche era Fred, ¿no?  
-Era George, Hermione.  
-¿Y por qué me dio un pisotón para que me callara? Si hubiera sido George me habría dejado insistir todo lo que quisiera -dijo Ginny.- ¿No se supone que tu los distingues?  
-Solo si los veo -aclaré- la luz estaba apagada y no veía nada, así que no sé quién era, solo supuse que George porque Fred está enfadado.  
-Pues te equivocas -la miré con la cara de "me estás tomando el pelo" y entonces especificó- con lo de que era George, con lo de que está enfadado ni un poco. No sé cómo hacerle entender las cosas, cuando tiene una idea nadie se la quita, por suerte George es más flexible.  
-Por lo menos ya me habla uno de los dos.  
-Y te da la mano y no te suelta. -Comentó Hermione, haciendo como si nada.  
-Eso fue... no sé por qué, ni si quiera me di cuenta de que me había vuelto a dar la mano.  
-¿Te ha dado la mano otra vez? No cuentas nada. ¿Dónde tienes el Veritaserum, Hermione?  
-Ya no tengo más, es una pena. -Dijo mientras que hacía una mueca, así que puse cara de horror y se empezó a reír.- Es una broma, no te voy a volver a dar de esa poción. A no ser que decidas callarte lo que viste anoche.  
-¿En serio tengo que decirlo? -Ambas asintieron. Bien, ahora solo queda buscar la manera de decirle a Ginny que uno de sus hermanos va a morir cuando esté en Hogwarts y haya mortífagos.- Quiero que me escuches, Ginny, mientras que Fred no lo sepa, se puede cambiar, ¿vale?

No me dio tiempo a decir nada más, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a George.

-¿Qué no puede saber Fred?  
-Me vais a matar -Murmuré mientras escondía la cara en la almohada. Ya no era solo a Ginny, ahora era también a George. Lo más sencillo sería "oye, que tu gemelo va a morir pero se puede impedir si no se entera" pero claro, también era un poco insensible. Aunque no tenía muy claro si se podía evitar, también era mi futuro.

-Nos estás preocupando, Abby. ¿Qué le va a pasar a Fred? -suspiré ante la pregunta de Ginny. Esto les iba a doler tanto como a mi verlo.  
-En algún momento del futuro, Fred estará luchando al lado de.. ¿Perca?  
-¿Te refieres a Perca? -dijo George mientras que se reía.- Hemos hecho muchas variantes de su nombre, pero nunca Perca. -Y siguió riéndose.  
-Eso, Percy, bueno, está luchando a su lado y... yo también.  
-Es un punto fijo en el tiempo Abby, va a pasar lo que dices, conoces tú futuro -y Hermione fue la que me interrumpió esta vez.  
-No tiene por qué serlo si Fred no se entera, ¿vale? Podré cambiar ese futuro, me cueste lo que me cueste.  
-¿Pero qué es lo que va a pasar? -George seguía con su sonrisa.  
-Fred va a morir.

Eso le quitó la sonrisa y le dio ganas de llorar a Ginny, quien abrazó a Hermione mientras que no dejaba de llorar. Y mientras George inmóvil.

-¿George? -tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.- ¡George!  
-¿Puedes evitarlo? ¿Puedes salvarle? ¿Y si estoy yo en su lugar en vez de él? ¿Se salvará? -Estaba desesperado, y quería saber las respuestas a lo que yo también quería saber.  
-No lo sé, George. -Dije en voz baja, pero valió para que me abrazara fuerte.- Te prometo que haré lo que sea para que siga vivo contigo, ¿vale?

No le dio tiempo a responder, la puerta se volvió a abrir y el rey de Roma apareció. George aun no me soltaba, y Ginny se trataba de limpiar las lágrimas lo más rápido que podía, y consiguió que no se diera cuenta, estaba demasiado centrado en mirar hacia donde estábamos.

-Mamá dice que hay que poner la mesa.

Y cerró de un portazo. Ahora quizá se había enfadado con George, quien al separarse le vi los ojos rojos como los de Ginny. Les había dado la peor noticia del mundo en Navidad.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a ayudar antes de que mamá decida subir a por nosotros. A vosotras no os hará nada pero a mí... -Quería suavizar el ambiente, y más o menos lo consiguió, Ginny sonrío, lo que me dejó algo más tranquila.

Bajamos todos y ayudamos a poner la mesa, y luego cenamos entre risas y chistes. A pesar de que Ginny y George fingieran que estaban bien. Nunca había tenido una Navidad así y era maravilloso, a pesar de todo. Había encontrado una familia, y eso me alegraba. Aún tenía que hablar con Sirius pero no tenía ganas. Si él es cabezota, yo lo doy mucho más.  
Al final me fui a la cama antes que nadie, estaba realmente cansada. Y cuando me desperté al día siguiente, fui la primera en hacerlo. Por suerte, recordé lo que me había dicho Hermione de llamarla si despertaba antes que ella, así que lo hice, y ella me dijo que llamara a Ginny.  
Ya todas espabiladas, bajamos a ver el árbol de Navidad, que estaba lleno de regalos. Y allí estaban los gemelos, Ron y Harry abriendo sus regalos.

-Muchas gracias Abby por ese libro de Quiddicht, no sabía que había más, y menos con uno especializado en el buscador -dijo Harry.  
-Es mucho mejor esta capa de los Chudley Cannons, Harry, y lo sabes. ¿Cómo sabías que es mi equipo favorito?  
-Si te lo cuento, Ron, tendría que matarte. -Le dije con una voz muy seria.  
-Olvídalo, estoy bien sin saber nada. -George se empezó a reír de su hermano, mientras que Fred seguía sin dirigirme una mirada. Ahora parecía más enfadado aun que antes.

Las chicas empezaron a gritar cuando vieron los vestidos que les había regalado. Lo que ellas no sabían era que los iban a utilizar en una boda que habría en La Madriguera en algún momento. Puede que para hacer los regalos hubiera utilizado algún poder. Pero solo puede.  
Me centré en los que había recibido. Un libro de Hermione sobre los ÉXTASIS, algo que no me extrañaba, chuches de Honeydukes por parte de Harry, Ron y George. Habían sido muy originales. También había una lechuza por parte de Sirius, y supuse que sabía que no tenía una. Y el jersey de punto de la señora Weasley. Aunque cuando lo abrí, me sorprendió ver una gran F tejida en el medio. Aunque lo entendí al ver que el de Fred tenía una A. La señora Weasley los había cambiado, seguramente adrede, así que me lo puse. Se notaba que no era de mi talla porque me estaba bastante grande, pero como era calentito, no me lo quité.

-Abby, este paquete es para ti. -Dijo George. -Es tuyo, ¿no Fred?  
-Yo no le he regalado nada a ella. -Murmuró. Aunque no más de lo que me sentía yo. Era... decepción. De verdad no le importaba.  
-¿A qué esperas para abrirlo? Seguro que es de un admirador secreto. -Ginny decidió decir lo que estaba pensando junto con Hermione.

Abrí la caja y no me esperaba para nada que hubiera un vestido en ella, de un color verde que era precioso. Y había una nota al fondo de la caja.

-"Creo que esto hace juego perfectamente con tus preciosos ojos, feliz Navidad, de tu admirador secreto." -Hermione me había quitado la tarjeta antes de leerla y la había leído en voz alta.

Empecé a notar como me ponía roja, así que guardé el vestido en la caja y le quité la nota a Hermione. Pero no duró nada en mis manos, llegó Sirius y me la quitó; para después leerla y fruncir el ceño.

-¿Cómo que tienes un admirador secreto? ¡No puedes tener de eso, eres una niña!  
-¿Ahora te pones celoso? ¿Después de pasar diecisiete años ignorándome? Eras un irresponsable y lo sigues siendo.  
-Abbigail Black no te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono. -Ahora se había enfadado. ¿Con qué derecho?  
-¿Ahora soy una Black? Lo siento pero no quiero llevar tu apellido, estoy muy feliz teniendo el de mi madre. Ahora, si me disculpas, me llevo mi tarjeta y mi nuevo vestido mi habitación, "papá".

_¡Informe de situación! Voy a intentar subir lunes, miércoles y viernes; pero no puedo asegurar nada :(_

_El miércoles se acabó el momento manta y no solo terminé la charla con Sirius, si no también otro capítulo más, estaba on fire e.e_

_En fin, no sé que más decir, a parte de gracias por los nuevos favs, tanto a mi como a la historia y por dejar una review, alegran muchísimo. _

_¡Hasta el lunes! _

_PD: ¿Nombre de ship para Fred y Abby? Solo se me ocure Frebby o Abred xD_

_PPD:¿Quién creéis que es el admirador secreto de Abby? ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿McLaggen? ¿Buckbeak? Yo voto por Buckbeak, la verdad _


	29. Chapter 29

No quería hablar con Sirius de nada. Puede que fuera mi padre, pero no lo sentía así. Había salido hace dos años de Azkaban y no fue capaz de ir a verme al castillo. Sabiendo que estaba allí estudiando. Por mi parte no había nada de que hablar con él, no cambiaría nada que estuviera como una figura paterna o no, nunca sería capaz de ejercer de padre. Y menos estando siempre encerrado, como estaba.

En esa visión, se notaba que quería a mi madre, y que me quería a mí también, pero me había abandonado; por mucho que mi madre dijera que no iba a poder estar conmigo, en el orfanato me dijeron que había llegado allí con apenas unos días, supongo que ese sería el tiempo que estuvimos ambas vivas. Aunque tampoco entendía nada. Quería saber más, sobre todo. Y solo Sirius podía hacerme entender todas las cosas. Así que tenía que hablar con él.

Bajé a buscarle, pero para mi mala suerte no era capaz de encontrarle. No estaba con el hipogrifo ni en su habitación, tampoco en la cocina, en el salón, en la sala del árbol genealógico o en cualquiera de las habitaciones de la casa. Con eso había perdido parte de la mañana, y cada vez quedaban menos días para volver a Hogwarts después de estas vacaciones. Empezar de nuevo con las clases y la presión de todos los profesores. Y sabía que si no solucionaba esto, no podría concentrarme en nada.

Finalmente, conseguí encontrarle, saliendo de una pared. Como llevaba sospechando desde hacía un rato, la casa tenía más secretos de los que inicialmente pensaba.

-Sirius. Quiero explicaciones. -Dije, haciendo que suspirara sin ni siquiera mirarme.- Me las vas a dar, me las debes. Y lo sabes perfectamente.

-No sé que te puedo contar que no vayas a ser capaz de ver, eres como tu madre, ya te lo he dicho. Pero también, por lo que veo, más poderosa que ella. Nunca consiguió nada más que ver el futuro, quitando las excepciones de su nacimiento en el que conoció a sus padres, pero creo que eso es más como un recuerdo que tenéis y decide salir en cierto momento. -Lo que decía seguía sin aclarar nada, pero le dejé seguir.- Ya te he contado que estábamos en Hogwarts cuando naciste. Fue complicado para ella ya que tuvo que dejar de ir a clase debido a la proximidad de que nacieras, pero aun así siguió estudiando. Luego, cuando se acercó el día en el que naciste, me dejaron ir con ella a casa de James, donde había estado viviendo desde mis dieciséis y, como ella tampoco tenía familia, vino conmigo una vez nos conocimos y fuimos amigos. Lily era la mejor amiga de tu madre y... de Snape. Confiaba en los dos así que ellos también sabían de las visiones, no dudó en contarlo, sabía quien podía ser de ayuda o no.

-Pero él me dijo que no me podía ayudar con nada de esto...

-Te mintió. -Contestó rápidamente.- Supongo que trataría de protegerte... por algo es tu padrino.

-Me estás tomando el pelo. No puede ser mi padrino.

-Lo es. Ya te he dicho que Lily y tu madre eran amigas, ¿no? -Asentí.- Bueno, también eran amigas de Snape, hasta que llamó a Lily _sangre sucia_ y entonces se enfadó con él varios años, hasta que Lily le perdonó. Luego volvieron a ser amigos pero no tan cercanos y... bueno, no consideraba que James o Remus fueran buena idea para ser tus padrinos; uno por bromista y el otro por... su problema. A Peter ni si quiera le consideró, le tenía manía pero ninguno sabíamos por qué, nunca lo dijo.

-Quizá sabía que iba a traicionar a los Potter, Dumbledore me contó cuando escapaste de Azkaban que eras el bueno y Peter el malo. -Comenté, y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que te decía, Snape es tu padrino, y conoce bien todo esto, quizá algo mejor que yo, no por algo ayudó durante unos años a tu madre a controlarlas.

-¿Me ocultas algo más? Lo digo por sentarme, si son cosas así lo más probable es que me acabes matando de un susto con algo de lo que digas.

-Molly te conoció de bebé, a ti y a tu madre. Y quería encargarse de ti cuando nos oyó hablar de dejarte en un orfanato.

-¿Qué? -Había podido tener una familia desde el principio.- ¿Y por qué me dejaste en el orfanato? ¿No crees que habría sido más feliz con gente que me quisiera?

-Ally insistió que tenías que criarte por tu cuenta, sin saber nada del mundo de los magos. No sé por qué tuvo tanto interés en eso, así que no te molestes en preguntarme. Tengo la sospecha de que era por protección, contra más tarde supieras que eras una bruja, menos posibilidades tenías de que te encontrara cualquiera, ya sabes que sois muy perseguidos, todo el mundo quiere conocer su pasado.

-Vale, por protección, supongamos que acepto eso. -Me levanté del suelo y empecé a andar por el pasillo.- ¿No hubiera estado mejor con magos? Ellos podrían haberme protegido de cualquiera, ¿no?

-¿Crees qué no me arrepentí de haberte dejado allí? En Azkaban lo único que pensaba era en el recuerdo de haberte abandonado, sin duda de los peores. Los dementores aumentaban la sensación de culpa que tenía con eso, así que no hace falta que ahora vengas a echármelo en cara.

Me quedé callada ante esa especie de estallido y en parte confesión. Sabía que tenía que sentirse culpable por no haber estado mientras que crecía, pero no sabía que eso fuera uno de sus recuerdos más tristes. Y eso me hizo abrazarle. En el fondo si sentía como si fuera mi padre, aunque nunca fuera a recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido, podría ganarlo en el futuro.

Vale que hubiera cosas que no me había contado, pero también entendía que era algo difícil para él hablar de ello.

-Siento haberte ocultado todo esto, no era mi intención, pero quería protegerte.

-La única manera de protegerme ahora mismo es evitando que más gente sepa que don tengo y que no le de a Voldemort por buscarme. -Dije, mientras que bajaba por las escaleras.- Espera, se me había olvidado, ¿cómo es que la señora Weasley me conocía?

-Naciste el dos de abril, los gemelos el día uno, ella todavía estaba en el hospital cuando tu naciste. Nos conoció a ambos y tu madre se hizo amiga suya, a pesar de que era mayor que ella. Y te cogió cariño, la verdad, pensó que te llevarías muy bien con sus hijos y... así ha sido.

-Hasta ahora. -Mi voz se notaba triste, y Sirius lo notó.

-Oye, Fred te perdonará, nadie sabe cuando -sonreí y se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir- excepto tú. Pero creo que no te gusta saber tu futuro, ¿o me equivoco?

-Ni un poco, la verdad, es incómodo. Ya sé que en algún momento de mi vida estaré volando en una escoba y evitaré que el señor Weasley se caiga. Y también que lucharé en Hogwarts. Y que hablaré con Dumbledore sobre su muerte. Y odio saber que mi vida ya está lista, que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso.

-Si eres capaz de ver pasado, presente y futuro, eres lo suficiente poderosa como para poder cambiar tu futuro y elegir por ti misma.

Y tenía razón, era poderosa, y eso lo sabían todos. ¿Podría lograr ser lo suficiente como para evitar que la familia Weasley fuera destruida por la muerte de Fred? No había manera de evitarlo, solo el maldito futuro me lo diría, ni si quiera una visión podría funcionar en este caso.

_No es para nada como lo había pensado, pero como acabé adelantando demasiadas cosas antes de esto... al final ha quedado raro. _

_No sé que más decir, la verdad, creo que en los próximos días no diré mucho... a no ser que sea imprescindible. _

_El miércoles más de las aventuras de Abby Stone, ¡corto y cambio!_

_PD:¿C_


	30. Chapter 30

En los días siguientes la relación padre-hija con Sirius se hace algo más notable para los demás, hasta me propone cambiar mi apellido por el que me pertenece. Pero me niego, a parte del nombre y la foto, es lo único que tengo de mi madre. Y desearía conocerla con toda mi alma. También me dice que me mude con él cuando acabe Hogwarts y no me parece mala idea, así que acepto. Mejor una casa decente que un albergue.

Era Nochevieja, la última del año 1995, y lo que no me esperaba es que hubieran decidido que era hora de activar el muérdago que habían puesto por toda la casa. Salía en el baño, en la cocina, en la puerta de la calle e incluso encima de las camas. Parecía que todo se había vuelto loco y que Fred y George tenían algo que ver, ya que cada vez que lo veían se empezaban a reír. Aunque todos nos reímos cuando Hermione y Ron estuvieron juntos debajo de uno y lo único que hicieron fue darse un beso en la mejilla. Por suerte valió, el muérdago estaba encantado y te paralizaba las piernas hasta que le dieras un beso a la persona que tenías delante. Los muérdagos que había por Hogwarts no hacían eso, así que al ver como Hermione ponía cara de terror al no poder mover las piernas, confirmé que sería algún artículo nuevo para la tienda de los gemelos.

Desde que me había recuperado de la gripe, la señora Weasley había establecido que el sitio de Fred era a mi izquierda, con Hermione al lado y George enfrente de Fred. Cenamos tranquilamente hasta que llegó la cuenta atrás para el fin de año. Todos nos pusimos de pie alrededor de la mesa y empezamos la cuenta atrás a gritos. Y al llegar al cero, me fui a girar para felicitar a Hermione el año, pero no podía mover las piernas.

-Hermione, dime que no puedes moverte. -Y todos se quedaron callados. Como odiaba que hicieran eso.

-Creo que deberías mirar al techo. -Dijo, y todos se empezaron a reír. Incluido Sirius.

-Oye, ¿no se supone que debes de protegerme, papá? -Le pregunté.

-Tú lo has dicho, se supone, pero este muérdago es demasiado listo así que... no voy a pelear contra él. -Y se empezó a reír más fuerte.- Creo que este es diferente al que atrapó a Hermione y a Ron. No creo que os libréis con un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se pusieron rojos y yo me dediqué a mirar a la maldita planta. Y de verdad era diferente, esta era mucho más grande que la que había salido encima de los demás, incluidos Tonks y Lupin y los señores Weasley.

-George, recuerda que encantar muérdago es una mala idea. -Dijo Fred, y George se empezó a reír.- ¿Dónde está el remedio contra esto? Venga, dámelo.

-¡Fred, no rompas la tradición! -Le regaño su madre.- Si queréis os dejamos solos, creo que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar, así que vamos, todos fuera, vamos a celebrar el Año Nuevo.

-¡Es un año más en el que Harry sigue vivo, es una buena noticia! -Y así fue como George se llevó una colleja de su madre.- Sabes que es verdad, si sigue así no durará, todos los años está metido en algún lió a final de curso.

-Este año no se meterá en ninguno, estoy segura, ¿verdad Harry?

-¡Lo siento, señora Weasley, pero no será posible! -Grité, y todos se empezaron a reír, menos Harry, que tenía cara de asustado.- No te preocupes, saldrás de ese lio, como cada uno en los que te metes.

La señora Weasley suspiró aliviada ante lo que había dicho, pero en seguida recordó el muérdago y terminó de echar a todos. Que se quejaron porque querían ver que pasaba. Y si de verdad había un remedio, George me las iba a pagar.

-Vamos, quiero salir de esta. -Por lo visto estaba molesto, y eso me enfadó.

-¡No haber encantado la casa con muérdago que paraliza!

-¡No fue solo mi idea!

-¡Oh, cómo no, te estás quitando la culpa! ¡Dudo mucho que fuera a George a quien se le ocurriera encantar al muérdago para que no te puedas mover a menos que beses al otro! ¡Y encima hay dos tipos! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre eso? -Cada vez gritábamos más los dos, más enfadados con el otro.

-¿Y qué si fuera mi idea? -Y entonces bajó la voz.- ¿Qué pasaría si lo que quisiera fuera besarte?

Me quedé callada ante lo que acababa de decir. Y más callada aún cuando me besó. Y ni siquiera fue un beso rápido, de un roce, si no uno bien largo. Y cuando se separó, miró al muérdago.

-¿Por qué no se ha ido? ¡George! -Gritó, y el aludido entró en la cocina.- ¿Por qué no se va?

-¿No recuerdas qué ese era el muérdago para Hermione y Ron?

-Mierda.

-¿Cómo que era el muérdago de ellos? -Conseguí hablar, a pesar de seguir un poco ida.

-Encantamos un muérdago algo... diferente. -Empezó.- No vale con un beso en la mejilla como los otros, ni si quiera un beso beso, como el que habréis tenido.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a haberla besado? ¿Estás tonto? -Entonces desperté del sueño que había creado, en el que todo era como antes.- No la besaría ni aunque fuera la única mujer del mundo.

-Ya, claro, y por eso estáis los dos rojos como tomates, voy a hacer como que creo lo que has dicho. -Dijo irónicamente.- A lo que iba, no os vale con un solo beso, si no varios. Estaba destinado a que esos dos estuvieran juntos de una vez, no sé por qué te has puesto cerca de Abby, sabes que se activa así.

-Mamá me ha obligado, ya lo sabes. -Estaban hablando como si no estuviera ahí, me estaban ignorando. Y la verdad es que me moría de ganas de gritar algo. Y ayuda era justamente lo que quería ahora.

-¿Seguro qué te ha obligado a acercarte más cuando nos hemos levantado para la cuenta atrás? Has tenido mucho cuidado con ese muérdago todos los días, Fred, sabes que el plan era empujar a Ron y Hermione a ese lado.

-Nunca querría estar con ella, y lo sabes perfectamente.

-¡George trae ahora mismo algo para quitar esto! -Chillé. Bastante daño me había hecho ya como para dejarle que siguiera haciendo eso. Y mucho menos ilusionandome como con el beso. ¿Y cómo era posible que nadie viniera a ayudar?

-Hemos usado todo, Abby, hubo problemas con ese en especial, como Sirius al lado de Buckbeak y... decidí ver si pasaba algo al poner uno de ellos encima de los dos, para ver si funcionaba con animales. Y de hecho funcionó. Pero mamá me pilló con las manos en la masa y... tuve que utilizar el remedio.

-¿¡Por qué se te ocurren cosas tan estúpidas!? ¡Te juro que me voy a vengar de esto, y por si no te has dado cuenta, puedo saber perfectamente donde estás en cada momento!

George tragó saliva, supongo que con miedo. Puede que enfadada diera un poco de miedo. Pero solo puede. Y entonces decidió salir corriendo de allí.

-No quiero estar así hasta que a ti te de la gana besarme, así que acabemos con esto de una maldita vez.

-Y una mierda que me vas a volver a besar. TÚ has creado el muérdago y TÚ me vas a sacar de aquí sin que tenga que besarte. ¿No eres bueno en transformaciones? Transforma el maldito muérdago y déjame en paz de una vez, ya no puedo más contigo y tu mierda. ¿Quieres qué te diga la verdad? Estoy harta de ti. De tu maldita actitud de "por tu culpa". ¿Te crees qué no sé que es por mi culpa? ¿Te crees que no me hubiera gustado ayudar a tu padre? ¡Me hubiera encantado, imbécil! Pero no pude, ¿sabes? Cometí el error de no correr hacia Dumbledore. Lamento tanto eso, que no tienes ni idea. No sabes nada de mí, así que ¡deja de echarme la culpa! Deja de lanzar indirectas que son muy directas y si tan poco te importo, como has demostrado estos días, ignórame como haré yo contigo. Ya no puedo más, Weasley, me he cansado de ti y de esperar a que se te pase el maldito enfado por algo que no se puede cambiar porque no había tiempo. A Harry no le has echado la culpa en ningún momento y te recuerdo que soñó que era la serpiente. ¡La puñetera serpiente que ha atacado a tu padre! Deja esa estúpida actitud de "te odio", luego el "¿y si quiero besarte?" y la maldita vuelta al odio. ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI, FRED WEASLEY, ASÍ QUE HAZ ALGO AHORA MISMO PARA QUE PUEDA VIVIR MI ESTÚPIDA VIDA DE UNA VEZ, VAS A HACER QUE ME ARREPIENTA DE PENSAR EN SALVARTE LA VIDA!

No dijo nada, ni si quiera por lo de salvar su vida, solo sacó la varita del bolsillo y entonces el muérdago pasó a ser un pequeño pájaro. Y luego se fue de allí tranquilamente, como si no existiera.

_Estoy jodidamente cansada y acabo de empezar la universidad. Si dejo de subir es que me ha dado algo. _

_Olvidemos el paréntesis, ¿qué pensáis de que Fred le diga a Abby que quiere besarla? ¿Y el estallido de Abbigail? La comprendo... pero no la comprendo. Al igual que a Fred. Que par de inmaduros, en serio... _

_¡Nos leemos el viernes!_


	31. Chapter 31

Nadie decidió sacar el tema del muérdago durante los dos siguientes días. Todos sabían lo que había pasado, y era normal teniendo en cuenta los gritos. Lo cual me había ahorrado tener que contar nada. Supongo que Hermione y Ginny entenderían que no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

Busqué a Hermione en los vagones, pero no la encontraba en ningún lado. Me había dicho en casa que me fuera con ellos en el viaje, pero en algún momento entre llegar al arden y subir al tren, habían desaparecido. Así que iba por el tren buscándoles. Por suerte, en un vagón, había encontrado a Luna y Neville, que me ofrecieron quedarme y eso hice durante un rato, pero pronto decidí que era mejor buscar a Hermione, parecía que les interrumpía en su conversación.

Iba mirando compartimento por compartimento hasta que encontré el de George, así que aproveché para preguntar. Abrí la puerta y lo que no me esperaba era a Fred y Angelina comiéndose la boca mutuamente mientras que Alicia Spinet, Katie Bell, Lee y George trataban de mirar lo menos posible. Pero yo no podía apartar la vista de ese... ¿espectáculo? Si es que se le puede llamar así.

-Ahora vengo, ¿vale? -les dijo a los que no estaban ocupados. -Ven aquí fuera, vamos Abby. -Y me sacó del compartimento, cerró la puerta y me llevó a uno que estaba vacío. No sé como eso era posible, todos iban siempre con al menos dos personas. Y durante mis siete años solo estuve uno sola, el primero, al año siguiente entró Luna y, aunque no dijo nada, se sentó allí y se puso a leer el Quisquilloso. Nunca habíamos hablado en ninguno de los viajes hasta este año.- ¿Estás bien? Te estoy hablando pero sigues con la mirada perdida.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en los sorprendente que es que haya un compartimento sin ninguna persona.

-La verdad es que sí que es raro... -Se sentó en uno de los asientos e hice lo mismo con el que estaba enfrente.- Sabes que esto es muy incómodo, ¿no?

-¿El asiento o la conversación? ¿O quizá lo surrealista que es que estén besándose delante vuestra haciendo esos ruidos tan raros?

-La verdad es que no reconozco a Fred, él nunca haría eso delante de nadie.

-¿Pueden tener qué ver todos los gritos que le metí en la cocina? -Se encogió de hombros.- Se lo merecía. Puedo haber transformado el muérdago desde el principio.

-Todos lo sabíamos, tú incluida, aunque parece que no te des cuenta de lo que pasa.

-¿Y qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada, déjalo, algún día lo entenderás, supongo. -De repente decidió que ese asiento no le gustaba o algo así, y se sentó a mi lado.- Querías algo, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Llevas evitándome dos días solo porque estoy con Fred, si me buscas es por algo, creo.

-Ah, ya. -Miré al suelo.- Lo siento por eso, pero no estaba de humor.

-Me imagino.

Me quedé callada. Tampoco sabía que decir, era todo un poco... confuso. Así que las lágrimas que no había soltado en toda la Navidad salieron rápidamente.

-Duele verle así, George. Me duele ver como me ha ignorado todas las vacaciones y como me ha sustituido por Angelina. -Dije mientras que no dejaba de llorar, a lo que me abrazó.

-No creo que te haya sustituido, solo está dolido. Se le estaba pasando, más o menos, creo que con lo del muérdago buscaba un momento contigo para hablar. Pero no lo hizo, ya me lo imagino, a veces le dan miedo algunas cosas, y creo que que no le perdones es lo que más miedo le da.

-Estás exagerando, de verdad, no le importo nada. -Me aparté un poco del abrazo.- No quiso ni abrir mi regalo de Navidad. -Había conseguido parar de llorar un poco, pero solo recordar como ni si quiera lo había mirado, me hizo esconderme en el pecho de George y volver a lo mismo.

Me abrazó más fuerte y entonces se abrió la puerta. Así que miré quien era. Sorprendente, Angelina y Fred estaban allí delante, casi entrando. Y la que se había parado en seco era Angelina al ver que estábamos ahí.

-Oh, lo sentimos, pensaba que estaba vacío, antes lo estaba y como nos han echado del compartimento... No queríamos interrumpiros. -Y empezó a reírse, tirando un poco de Fred para salir.

-No te preocupes, todo vuestro, vamos George, tengo que encontrar a Hermione.

Le agarré del brazo para salir, y entonces habló Fred:

-¿Sabes? Es bastante rastrero que ahora vayas a por mi hermano gemelo, Stone.

-Cállate, Fred. -George no me había dejado tiempo para responder.- El rastrero aquí eres tú y sabes por qué.

-¿Te pones de su parte?

-Cuando te pones así, sí.

-Genial, ¿estás contenta? Ya has conseguido lo que querías, separarnos. Te felicito, nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora. -No quería contestarle, solo salir de allí, pero por mucho que tiraba de George, no quería moverse.

-Creo que si no te callas vamos a tener problemas, Freddie. Déjala ya en paz, ¿vale? Sabes perfectamente que no tiene sentido lo que estás haciendo, así que deja las tonterías.

-Tengamos problemas entonces, me parece genial que defiendas a tu nueva novia. -Al ver como George se quería acercar, tiré fuerte de él, consiguiendo que se alejara y me diera tiempo a cerrar la puerta.

-Tranquilízate, es imbécil, ya lo sabes, pero no sirve de nada que le hagas entrar en razón, ¿vale? -Volvimos a su compartimento, donde el ambiente había dejado de estar tan tenso.- Lee, vigila que no salga, de aquí ni se acerque a Fred por hoy. Me voy a buscar a Hermione.

-La he visto por el final del tren.

-Gracias Katie.

La sonreí y cerré la puerta para ir hasta el final del tren. Mientras iba, trataba de convencerme de que Angelina solo era una chica enamorada. Pero, para que mentirme a mi misma, la odiaba y la envidiaba a partes iguales. Y eso que siempre que habíamos hablado había sido bien. Maldito Fred todo lo que causaba. Aunque también era mi culpa que ahora estuvieran enfadados el uno con el otro.

Cuando encontré el compartimento, entré y me senté en un rincón, sin decir nada. Supongo que al verme así pensaron que era buen momento para seguir hablando de lo suyo, las reuniones del ED. Llevábamos mucho sin practicar, y Harry creía que iba siendo hora. O algo así entendí, la idea parecía más de Hermione que de Harry, pero quien sabe.

-Oye, Abby, ¿qué te parece una reunión este sábado? ¿Es muy pronto? -Ron fue quien tuvo el valor de sacarme de mi estado raro entre el escuchar y pensar.

-Creo que es un buen día, como cualquier otro. -Dije entre dientes.- No creo que vaya más, así que me da igual.

-No puedes dejar de ir por Fred, necesitas saber defenderte. -Hermione parecía horrorizada ante el hecho de que no iba a ir.

-Creo que puedo defenderme bien, gracias.

-¿Sabes hacer un patronus? -Harry me había pillado, era de los pocos hechizos defensivos que no lograba sacar, supongo que por no tener ningún recuerdo especialmente feliz.- Creo que no sabes. Hagamos un trato, te quedas hasta que te salga, luego puedes irte, ¿vale?

-Vale. -Acepté no sé por qué. Nunca lo iba a lograr.- Oye, Ron, ¿Fred y George se han peleado alguna vez?

-Que yo recuerde no, aunque mamá dice que cuando nació Ginny, George estaba tan atontado con ella que se enfadó porque no le hacía caso y no le habló durante una semana. Desde entonces no se han vuelto a pelear, ¿por qué?

-Porque lo han vuelto a hacer.

-¿Qué has hecho? -Hermione parecía entender todo perfectamente.

-Estaba hablando con George en un compartimento, entonces ha entrado con Angelina y ha dicho que era muy rastrero por mi parte que fuera a por George.

-¿Estaba con Angelina? -Dijo Ron, sorprendido.

-Sí, estaba con ella. Muy cerca. Y hacían ruidos raros. Me compadezco de George, Katie, Lee y Alicia; creo que lo han estado escuchando hasta que han salido hace un momento.

-Asqueroso. Y no entiendo porqué está con ella, yo pensaba que estaba coladAY, ¿pero por qué me pegas?

-Lo siento, se me ha ido la pierna.

-Lo has hecho adrede Hermione. -Se frotó la pierna.

-¿Alguien quiere una chuche del carrito?

-¡Yo! -Harry y Ron salieron corriendo a la vez para ir a por sus chucherías.

-Ha habido un momento que la conversación no ha tenido sentido. -Me empecé a reír.

-Con ellos pasa a veces, no te preocupes. -Dijo quitando importancia.- ¿Entonces se han peleado?

-George ha decidido defenderme -suspiré- dice que no le reconoce. Supongo que si lo dice tu gemelo se vuelve algo serio.

-Ya no hace tantas bromas como antes. -Ron entraba con un puñado de regalices en una mano y en la otra grageas.- Es como si le hubieran cambiado.

-Pero en las cenas hacía bromas. -Estaba confundida.

-Estaba fingiendo, Abby. -Dijo Harry y luego cogió una de sus ranas.- Todos nos hemos dado cuenta menos tú. Y los dos estáis fingiendo estar bien cuando no. Os necesitáis.

-¿Tú desde cuando te has vuelto tan sabio? -Hermione estaba sorprendida, al igual que a Ron, quien había abierto tanto la boca que se veía el regaliz.- ¡Ronald, cierra la boca! Vamos, nos toca hacer una ronda.

Y se fueron de allí. No sé como Ron podía seguirla a todas partes día sí, día también sin hacer nada más que ser su amigo.

-Nunca hemos hablado mucho. -Dijo cuando cerraron la puerta, y me encogí de hombros.- Me parece alucinante lo que has hecho estos años.

-No hacía nada, podíamos haberte evitado tantas cosas, ¿lo sabes no?

-Pero así no sería quien soy. Tú misma sabes la importancia que tiene el cambiar las cosas.

-Ya, pero aún así podría haber atrapado a Peter y ahora Sirius sería libre. Por aquel entonces no sabía que Sirius era mi padre. Pero Dumbledore lo sabía y no me dejó hacer nada, ¿sabes? Lo que hago no es valiente, si no cobarde, me escondo en el "no se puede cambiar" o en el"mejor no cambiarlo" y correr hacia Dumbledore dejando que él decida lo que es mejor para todos nosotros. Por mucho que el Sombrero Seleccionador dijera que podía estar en Gryffindor, se equivocaba, debo de estar en Ravenclaw, no aquí, esa casa es para los valientes, y yo no lo soy. -Desde siempre solo me había estado sintiendo como una mierda que no valía nada. Y esta era la primera vez que decía lo que sentía.

-¿No lo eres? Has soportado durante años que nadie te hiciera caso. Has ido por Europa buscado magos y enfrentándote a gente. Tú sola. Creo que eres más valiente de lo que crees. No creas que no vales nada, porque te equivocas. Eres una de las personas más valiosas de la Orden y del ED. Tu padre es Sirius Black, una de las personas más valientes que conozco. Le importas a toda la familia Weasley, a Hermione, a mí. No te infravalores por culpa de Fred.

-No lo estoy haciendo. -Contesté rápidamente.

-¡Sí lo estás haciendo! Fred se está portando como un imbécil, hasta la señora Weasley lo dijo. ¿Qué no te quiere hacer caso? Pues déjale, ya volverá a ti. Solo siente que no confías en él, y como no has ido corriendo a buscarle, que no le importas. Se le pasará.

-Eso decís todos pero no se le pasa.

-Dale tiempo, es lo que necesita. Quizá si ve que estás enfrentándote a algo peligroso entre en razón. El año pasado Ron pensó que había echado mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego y no hubo manera de entrarle en razón hasta la primera prueba. -Ni estando en peligro se acercaría a mí.

-Cuando quieres hablas mucho.

-Y tú cuando quieres cambias rápido de tema.

-Es mi segundo don. -Sonreí. Y Harry hizo lo mismo. Al final parece que, a pesar de no haber hablado a penas con él, es un buen amigo.

_Olvidé que tenía que subir capítulo ayer ): He conocido a muchas personas geniales y ayer salimos y... fue tan genial que lo último que recordé fue que tenía que subir capítulo T-T _

_El lunes creo que voy a subir doble... pero solo creo, si el finde me resulta productivo escribiendo y hay reviews eh? Si no uno solo, que se me acaban pronto xD_

_¡SEE YOUUUUUUUUU!_


	32. Chapter 32

La semana pasó sin mucha novedad. Todos los profesores empezaron a insistir con la importancia de los EXTASIS y fue de lo único que hablaron los tres días de la semana. Al final acabaron asustándome y tuve que irme corriendo a ver a Hermione, que estaba en la biblioteca, para variar un poco. Eso pasó ayer por la tarde, y después de que me tranquilizara me dio unos libros y me echó. Pero antes me recordó la reunión del ED que tendríamos esta misma tarde. Y que no llegara tarde, ya que lo había hecho a todas. No era mi culpa que me hicieran llegar tarde.

Por primera vez, llegué antes de tiempo, y allí solo estaba el Trío de Oro. Sabía que tardarían en llegar todos, como mucho podíamos venir en grupos de tres o cuatro para no levantar sospechas. Y más ahora que parecía que Umbridge nos tenía a todos vigilados. A todos los que en Navidades nos habíamos ido antes de tiempo me refiero.

Luna fue la siguiente en llegar, acompañada por Neville y Ginny. Luego Dean y Seamus; Cho Chang y su amiga Marietta. Hannah Abbott fue la que lideró el pequeño grupo de Hufflepufs que llegaron todos a la vez. Y eso que se había advertido de que no lo hicieran, pero aun así hicieron lo que querían. Solo faltaban algunos Gryffindors y Ravenclaws. Algo sorprendente porque quedaban quince minutos hasta la hora a la que habíamos quedado realmente. Durante ese tiempo, no hubo mucha charla entre todos, es más, había más silencio que solo se interrumpía para saludar a los que faltaban. Aunque cuando llegaron George y Lee, el ambiente cambió drásticamente a risas. Parecía que, pese a estar enfadado con Fred, George lo llevaba bien. Y hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma; Fred venía con Angelina, ambos muy abrazados y no se soltaban. Al principio me pareció ver que eso no le gustaba, pero me lo debí imaginar porque en seguida estaba sonriendo.

-¿Estamos ya todos? -Preguntó Hermione y un murmullo afirmativo sonó por toda la sala.- Bien, empieza Harry.

-No hemos hecho nada desde hace un mes, así que lo mejor será que practiquemos. -Todos se levantaron y se fueron a acercar a quien querían practicar.- Las parejas las voy a hacer yo según vuestro nivel, el que recuerde, ¿entendido? Y lo que hay que hacer es que primero ataque uno y el otro se defienda, y luego cambiáis.

Con eso, algunos se quejaron al ver que no estaban con sus amigos, y otros tan felices porque sí que lo estaban. Entonces los otros tenían quejas de nuevo y Harry se desesperó:

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Haced lo que os digo de una vez y dejad de ser unos niños pequeños! ¿Queréis estar con vuestros amigos? ¡Me parece genial, pero si ellos son más fuertes o débiles que vosotros no va a servir de nada! -Y con ello todos se quedaron callados. Harry nunca había sacado una faceta así delante de ellos, y de verdad que en ese momento, parecía un auténtico profesor. Siguió creando parejas hasta que llegó a donde estaba yo, todavía sentada en el suelo.- Vamos, tengo la pareja perfecta para ti, y no me mates cuando sepas quien es.

-No me pongas con él, Potter, no te atrevas.

-¡Fred! -le llamó, y este se separó de Angelina.- Te toca con Abby.

-Me las vas a pagar Potter. -Le dije entre dientes.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero estar contigo Stone.

-¿Acaso estaba hablando contigo, Weasley? Te dije que me ignoraras, y no puedes; primero en el tren y luego aquí. Parece que te importa más mi vida que la de tu nueva novia.

-¿Celosa? Recuerda que nunca estaré contigo.

-Claro, por eso te encantó dormir conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Lo sabe ya tu novia? Que me prefieres a mí que a ella, digo.

-Callaros de una vez y empezar a practicar, en un rato haremos un duelo delante de todos, y os pienso sacar a vosotros. Si no lo hacéis bien, estaréis juntos el resto del año.

Entonces Harry se fue dejándonos solos. Sencillamente genial, yo solo quería vivir mi vida y ahora tenía que estar con él. Y menos mal que todos habían dicho que se le pasaría y le diera tiempo; cualquiera diría que lo que hacían continuamente fuera darle tiempo. Más bien, le forzaban a estar continuamente conmigo. Lo que parecía, sin ninguna duda, que empeoraba la situación más aun.

Nos separamos un poco y Fred lanzó el primer hechizo, que bloqueé fácilmente. Y le lancé otro, siendo sencillo para él también defenderse. Al haber practicado más tiempo juntos, conocíamos la forma de lucha del otro, y también teníamos el mismo nivel.

Me parecía que no habíamos estado mucho tiempo con los hechizos, pero al parecer, Harry consideró que ya valía para todos y nos frenó. Entonces nos reunió alrededor del centro de la sala.

-Vamos a hacer ahora duelos, en los que todos vean como lo hacéis y que sean más reales que lanzar un hechizo mientras que el otro se protege. En la vida real, no esperarán a que os protejáis antes de atacaros. -Dijo, mientras daba vueltas por el centro del círculo que habíamos formado.- ¿Algún voluntario?

-Yo.

-Bien, Neville, demuéstranos a todos que sabes hacer contra... Padma.

-Pero Harry, yo he luchado contra Parvati, no Padma.

-Puedes hacerlo, Neville, yo confió en ti. -Luna intervino en la conversación, con su voz tranquila. Y eso hizo que Neville se tranquilizara un poco.

Ambos se acercaron y empezó el duelo. Volaban hechizos de defensa y de ataque, sin demostrar un claro vencedor. Hasta que Neville no vio una alfombra que había en el suelo, tropezó y el hechizo dio a Padma por accidente.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! -Dijo desde el suelo, y pronto se levantó para ayudarla.

-Buen duelo, Neville, intenta mirar por donde vas, Padma, no te despistes si se cae tu rival, ataca sin piedad. -Ambos asintieron y volvieron al círculo.- Abby, ven aqu; Fred, tú también. -Entonces se acercó rápidamente a mí, y me dijo en voz baja.- Si ve que te hace daño, aunque sea algo mínimo, quizá cambie de opinión. Es tu elección, deja que te gane o le ganas. No vale término medio.

No era mala idea dejar que me hiciera daño, y de hecho era lo mejor que tenía. Solo que antes de dejarle ganar iba a pelear con él y ponérselo difícil. Nos colocamos uno en frente del otro, y después del saludo obligatorio para este tipo de duelos, empecé:

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

-¡_Protego_! -Se protege antes de que le llegue mi hechizo.- ¡_Expulso_!

No me da tiempo a reaccionar. No pensaba que iba a atacar desde el principio, con un hechizo tan peligroso que me lanzó contra los espejos que había en la sala, provocando que se rompieran y algunos acabaran en mis brazos o piernas y la mayoría en el suelo.

Todos abandonaron el círculo para venir a mirar. Porque ninguno se atrevió a ayudarme al ver tanto cristal por todas partes. Supongo que les daría miedo moverme por si me hacían daño o lo que fuera.

Busqué a George con la mirada, pero no le encontraba, todos estaban demasiado cerca, cerrando un semicírculo en el que cada vez había más cabezas. Y menos mal que no eramos muchos. De repente, todos se abrieron y consiguió pasar. Pero creo que fue mala idea que siguiera ahí tumbada porque se dio la vuelta y fue directo hacia Fred, quien seguía en la misma posición en la que me había atacado, con la mirada perdida.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre lanzar un _expulso_!? -le grita.- ¡Podías haberla matado si uno de esos cristales llega a darle en el cuello o se llega a dar un golpe en la cabeza!

-Yo... no... no... -Parece que se encuentra en estado de shock. Hasta que George llega y le da un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula.- ¡Joder, eres imbécil!

Lee corre hacia ellos antes de que empiecen a pegarse y yo me consigo levantar, al final Luna ha visto como tampoco era para tanto y me da la mano para no tener que apoyarla en el suelo.

-Lo mejor será que vayas a ver a la señora Pomfrey, no creo que nadie aquí sepa como quitarte todos esos cristales. Si quieres te acompaño.

-No te preocupes, iré sola, vosotros... seguid practicando y eso, estaré perfectamente.

Me voy andando a un paso normal hacia la puerta, y cuando salgo ni si quiera miro atrás. No quiero saber nada de Fred en estos instantes. Aunque George me preocupe un poco. Cierro la puerta detrás mía y empiezo a avanzar hacia la enfermería, pero no tardo en oír pasos, que me asustan. Así que me escondo en el primer hueco que hay en la pared.

-Abby, te he visto esconderte, sal venga. -Dice George con una voz suave.- ¿Estás bien?

-Bueno, he estado mucho mejor, ni si quiera lo del plato fue tan doloroso.

-Ven, te llevaré. -Me coge en brazos antes de que me niegue y entonces le abrazo fuerte.- No te voy a dejar caer, ¿vale?

Suena a una promesa, y eso me da miedo. Me da miedo el por qué me defiende ante su hermano, por qué me ayuda tanto. Me da tanto miedo como el ver a Fred morir delante mía sin que pueda hacer nada.

El viaje se me pasa pronto, y en cuanto la señora Pomfrey me ve, da un grito:

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado esta vez? Te he dicho que tengas cuidado por donde vas, Abby.

-Lo sé señora Pomfrey... y lo he intentado.

-Se ha caído por las escaleras y había un espejo delante, supongo que ha sido Peeves intentando gastar una broma. -George da la excusa que parece perfecta, así que no digo nada.

-Déjela aquí, señor Weasley, ¿no se va a ir aunque se lo diga no? -niega.- Bien, nada de montar jaleo, y déjeme trabajar. -Y entonces le cerró con una cortina en la cara.- Espere ahí hasta que le diga, luego podrá estar al lado de la señorita Stone. Y a ti, no me creo que esto sea de unas escaleras, no eres tan torpe.

-Solo créalo, señora Pomfrey, será más fácil para todos. -Hable sin muchas ganas.

-Hazle pagar a quien te haya hecho esto, niña.

Asentí. No lo iba a hacer, pero ¿para qué tratar de decir que no? Fred no lo había hecho adrede. O eso esperaba, porque si no, si que lo iba a pagar caro.


	33. Chapter 33

Una vez que la señora Pomfrey consiguió sacarme todos los cristales de brazos y piernas, me dio una poción que... no es que fuera horrible. Tenía un color marrón, muy del estilo de la poción multijugos, olía a estiércol y su sabor era casi peor que el olor. Aún así me la tomé y no sólo las heridas se fueron curando, también entre en ese mundo entre el sueño y la vigía, donde no sabes si estás despierto o dormido, si lo que ves y oyes es real, donde lo que realmente quieres aparece ante tus ojos y no sabes diferenciarlo.

-En poco tiempo se va a dormir, no intente hacerla hablar porque no va a poder, ahora mismo lo mejor que puede hacer es dormir y estar tranquila, sin sobresaltos ni peleas, ¿entendido? Bastante que te dejo quedarte, porque no debería, no se te ocurra hacer ruido.  
-Sí, señora Pomfrey, no habrá problema con eso, seré tan sigiloso como... ¿la profesora McGonagall cuando está en su forma animaga?

Me reí un poco de la broma de George y entonces me pareció ver en una de sus mejillas un golpe. Que luego desapareció.

-¿Fred te ha devuelto el golpe? -dije en voz baja para que no me oyera nadie más que él.  
-No, no me ha devuelto ningún golpe. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Me había parecido que tenías alg...

Lo siguiente fue que desperté a la mañana siguiente, con George tumbado al lado, dormido. Y me recordaba demasiado a Fred. Entonces vi el golpe en la mejilla, justo la contraria donde le había dado dado Fred. Decidí despertarle, quizá no era tan buena identificando quien era quien.

-Weasley, despierta. -Y le empuje de encima de mi almohada, donde había estado dormido en una posición bastante incómoda.  
-Podías tener más cuidado al despertarme, Abby.  
-¿Te pegó Fred anoche?  
-Sí, me devolvió el puñetazo después de tirar a Lee al suelo.  
-¿Por qué dijiste anoche que no?  
-¿Anoche dije eso? -Vale, aquí estaba pasando algo raro.- ¿Estás segura de que no lo has imaginado?  
-George me acuerdo perfectamente, dijiste que no. Pero tenías el golpe en la otra mejilla... no en esa.  
-Definitivamente lo has soñado, debe de ser efecto secundario de la poción. Voy a preguntar a la señora Pomfrey si te puedes ir ya, en nada es el desayuno.

Y salió a buscarla. Definitivamente había algo raro, pero no me iba a decir el qué. Volvió con la señora Pomfrey, diciendo algo sobre su mejilla y por qué no había dicho nada. Se fue un momento y volvió con una pomada que le echo en la cara a pesar de sus protestas. Y luego me echó a mi de allí para mandarme a desayunar.

\- Ven aquí anda -dijo mientras me pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro.- ¿Estás mejor, no?  
\- Sí George, estoy bien, no hace falta que lo preguntes más.  
\- Bueno, si no te lo pregunto ahora te lo van a preguntar todos. Después de que te fueras nadie quería practicar, a pesar de que Luna nos dijo lo que le habías dicho. Y al final decidieron terminar la reunión, y cuando estábamos todos saliendo, Harry llamó a Fred.  
\- ¿Puedes hablar tu por mí? No tengo ganas de hablar con ellos, con ninguno.

No dijo nada, pero cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor, se encargó de que no preguntarán mucho, y si lo hacían, responder por mí. Supongo que entendía el no querer hablar con nadie. Pero cuando Ginny llegó, supe que a ella no le iba a valer.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Te veo bien, pero por dentro no lo sé.  
\- Vaya, Ginevra, eres la primera en preguntar algo con sentido. -Intentó hacer la gracia, pero la mirada de Ginny bastó para que se quedara callado.  
\- Estoy bien, creo. Supongo, no lo he pensado mucho.  
\- No imagino que estaría sintiendo en tu lugar. -Entonces se fijó en que George tenía el brazo encima mía.- ¿Para qué Fred no se acerque?  
\- Chica lista, me alegro que hayas salido así, ahora si nos disculpas nos vamos a desayunar, ya nos habéis parado todos bastante.

Sonrío y entonces se volvió a la mesa con sus amigas. Y nosotros nos fuimos donde vimos más vacío todo. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que Harry, Ron y Hermione vinieran a sentarse allí. Sólo quería comer tranquilamente, y luego descansar ya que era domingo. Pero no, no podía ser.

\- Abby, lo siento por lo de ayer, no pensé en que te fuera a hacer eso. -Harry estaba arrepentido y se le notaba, así que me límite a sonreírle para tranquilizarle. Nadie sabía que Fred iba a hacer eso.  
\- Le eche una buena bronca ayer, y he escrito a vuestra madre. Como entenderás, George, eso no puede quedar así. -Hermione estaba satisfecha con cumplir su papel de prefecta, pero no se daba cuenta de que así lo único que hacía era preocupar.  
\- Mamá le mandara un vociferador, estoy segura. Y a ti Abby te escribirá para saber si estás bien.

Dicho eso, llegaron las lechuzas y una de ellas soltó un sobre delante mía. Tal y como había dicho Ron, su madre me había escrito. Levanté la vista de la mesa cuando empecé a oír gritar a la señora Weasley detrás mía. Me giré y allí estaba Fred, con un buen moratón en la cara y delante de un vociferador.

\- ¡CÓMO VUELVAS A HACER ALGO ASÍ A ALGUIEN TE ASEGURO QUE TE VAS A ENTERAR, FRED WEASLEY! -La señora Weasley daba bastante miedo enfadada, solo esperaba no enfadarla nunca, sinceramente.- ¡MÁS TE VALE PEDIR PERDÓN A ABBY, PORQUE COMO ME ENTERE QUE NO LO HAS HECHO...!

Cuando se fijó en que le estaba mirando, movió la varita y entonces empecé a oír un zumbido en mis oídos. El imbécil me había hechizado. Me levanté de la mesa sin decir nada a nadie y casi logro salir de allí sin que nadie me detuviese. Pero no, Roger Davies, alumno de Ravenclaw decidió que era buen momento para hablar conmigo:

\- ¡Abby Stone, la chica que estaba buscando!  
\- ¿Qué? Pero si no nos conocemos de nada. Entonces se acercó a mí y me pasó un brazo por encima, tal y como había hecho George.- Te aseguro que si ese brazo sigue ahí, te lo corto.  
\- Vaya, que carácter tienes. -Hizo una mueca rara.- Yo venía a preguntarte que si en San Valentín quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmade, para conocernos mejor y eso, nos llevaremos bien, te lo prometo.  
\- Ya... supongo que vale, no tengo nada que hacer.  
\- Genial, nos vemos el diez de febrero entonces.

Intentando ligar, guiño uno de sus ojos. Y quedó realmente patético. Aunque ahora tenía una cita. Genial, ¿por qué? Ni si quiera le conozco. Es decir, lo que sé es que es Ravenclaw y que juega al Quiddicht, pero de ahí en adelante...  
Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba delante de la señora Gorda, que volvía a intentar como todos los días romper una copa. Lo que funcionó después de que me dejara sorda y la rompiera con la columna de detrás. No entiendo por qué sigue con lo mismo año tras año. Como la dejé cantar sin quejarme, me abrió la puerta encantada. Era simpática, sin ninguna duda pero también algo pesada.  
Dejé de mirar al suelo para buscar un sitio libre, algo que no debería haber sido complicado siendo domingo por la mañana y habiendo nieve fuera, donde casi todo el mundo jugaba. Pero no, se habían reunido todos en la Sala Común, no dejando ni un solo hueco libre. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me subí a mi habitación para dormir un rato. Dormir en la enfermería era como no dormir en absoluto, aunque las camas fueran cómodas, era imposible tener un sueño reparador. Así que me quedé profundamente dormida hasta la hora de la cena. A la que llegué muy justa, es más, casi todos se habían ido ya excepto los profesores y muy pocos alumnos.  
Me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor y empecé a pinchar un poco de todo. Tenía bastante hambre ya que me había saltado la comida y a penas había desayunado. No quería tardar mucho, así que me lo comí deprisa, sabiendo que luego me iba a pasar factura y me fui a ver si encontraba un hueco cerca de la chimenea.  
Nada más decir la contraseña, empecé a oír los gritos de Angelina. Y luego el llanto. Y cuando llegué me miró con bastante odio. Ni que yo la hubiera roto el corazón. No miré a Fred después de eso, si no que busqué un sillón cerca de la chimenea y lo encontré. De hecho la Sala Común estaba bastante vacía en comparación con otras noches, aunque se debía a la hora que era más que a otra cosa.  
Me senté y subí las piernas, abrazandolas mientras que miraba al fuego y trataba de no quedarme congelada. A pesar de que hacía calor cerca de la chimenea, siempre acababa teniendo frío, supongo que por el calor que daba estar cerca de un fuego y que llegará una corriente de aire. De repente, sentí como algo me tocaba los hombros y me asusté, dando un pequeño bote.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, solo taparte, se que tienes frío, Abby. -Fred se sentó en el suelo delante mía, y solo le miré un momento para luego devolver la vista a las llamas.- Se que no merezco que me hables, que he sido un completo imbécil, no sé porqué hice eso ayer yo... no era mi intención de verdad. -No iba iba a hablarle, por mucho que estuviera delante mía, pidiendo perdón casi de rodillas.- Abby, por favor, pequeña yo...  
\- No te atrevas a llamarme así, Weasley. Has perdido todo tu derecho, fuera de mi vida, te dije que no quería saber nada más de ti; ¿o ya lo has olvidado? Quiero que me dejes de hablar, de mirar y todo lo demás. No quieras enviarme un mensaje, porque te aseguro que si lo haces, no sé qué puede llegar a pasar.

Me levanté del sofá y le dejé la manta encima, y me iba a ir sin mirarle, derecha a mi habitación, pero entonces me agarró del brazo y no me dejó irme. Tiré para soltarme, pero lo único que conseguí fue que fuera el quien tirase de mí hasta conseguir abrazarme.

\- He roto con Angelina, por ti. -Me dijo al oído.  
\- ¿Eres tonto o qué? Te he dicho que me dejes en paz.  
\- No puedo ir, Abby. -Parecía sincero, incluso dudé en lo que iba a decirle. Una parte de mí quería perdonarle, la otra no.  
\- Haberlo pensado en Navidades, cuando me dejaste sola, sabiendo que te necesitaba más que nunca.

_¡Tengo a Albus Dumbledore como profesor! De verdad, lo juro, es Dumble, ¡hasta habla con la tecnología como buen mago! _

_Estoy un poco atascada con un capítulo... espero terminarlo pronto, la verdad. E informo de que pronto las cosas se van a acelerar un poco... el fic lo necesita. Pero queda, no hay que preocuparse._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	34. Chapter 34

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estábamos en febrero, más concretamente en el día de San Valentín. Y con cada día que había pasado había estado a punto de mandar a Davies a tomar por saco, pero cuando venía a recordarme la cita me volvía una blanda que no se atrevía a decirle nada. Es decir, si me había invitado sin conocerme, sería por algo digo yo.

Habíamos quedado por la tarde, a pesar de que también podíamos ir por la mañana, y me temí lo peor, tener que ir al salón del te de Madame Pudipié. Y cuando vi que nos dirigíamos hacía allí, en silencio ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablar con él, se me cayó el alma a los pies. Era el peor sitio al que ir en San Valentín o en cualquier otra fecha. Con lo bueno que hubiera sido ir a Zonko, Honeydukes y luego a por una cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas. Pero no, elegía este sitio. No sé que podíamos tener en común, sinceramente.

Entramos y miré por todos lados, esperando que no hubiera ninguna mesa libre. Pero no, había una cerca de Harry y Cho Chang. Y se le ocurrió elegir esa.

-Hola Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? -Levantó una de sus cejas, diciendo "¿qué voy a hacer aquí?".- Vale, ya, es obvio que esto es una cita, no te preocupes, te dejo solo. ¡Hasta luego!

Davies estaba ya sentado en la mesa, ni si quiera me había esperado mientras hablaba con Harry. Y en cuanto llegué se puso a hablar de sí mismo. Era una versión de McLaggen pero algo más agradable, no mucho la verdad. Y casi ni me miraba, miraba detrás mío, donde estaba Cho Chang. Entonces entendí el motivo por el qué me había traído aquí.

-Oye, si quieres dar celos a alguien, podrías avisar antes. -Le dije, hablando por primera vez. Bastante que no le había mandado callar hacía media hora.

-¿Qué? No he venido por eso. -Entonces estiró más el cuello, y me giré para ver como Cho se levantaba de la mesa llorando.

-Vete con ella, estoy cansada de esto, eres aburrido así que largo.

-¿Me echas? Guay, ya no te tengo que dejar plantada, me voy con Cho, ella no está con dos personas a la vez por lo menos. -En ese momento, mi cara fue un poema.

-¿Pero qué demonios dices? Yo no estoy con nadie.

-Los gemelos Weasley, estás con los dos. ¿Lo saben ellos ya? -Como no, la gente entendiendo todo como le daba la gana.- Me da igual tu vida, la verdad, y tienes razón, esto era para poner celosa a Cho.

Y entonces se fue. Por lo menos había dejado unas monedas allí. Suspiré y me giré para mirar a Harry, quien seguía allí sentado. Así que me acerqué a él y le levanté, para luego sacarle.

-Oye, ¿qué has hecho para que se vaya llorando?

-Ha empezado a hablar de Cedric, así que ha empezado a llorar... luego le he dicho que tenía que ir con Hermione a Las Tres Escobas y entonces se ha enfadado conmigo. -Pobre, tenía cara de no entender nada.- ¿Tú qué hacías ahí?

-Davies, el Ravenclaw, me pidió una cita para dar celos a Cho. El muy estúpido se ha largado tras ella.

-No entiendo que haces con él. -Y se empezó a reír.- Bueno, me voy con Hermione, si quieres puedes venirte.

-No gracias, no quiero saber que estáis haciendo en Las Tres Escobas, la verdad. No tiene pinta de ser nada bueno. -Se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia allí.

Vi como se alejaba sin querer moverme, pero al final me entró frío ahí quieta, debido a la nieve que había. Y como no quería ir a ningún lado, me fui a una piedra que había delante de la Casa de los Gritos. Sirius me había contado que los gritos eran del profesor Lupin durante sus transformaciones mientras que estaba en Hogwarts. Por esa lógica ahora la Casa no tenía ningún peligro, pero seguía imponiendo a pesar de que nadie hubiera vuelto a oír salir un grito de ella.

Quité la nieve que había sobre la piedra y me senté allí, mirando el paisaje. Había una gran colina que estaba llena de nieve, pero la valla que había delante no dejaba pasar, y ese sería un sitio ideal para lanzarse en trineo. Aunque tampoco tenía un trineo.

No esperaba que viniera nadie, pero me sorprendió ver a dos personas, viniendo hacia donde estaba. Y como iban peleando entre ellas, decidí esconderme detrás de un árbol y escuchar.

-George, la he visto venir hacia aquí, sola.

-¿Qué más te da lo que haga? No te ha preocupado de ella en un mes, ¿sabes? Ni si quiera entiendo porqué la llevaste tú a la enfermería si no te importa. -Me había llevado George, no Fred, ¿no?

-Te he dicho miles de veces que me importa.

-¿Y por qué sigues haciéndola daño? -Fred se quedó callado, y me asomé un poco para ver que estaba mirando al suelo.- Primero en Navidades no estuviste ahí, luego lo de Angelina y el mes pasado cuando la atacaste.

-¡Fue sin querer, joder, nunca la haría daño apropósito! -Le gritó a George, y me escondí rápidamente, pero le di al tronco del árbol y entonces cayó un montón de nieve.- ¿Quién está ahí?

-¡Hola George! ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Pensaba que estarías en Zonko o Honeydukes, no en la colina solitaria de la Casa de los Gritos. -Decidí ignorar totalmente a Fred. Por mucho que dijera no le iba a creer. Había demostrado que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-Que haces tú aquí, ¿no habías quedado con Davies?

-Solo quería darle celos a Cho Chang. Creo que no lo ha conseguido, ella ni si quiera le ha mirado. Y aunque se haya ido corriendo detrás de ella, dudo que alguna vez le haga caso.

-¿Te ha dejado plantada? -Dijo Fred, pero le seguí ignorando.

-No va a hablar contigo, no te molestes. -Le contestó. Me entendía perfectamente.- Si te digo la verdad, no sé por qué has salido con él.

-Yo tampoco -empecé a reírme- es como McLaggen, un gran imbécil.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? -Fred decidió meterse delante de George, lo que me obligó a mirarle. Y vi enfado en sus ojos.- Responde, porque como no lo hagas, no te vas a separar de mí en ningún momento.

-Fred, vale ya, está en su derecho el no querer hablarte, así que no la obligues.

-¡Deja de ponerte de su lado, George, por mucho que lo hagas, no te va a querer como algo más que un amigo! -Entonces George se fue, dejándole ahí solo. Bueno, solo no, conmigo, pero vamos, eso era como estar solo.- Bah, ya se le pasará, por mucho que se enfade luego se le olvidará como me pasa a mí.

Se giró para mirarme, y yo estaba intentando alejarme de él, pero no me dio tiempo. Le miré y supe que tenía que salir corriendo de allí porque si no no me iba a dejar. Así que empecé a correr, pero no duré mucho porque me agarró por detrás y caímos en la nieve. Bueno, él cayó en la nieve y yo encima suya, no dejando que me mojara ni si quiera. Quería separarme, pero me fallaron los brazos al intentar levantarme.

_Había mortífagos por todas partes, Ginny estaba en el suelo inconsciente, al igual que Luna y Hermione, Ron tenía un celebro en las manos que no dejaba de hacerle daño hasta que Harry logró quitárselo. Mientras Neville era torturado por Bellatrix. Y Harry estaba a punto de darle la profecía cuando llegó la Orden. Empezaron a lanzar hechizos por todas partes, y entonces me vi, llegando de otra sala, huyendo de algo que no llegó a atravesar la puerta que se quedó abierta. Tenía heridas en la cara, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Y entonces me lancé a luchar también. _

_A Neville se le cayó la profecía por ahí, y los mortífagos se enfadaron más. Pero llegó Dumbledore y paró a todos. Excepto a Bellatrix, quien estaba luchando contra Sirius. Todos mirábamos, hasta que Bellatrix le lanzó una maldición y Sirius desapareció. _

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en la enfermería. Otra vez. Era ya bastante de noche y no lograba ver nada. Busqué la varita para encender un poco de luz, y algo que había encima de la mesa cayó al suelo con un gran ruido. Rápido, se encendió una luz y pude ver que Fred estaba levantado delante de una silla, con cara de asustado. Y luego apareció la señora Pomfrey.

-Veo que ya te has despertado, ¿te sientes bien? -Asentí.- Bien, toma esto por si te ve algún profesor, vete a tu habitación.

-¿No la va a hacerse quedar aquí? -dijo Fred.

-Solo ha sido una visión, no la ha pasado nada, está bien, que se vaya a su habitación a descansar, sé que lo hará mejor que aquí.

-¿Cómo sabe lo de las visiones? -pregunté.

-El Director me lo ha contado, señorita Stone, no es normal que la primera noche del curso ya haya alguien en la enfermería. Y menos cuando todavía no han empezado las clases.

-Viejo loco chiflado, "no le cuentes a nadie tu secreto, es peligroso, pero si lo ves necesario hazlo." -Murmuré mientras le imitaba.- "Tú no se lo cuentes a nadie, ya lo hago yo por ti. Me encargaré de que todo el mundo sepa que tienes visiones, no te preocupes."

-¡Señorita Stone, eso es una falta de respeto!

La señora Pomfrey estaba alarmada ante todo lo que había dicho. ¿Y qué si era una falta de respeto? El viejo loco decía una cosa y hacía la contraria. No podía ser tan sabio como iba aparentando. Cogí el papel que había dejado en la mesa y me fui de allí, tratando de no esperar a Fred y despistarle. Así que en vez de ir a la Torre de Gryffindor, fui hacia el refugio.

Para mi sorpresa, había un fuego encendido y estaba todo perfectamente limpio. Lo que significaba que alguien había estado aquí viniendo, porque si no los elfos no veían a limpiar. Y la única persona que podía haber estado aquí era Fred.

Cambiar la contraseña era sencillo si tenías tiempo. Solo tenías que tocar la entrada desde dentro con la varita y decir la nueva. Y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, se abrió dejándome ver a Fred al otro lado. Y no tenía salida al exterior, conseguía tapar todo hueco de escape.

-¿Qué has visto? -Me di la vuelta sin hacerle caso.- No puedes ocultármelo, me lo debes.

-Yo no te debo nada. -Al igual que yo había conseguido alejar todo de arreglarlo, ahora lo hacía él.

-Sí, lo haces, me ocultaste muchas cosas.

-Y tú me has culpado, atacado y mandado a la enfermería. Creo que eres tú el que me debe algo a mí y no al revés. Ahora largo, tengo cosas que entender.

-No me voy a ir.

-Pues me voy yo, no te preocupes. -Dije, pero la puerta había desaparecido.- ¿Qué demonios has hecho?

-Yo no hecho nada -se acercó hasta donde estaba y se quedó mirando la pared.- Creo que no te vas a poder ir.

-Cállate.

-No me voy a rendir, voy a dejar que pase el tiempo. ¿No es eso lo qué se supone que ambos necesitamos según los demás?

-Lo que tú digas.

Entonces la puerta volvió a su sitio. Nunca había entendido esta habitación, era como la sala de los menesteres pero mucho más pequeña y sin tanta capacidad para cambiar a su antojo, ya que siempre mantenía su verdadera forma y lo único que hacía era cambiar el mobiliario según se necesitaba. Salí, dejándole allí. Ahora lo único importante era entender que había visto, e intentar salvar a Sirius.


	35. Chapter 35

El tiempo empezó a pasar más deprisa desde la última vez que hablé con Fred. Muchos días, sentía la tentación de decirle algo, de volver con él. Pero no podía, tenía que centrarme en Sirius y como salvarle. No le había querido contar nada a Dumbledore, cada vez me fiaba menos de él. Y de hecho, esa visión no se la conté a nadie, al igual que no conté que llevaba meses sin tener ninguna. Era como un bloqueo, y aunque intentara ver que iba a pasar en cualquier momento, tenía cerrado el camino para llegar a esa información.

Era finales de marzo, y el cumpleaños de Fred y George se acercaban, al igual que el mío. Pero nadie en Hogwarts sabía cuando era, así que estaba mentalizada de que iba a ser como cualquier otro. Durante toda la semana anterior a él, no conseguí hablar con ningún Gryffindor, todos me evitaban al verme, incluido George, quien era con el que más había hablado durante todo ese tiempo. No es que hubiera olvidado a los demás, solo que no era lo mismo. George evitaba el tema de Fred, mientras que Ginny y Hermione solo querían hablar de ello. Y Ron y Harry solo hablaban de Quiddicht, algo que a la larga acababa aburriendo.

Además de no hablar con nadie, los profesores se empeñaron en que era un buen momento para hablar conmigo. Excluyendo a Umbridge y Snape, todos los que me daban clases me paraban en los pasillos, no dejándome llegar puntual a ningún lado.

Finalmente llegó el día uno, y George consideró que ya no tenía que huir más de mí, porque cuando me vio, no se fue en la dirección contraria como había hecho.

-¡Felicidades, George! -Le empecé a tirar de las orejas, y como pequeña venganza se las dejé bastante rojas.

-Te has pasado tirando. -Dijo mientras que se frotaba las orejas.

-Te lo mereces por no haberme hablado durante una semana. ¿Ya puedes hacerlo o como funciona eso? Todo Gryffindor me ha estado evitando, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, y lo siento, ya lo entenderás. Ahora me tengo que ir, todavía no he visto a Fred y tengo que felicitarle.

Y me dejó en la Sala Común sola. Vale que yo no quisiese ver a Fred, pero seguramente iba a ir a buscarle al Gran Comedor, hacia donde me dirigía, así que podíamos haber ido juntos. Pero no, tuvo que dejarme sola otro poco más.

Como era lunes, teníamos clase, así que no tenía mucho sentido pedirle explicaciones ahora cuando lo podía hacer luego, cuando le viera en clase. Pero no apareció, al igual que Lee y Fred. Vale, era su cumpleaños, pero tampoco tenía por qué dejarme sola.

Al final del día, fue un no parar. Si la semana anterior todos los profesores querían hablar, ahora eran todos esos Gryffindors hablando y entreteniéndome. Cuando conseguía dejar a uno, venían tres más por lo que era imposible llegar a la Sala Común. Así que cambié de dirección hacia la biblioteca, donde me dejaron en paz bastante poco rato ya que había tardado tanto en llegar que estuve cinco minutos, el tiempo que tardó Madame Prince en echarme de allí. Bajé a cenar para encontrarme con la mesa de Gryffindor con nadie de los que hablaba, solo alumnos que eran totalmente desconocidos para mí. Esto ya no era raro, si no que lo superaba.

No sabía si cenar o irme a la sala Común de vuelta, tenía que lograr averiguar que estaba pasando pero no lo entendía. Hasta que me volví a acordar de que era el cumpleaños de Fred y George. Estaba claro donde estaban todos, celebrando en la sala común. ¿Para qué iba a ir si no iba a ser bien recibida? Ni si quiera habían sido capaces de decirme nada, y eso que había gente con la que ni si quiera hablaban y estaban allí.

Nada más terminar, la profesora McGonagall me llamó. Otra vez para hablar, esta vez no era ninguna estupidez, si no sobre mi futuro.

-No creo que deba trabajar en Ollivander's, Stone, es demasiado peligroso para usted, no podemos exponerla tanto.

-¿Y qué hago cuando salga? Necesito hacer algo que me guste, profesora, y eso es algo que me encanta.

-Podría intentar ser auror. -Sugirió, pero me negué.- ¿Y trabajar como el verano pasado, pero todo el próximo año?

-Eso ya me gusta más, ¿dónde tendría que ir?

-Cuando termine el curso se lo diremos, tanto Albus como yo. No te preocupes por ello, estamos buscando apoyos para luchar contra El que no debe ser nombrado, y cuando encontremos a alguien, irás. -Asentí y me iba a ir hacia mi refugio, pero me pilló yendo en dirección contraria a las escaleras.- El toque de queda para los alumnos es dentro de muy poco, Stone, tiene que ir a la Sala Común.

-Pero profesora... -sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Vamos, no me fio de usted ahora mismo, la llevaré hasta allí, seguiremos la ruta de mi guardia. -Y me obligó a ir con ella mientras que patrullaba por los pasillos del castillo, uno por uno, dejando el camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor para el final, cerca de las once de la noche.- Bien, mi turno ha acabado y usted ya está aquí, será mejor que entre antes de que venga algún profesor y la castigue.

Y se fue, dejándome delante de la señora Gorda, que estaba dormida. Y no había manera de despertarla, a pesar de gritar delante suya. Pero a las doce en punto, se abrió el retrato desde dentro, dejándome entrar.

Todo estaba a oscuras, ni si quiera entraba la luz de la luna, ya que esa noche no había. Y de repente se encendió la chimenea y todas las luces que iluminaban la sala, dejando ver un cartel que ponía "Felicidades Abby" y a todos los que me habían evitado debajo de él.

-¡Sorpresa! -gritaron todos a la vez, y después vinieron a abrazarme y felicitar.

-Si no llega a ser por la señora Weasley, no nos enteramos de que es tu cumpleaños -me regañó Hermione después de abrazarme.- Siento haberte evitado toda la semana, pero teníamos que preparar todo esto y teníamos miedo de meter la pata y decir algo.

-Os odio demasiado. -Dije mientras sonreía.

-No lo haces, y lo sabes. Bueno, a mí quizás, pero eso ya lo sabemos. Y no te preocupes, yo a ti te quiero.

-Fred cierra la boca, ¿no podéis llevaros bien por un rato? -Ginny puso una cara de "por favor" y al final todos la acompañaron.

-Por mi genial, quise la paz en febrero, ella fue la que se negó.

-No, si te parece te digo "¡claro que si, Freddie, vamos a ser felices y amigos de nuevo a pesar de que eres un completo imbécil que me lleva odiando semanas!"

-Tampoco hace falta tanto, solo un simple sí.

-Me da a mí que no.

-¡Vale ya! -Ron fue el que habló.- O hacéis la paz hoy o bajo puntos a nuestra casa.

-Ag, está bien. Paz. -Fred estrechó mi mano.- Mañana volveré a ignorarte como llevo haciendo todo este tiempo.

Y después de eso la pequeña fiesta continuó, hasta que Ginny me apartó para hablar:

-¿Tan complicado es que os llevéis bien por un momento? Menos mal que os queréis, si no no sé que sería de vosotros.

-¿Querer? ¿A Fred? Estás de broma. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta. Nunca estaría con él, eso también te lo he dicho un montón de veces, tanto a ti como a Hermione. Así que dejadlo ya. Nunca voy a estar con Fred.

-Vaya, yo venía a jurarte amor eterno en este día de paz, pero veo que no merece la pena. -Mierda. Sencillamente. Fred se fue hacia su habitación, y en sus ojos había visto el daño que había hecho ese comentario. Todo por negar unos sentimientos.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Fred ahora?

-¿Por qué yo, George?

-Eres la única que puede hacerle daño. Y te suelo defender delante de él, pero hoy no. Creo que la que ha hecho mal eres tú. -Tan pronto como había aparecido se fue, y cuando quise acercarme a las escaleras de los chicos para hablar con Fred, Hermione me cogió del brazo.

-¡No te puedes ir, tienes que abrir los regalos!

Me obligó a sentarme en uno de los sillones mientras que me iba dando cosas. Una mochila en la que había un encantamiento de expansión indetectable, algo realmente útil; una capa de viaje; una tienda de campaña mágica... todo estaba relacionado con el ámbito de un viaje. La profesora McGonagall me acababa de proponer el irme todo el año siguiente, no podía ser que se hubieran enterado ya. A no ser que se lo hubieran dicho.

Parecía que todo se había acabado, y que me iban a dejar irme, pero no. Faltaba la tarta, como no. Y me obligaron a soplar las dieciocho velas que habían puesto para luego dejarme libre. O eso pensaba hasta que Harry me llamó:

-¡Falta uno, Abby, ven! -justo cuando estaba a punto de subir la primera escalera. Suspiré y me di la vuelta.- No sabemos de quién es, no tiene nombre.

-¡Seguro que es de tu admirador secreto! -Chilló Hermione con emoción. La cual yo no tenía.

Era una caja bastante pequeña, en la que había un pergamino y luego otra caja aún más pequeña. Desenrollé el pergamino para encontrar la misma letra que había tenido el regalo de Navidad. Con esto, se podía deducir que era un Gryffindor o si no, como último recurso, alguien que tuviera relación con alguien de aquí y trajera el regalo. Lo cual era imposible ya que, quitando a Luna, no hablaba con nadie de las demás casas. Así que tenía que ser un Gryffindor. Y alguno de los que había estado en el cuartel de la Orden en Navidades tenía que saber quién era.

Leí rápidamente la nota, en la que decía que abriera la otra caja a solas y que en ella encontraría algo más. Me di cuenta de que no había dicho nada, y los demás miraban, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Tengo que abrirlo a solas, lo siento.

Con una sonrisa tímida, me fui de allí mientras que oía un lamento general por no saber que era. Que cotillas. Antes de subir hacia mi habitación, paré delante de la puerta de Fred. Quería llamar, pero no me atrevía. Al final cogí fuerzas de no sé donde, y llamé. Pero no hubo respuesta, así que abrí la puerta.

Fred estaba tumbado en la cama, con su pijama que consistía en llevar solamente unos pantalones. Y estaba profundamente dormido. Me acerqué a la ventana de su habitación, aprovechando que estaba a solas para abrir la otra caja. Podía haberme ido a mi propia habitación, pero sentía que tenía que abrirlo aquí. Quité la tapa para encontrarme un pequeño colgante que tenía dos letras unidas. Una A y una F. A de Abby, F de Fred. Y empecé a sonreír. Me giré para irme, pero me encontré con que estaba sentado en la cama, mirando a mi dirección.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. Si quieres te lo puedo poner. -Dijo mientras que se levantaba. No se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sin camiseta un chico que jugaba al Quidditch como golpeador. Se puso detrás mía y entonces me lo puso.- Te queda perfecto. -Me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que seguía detrás mía. Luego se apoyó en mi hombro y sin darme cuenta, giré la cabeza para devolverle el beso. Pero accidentalmente, rocé sus labios.

-Gracias. -Me giré y le abracé. Aunque eso me puso terriblemente nerviosa, más aun que ese misero roce.- Lo que he dicho abajo no iba en serio, lo siento, Fred.

-Sé que no me odias, no te preocupes.

-No me refería a eso, me refer...

-¿Volvemos a ser amigos? -me interrumpió. Me alejé un poco de él, seguía viendo ese dolor de antes. No quería que siguiese así, sufriendo.

-¿Por qué te duele? ¿Por qué te ha dolido ese comentario ahí abajo?

-No sigas por ahí, por favor -susurró.

-¿Te molesta qué siga por ahí? Necesito respuestas, Fred, no esto. Me estoy volviendo loca, ¿sabes? No logro entenderte, no sales de mí cabeza y no hay visiones, no hay nada. No veo futuro, porque estás todo el rato en mi cabeza. Quiero saber que pasa, contigo, con ese bloqueo. Me siento completamente inútil y prescindible sin conocer el futuro. Tengo que entender que es lo que pasa, por favor, no evites el tema. -No dijo nada, y se tumbó de vuelta en la cama. Alejándose de nuevo. Diciendo sin palabras que no me iba a explicar nada. Me quité el collar y lo metí dentro de la caja, para luego dejársela al lado de la almohada.- Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo si no me lo explicas.

Me fui de allí antes de empezar a llorar. Nunca había sido de llorar, siempre había sido fuerte. Pero ahora no podía, no había motivos por los que ser fuerte, por los que luchar. Si no veía futuro alguno tenía que haber algún significado. Y si era el que pensaba, lo mejor sería que dejara de existir.


	36. Chapter 36

Cuando voy a cerrar la puerta, un pie me lo impide, y por mucho que intento empujar para cerrar, no puedo. Fred entra en la habitación, siguiendo con la mirada triste. Y no puedo evitar sentir que lo mejor es que desaparezca de aquí, que les deje a todos vivir sus vidas sin molestarles. Ese será mi objetivo cuando salga de Hogwarts, desaparecer hasta que los asuntos de la Orden me llamen.

Él es el que cierra la puerta y entonces va hacia una de las camas, justamente la mía. Donde se tumba, esperando a que vaya con él. Quiero alejarme, no ir a su lado. Al final, se levanta y viene a por mí, llevándome de la mano y dejándome en la cama. Luego se tumba a mi lado, y me pasa el brazo por la cintura, abrazándome.

Al día siguiente, cuando me despierto, veo que él sigue como anoche, solo que despierto. Entonces se mueve y se va de la habitación, sin decir nada. Y paso el día de mi cumpleaños sin hablar, sin sonreír, siendo solo un fantasma.

Llega la noche y, cuando estoy apunto de meterme en la cama, oigo como llaman a mi puerta. Al abrirla, todo se repite como la noche anterior. Y así durante semanas. Por las mañanas sin hacernos caso, por las noches durmiendo juntos. Es nuestro pequeño secreto y no vamos a contarlo.

Los primeros días no sabía si iba a volver esa misma noche, por lo que pasaba todo el día pensando en que pasaría. Todo el día intentando ver el futuro. Pero estaba negro, no había futuro al que pudiera llamar para ver. Estaba todo tan negro como estaban mis pensamientos.

Al ver que iba a venir todas las noches, empecé a mejorar. Volví a hablar con todos, volví a reír. Todo porque venía conmigo todas las noches.

Uno de esos días, volvió con Angelina. Y otra vez volvieron todos esos pensamientos oscuros, uno detrás de otro. Atormentándome. A donde iba, estaban ellos. Y cuando Angelina me veía, sonreía y le besaba. Y él la respondía, pero luego me buscaba. Así durante toda la mañana.

Por la tarde no podía soportarlo más, y me escondí en mi habitación, dejando que la puerta se hiciera invisible. No dejando a nadie saber donde estaba.

Pero me encuentran.

_-¡Percy, tienes que estar bromeando, no creo que vayas a renunciar a tu gran carg...!_

_-¡Bombarda máxima!_

_-¡Fred! -gritó Percy asustado. Y una vez que el polvo bajó, vio como estaba al lado de una montaña de piedras, con solo una pierna aplastada._

_-¡Abby! -empezó a gritar- ¡Abby, por favor!_

_Percy se acercó para levantar las piedras, y ahí estaba yo. Inerte._

-¡No puede estar muerta, Hermione! -dijo George justo cuando abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué os pasa? -Miré a Hermione, que tenía los ojos rojos.

-¡No respirabas, no te movías! -Empezó a chillar.- ¡Te hemos llamado muchas veces, te hemos sacudido pero no respondías! -George se acercó a ella y torpemente la intentó consolar.

-Herms, estoy bien, ¿ves? -Me levanté de la cama y empecé a dar saltos.- Estoy como nueva, de verdad.

-No has ido ni a comer. Y cuando hemos visto a Fred con Angelina, hemos venido a buscarte.

-Cuando te he visto ahí... yo... pensaba que te habías hecho algo. Llevas unos días muy malos, Abby, estaba preocupada, pero aunque te hablaba, era como si no me escucharas. Estabas en una burbuja.

-¿Qué? ¿Me habéis hablado? -Ambos asintieron.- Solo os oí ayer, pero los días de antes nada.

-Parecía que estabas enferma, estabas blanca como la nieve y a veces, según te daba la luz, parecías trasparente. -Mencionó George.- Una vez intenté cogerte del brazó, pero lo atravesé.

-Eso es imposible, sigo aquí, visible y tangible, mira. -Y al intentar tocarle, solo le traspase.

-Tiene que haber alguna explicación para esto. Tiene que haberla. No puedes simplemente dejar que te atraviesen, eso sería como afirmar que eres un fantasma. -Hermione estaba histérica, y cuando la toqué, esta vez sin atravesarla, se asustó.

-Te acabo de tocar, así que dudo mucho ser un fantasma. Oigo muy bien mi latido, ¿sabes?

-Sirius debe saber algo de esto, tienes que escribirle. -Ordenó George.

-¿Y preocuparle? No quiero hacerlo.

-¡Pero tienes qué saber que es esto! -Entonces me acordé.

-Mi padrino. Él puede ayudarme. Y no será tan raro si voy a hablar con él, debo de darle alguna excusa por estar faltando a sus clases.

-La única clase a la que has faltado es a pociones. -Dijo George lentamente.- Estás diciendo que tu padrino es el profesor de pociones.

-Según mi padre sí. Y no creo que me haya vuelto a mentir, sobretodo sabiendo que lo podía descubrir fácilmente.

-¿Podías? -Hermione se había dado cuenta del cambio en el verbo.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Llevo sin tener visiones desde febrero. La última fue ver como Sirius desaparecía en una lucha contra Bellatrix, creo que le mataba. -Hermione ahogó un grito.- Me quedé como ahora, más o menos, por suerte Fred estaba allí y no me quedé en medio de la nieve.

-¿Eso fue cuando Fred te trajo en brazos de Hogsmeade? -preguntó George, y asentí.- No me dijo nada de una visión.

-No le conté nada. De hecho sois los primeros a los que os lo cuento. -Me fui hacia la puerta y la abrí, pero rápido la cerré de nuevo.- Conseguiré salvar a Fred.

-¿Qué? -George vino corriendo a abrazarme.- ¡Dios eres genial! ¡Gracias!

-Supongo que lo soy. Y mejor que no me des las gracias.

-Dijiste que le futuro no se podía cambiar... -Hermione empezó a pensar.- Fred no sabe que iba a morir, pero tú viste tu futuro y él moría. Ahora acabas de ver otro futuro totalmente diferente, en el que le salvas. -Y entonces preguntó.- ¿Qué has visto ahora mismo?

-Mi muerte.

No les dejé hablar más y me fui rápido hacia las mazmorras. Ni si quiera era la hora de la cena, por lo que todavía tenía tiempo para poder encontrar a Snape.

Llamé a su despacho y oí un adelante, así que pasé. Todo estaba desordenado, algo que me chocó. La vez que estuve tenía todo perfectamente ordenado.

-Sé a que has venido. Tú madre me dejó un diario, pero ahora mismo no lo encuentro. -Siguió revolviendo todo el despacho.

-No he venido a por ningún diario, no sabía que había uno. -Se paró en seco, y entonces me miró fijamente.

-¿Y a qué has venido?

-Mi madre vio su muerte, ¿verdad? -Asintió.- ¿Qué la pasó?

-Fue antes de que nos enfadásemos. Dos años antes de que muriera. Pasó unos días en los que era como un fantasma, estaba en una burbuja. Una vez Lily la tocó y entonces la traspasó. Yo la vi totalmente transparente. No sabíamos que era eso, pero al día siguiente llegó tranquila, parecía ella de nuevo, solo que nos dijo que ya sabía cuando y como moriría.

-¿Se cumplió?

-Sí, no hubo manera de evitarlo. Tú acabas de experimentar lo mismo, ¿me equivoco?

-Ni un poco. Gracias, profesor, por ayudarme.

-Ya sabes que soy tu padrino, creo que Severus o Padrino estaría bien si estamos a solas.

-Vale, padrino. Me voy ya, quiero cenar antes de irme a dormir. -Fui a salir del despacho, pero me giré antes de ello.- ¿Perdió alguna vez la capacidad de ver el futuro?

-Solo esa vez. Luego volvió y era más fuerte y más concreta.

Suspiré. Estaba siguiendo sus mismos pasos. Iba a vivir lo que me quedaba de vida sabiendo que tenía cada vez menos tiempo por delante. Y cuando empezara la Guerra, sabría exactamente que en cuanto nombraran Hogwarts, iba a morir. Si se equivocaban con lo de que era poderosa, no podría hacer nada para cambiar ese futuro. Por mucho que desease seguir en este mundo. Pero iba a ser imposible.

Llegué al Gran Comedor y Hermione me miró. Tenía a George al lado y estaban cerca Ginny, Harry y Ron. Nada más mirarles supe que tenía que ir a sentarme con ellos. Y por las caras que tenían, Hermione ya les había contado que pasaba. Me senté al lado de Ron, teniendo a George en frente, y empecé a comer. Y ellos ni si quiera se movían.

\- Oye, que todavía queda para que me pase eso. Podéis estar tranquilos, ¿eh?  
\- ¿Quieres qué estemos tranquilos sabiendo que vas a morir y no vamos a poder a hacer nada? -Harry parecía algo frustrado.- Y más en una guerra. Todos sabéis que habrá una guerra contra Voldemort. Y si Abby muere en ella va a ser mi culpa, ¿sabéis?  
\- No puedes echarte la culpa de todo lo que vaya a pasar. -Le dijo Hermione, y todos asintieron.- Quien luche, será porque quiera, no porque tú lo hayas dicho.  
\- Podemos llegar a saber esas muertes y evitarlas, ¿no lo veis? Si Abby no va a Hogwarts ese día, ¿qué pasaría? -Harry seguía insistiendo.  
\- Que sería Fred quien moriría en vez de yo.  
\- Abby no nos habías dicho eso. -Hermione se puso pálida, mientras que Ginny intentaba reconfortarla.  
\- Es tu vida por la de él. ¿Estás segura, Abby?  
\- Se lo prometí a George, Ron.  
\- ¡Pero no ha ese precio! -dijo demasiado alto, para luego bajar la voz.- Es tu vida, no es algo menos grave.  
\- Ya no hay nada que hacer, no se puede escapar de la muerte, chicos. Soy yo la que decide si le salva o no, y decido salvarle, aunque me cueste la vida.  
\- ¿A quién vas a salvar a costa de tu vida? -Fred estaba detrás mía y había escuchado lo que había dicho. Todos se pusieron a comer, dejándome a mí la respuesta. - ¿Abby?  
\- A ti como Angelina te vea cerca mía, me voy antes de que eso pase, me odia.

Y justamente cuando me levantaba de la mesa, la aludida apareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Me miró como si quisiera matarme, y pasó a mi lado hasta llegar a Fred, a quien besó apasionadamente. Bufé como el gato de Hermione al ver eso y me fui.

\- Abby -me llamó George- ¿estás segura de que merece la pena salvarle?  
\- Ya no tengo elección -sonreí tristemente.- No creo que pueda escapar de ello, a pesar de lo que diga Sirius de que soy poderosa. Nadie escapa a la muerte.  
\- Fred lo hará.  
\- A cambio de otra vida, George. Eso no es escapar a la muerte, vivirá siempre con el peso de la mía. Siempre pensará que es su culpa.  
\- Será su culpa, y lo sabes.  
\- No, será el destino, y no hay nada más de que hablar. Ni una sola palabra a nadie más, -le advertí- bastante que lo sabéis todos vosotros.

Subí a la Sala Común para sentarme delante de la chimenea. No podía evitar mi muerte, pero evitaría la de Fred. ¿Podría evitar la de Sirius? También sabía cómo iba a ser, el problema era el conocer todos los detalles. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con la profecía que había visto con anterioridad, eso era algo obvio. Y que era totalmente necesario que fuéramos allí, no bastaría con evitar ir.

Como todas las noches, la Sala Común se fue quedando vacía, haciendo cada vez más frío. Tenía la teoría de que era para que no estuviéramos allí toda la noche, pero no tenía ninguna prueba. A parte de los grandes muros que nos separaban del exterior, claro.

Al final decido subirme a dormir, la chimenea está totalmente apagada y ya no queda nadie. Pero cuando voy a entrar a mi habitación, tanto Fred como George están en la puerta, esperando. Y nada más abrir entran detrás mía.

-George me lo ha contado. -Dice de pronto. Y entonces me asusto.- Sé que no quieres hablar de ello pero... que sepas exactamente el día de tu muerte no significa que no se pueda aplazar.

-No se lo has contado todo. -Niega y suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que falta?

-Es Abby quien tiene que decírtelo, no yo. Quizá tú puedas convencerla de que no lo haga.

-George, cierra la boca de una vez. Te he dicho abajo algo, así que vale ya.

-No, ¿qué es lo que estás ocultando?

-Vete con tu novia y déjame en paz, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ocuparme de ti. ¿No rompiste en enero con ella, "por mí"? -hice comillas con los dedos, y entonces George se empezó a reír.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De su patético intento de darte celos, de verdad, es realmente patético. Aunque lo mejor es como Angelina lo acepta y actúa tan bien.

-No te vuelvo a contar nada -dijo enfadado.

-Mira, ya tenemos algo en común. -Me fui al lado de la puerta y la abrí.- Ahora largo de aquí, los dos, quiero dormir.

-No me voy a ir hasta que no me cuentes que pasa. -Miré a George, le iba a hacer pagar esta.

-Mejor os dejo solos. -Se levantó de una de las camas y fue hacia la puerta, y antes de cerrarla, se giró.- Fred, piensa en lo que va a hacer y por qué.

-No es justo que te lo tenga que contar, ¿sabes? No debería hacerlo, y lo tengo muy claro, pero ahora George me ha metido en este lio y... -me tiré de espaldas a la cama, y me dediqué a mirar el techo mientras que hablaba.- Ya sabes que moriré, ¿qué más sabes?

-Que será en Hogwarts, en una batalla. George no me ha dicho nada más. Bueno, sí, que te haga cambiar de opinión o cualquier cosa.

-Vale, me lo ha dejado todo. -Suspiré.- Empiezo por el principio, en Navidades vi como ibas a morir. El día que casi me caigo por las escaleras.

-¿Qué?

-No interrumpas. -Dije rápido. Si hablaba me iba a hacer perder el hilo de la conversación.- Ibas a morir en Hogwarts. En una batalla. Ginny y Hermione me preguntaron que había visto, y entonces entró George, y también se enteró. Le prometí que te salvaría, me costase lo que me costase.

-Tu vida a cambio de la mía. -Murmuró, y asentí.- No, no vas a hacerlo. Estaré pendiente de lo que pasa, pero no me matarán. Y a ti tampoco.

-No lo entiendes, ese es el problema.

-Entiendo que te vas a dar toda tu vida por mí. Y la vas a dar literalmente. Y no pienso dejar que lo hagas, vamos a buscar una solución a esto, todos juntos. ¿Vale?

-No hay solución -respondí, cansada.

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Que hacemos todos? Te dejamos morir sabiendo que se puede evitar, ¿no?

-Estáis haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, no sabemos cuanto queda para que eso pase, así que pueden ser dos años o cinco, no lo podemos saber. Y pienso seguir con lo que tengo planeado en todo momento, no me vais a quitar la idea de la cabeza.

-Abby, no es como una pelea, no puedo perderte de esa manera, no sabiendo que das tu vida por mí.

-Asúmelo, no se puede cambiar. Nadie escapa a la muerte, ya se lo he dicho a George, así que dejadlo los dos.

-Antes te impido ir a esa batalla que dejarte morir. -Dijo, y se tumbó conmigo en la cama, como todos los días anteriores. Dispuesto a quedarse dormido.

-Te recuerdo que estás con Angelina.

-Y yo te recuerdo lo que ha dicho George.

-Nunca conseguirás que esté celosa, ¿sabes? Y dudo mucho que Angelina esté actuando.

-Oh, lo está haciendo. De hecho, quien le gusta es George, pero él no se entera de nada. Y pensó que si salía conmigo, se pondría celoso o algo así. Y como ella me iba a utilizar, yo también a ella.

-Que casualidad, oye. -Le di la espalda, no quería que viera la sonrisa que empezaba a esbozar.- Duérmete ya, vamos, mañana hay clase con el profe Harry y no podemos dormirnos en clase.

-Habla por ti, yo lo haré.

Le oí bostezar y entonces bostecé yo. Los bostezos se pegaban, y por lo visto, también el sueño.

_¡Hola bebeeeeeeees! 3 Lo siento, me lo han pegado ._. _

_Como podéis ver, de repente he subido en martes y jueves. ¿Por qué diréis? Sencillo, soy la Autora y hago lo que me sale de los deberes. Okno, que los viernes olvido subir, así que subo el sábado lo que equivale a que luego me da pereza escribir y... que me he vuelto a bloquear . En fin, que a lo que iba, subiré martes y jueves porque me quedo sin capítulos y porque tengo que estudiar. De hecho, los últimos los he subido desde clase porque es imposible hacerlo en casa. NO ENTRÉIS EN UNA INGENIERÍA BEBÉS, ES EL MAL. Aunque todos son unos malditos frikis y es tan genial *-*_

_También quería explicar el porqué de los saltos temporales que hay de golpe en el fic, los cuales ha notado una maravillosa lectora (os adoro, de verdad). Todo se remonta a que empecé en 2014 con esto, y estuve casi un año sin tocar el hilo de la historia por donde iba. De hecho, escribía pero más o menos la historia iba por donde vamos ahora solo que completamente diferente. Al final, resumiendo, tengo una guía que sigo cuando me sale de las canas, así que resulta un gran caos entender nada. Y más teniendo que suponer cuando ocurren las cosas ya que JK no aclara eso. En algún momento corregiré todo y tal, espero que entonces tenga más sentido. _

_¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!_

_PD: Tengo en Wattpad un fic sobre James Sirius y un OC, ¿lo subo por aquí? Si hay interesados, review bebés 3_


	37. Chapter 37

Cuando me despierto, veo en el reloj de mi mesilla que es más la hora de comer, que la de desayunar. Tiro a Fred al suelo y me levanto corriendo antes de que se despierte del todo. Pero no tarde y cuando se levanta del suelo sale corriendo hacia mí. Por suerte, anoche ni si quiera me cambie de ropa, así que seguía con la ropa de clases, por lo que fui corriendo a la Sala Común.

Al salir dejo de oír por unos segundos que me sigue, así que paro para intentar recuperar algo de aire. Y porque no quiero caerme por las escaleras, claro. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a las escaleras, vuelvo a oír a Fred detrás mía y no me da tiempo a correr, ya que me agarra por la espalda y me levanta del suelo. Empiezo a chillar hasta que me baja, y entonces se pone delante mía:

\- La próxima vez me despiertas con un beso, ¿vale?

\- En tus sueños, Fred.

\- En mis sueños hacemos otras cosas -dice mientras mueve las cejas.

\- Oh cállate -noto como me empiezo a poner roja y el se ríe.

Bajamos el resto de las escaleras picando el uno al otro, y cuando llegamos a la mesa, todos se asombran de que volvamos a hablar. Aunque me da que también es por algo más, pero no lo sé, tendría que preguntar pero me da mucha pereza. Y además tengo hambre, y cuando estoy así mejor no molestarme.

\- Bien, todos sabéis que Abby piensa matarse, ¿cuál es el plan para salvarla?

\- ¡Fred cállate de una vez! -me pongo histérica y miro a todos lados, por si alguien lo ha oído. Por suerte todos parecen seguir a lo suyo.

\- No quiere que la salven, intentamos convencerla ayer. -Dijo Harry.

\- Si no vamos ninguno de los dos, ¿qué podría pasar?

\- Lo más probable es que Percy muera. Él va a estar allí, y era quien me ayudaba a ver tu cuerpo. Eso en una, en la otra te ayuda a ti.

\- ¿Percy? ¿Estás de broma? -Fred abre tanto la boca que se le ve hasta la campanilla.

\- El que lo estaba eras tú, si no fueras a hacer eso quizá te salvabas. -Sonaba como Hermione, pero era divertido regañarle por algo que no había hecho todavía.

\- Lo que ha dicho Fred tiene sentido. Si no estáis ninguno no tenéis que morir allí, todavía podéis evitarlo. -Hermione había estado pensando, y dio con lo que yo no quería que diera.

\- ¿Vais a hacer todo lo posible hasta que me acepte hacer lo que sea? -Todos asintieron mientras que coreaban un sí.- Está bien, no iré a luchar cuando sea. No servirá de nada, pero si queréis, vale.

George se levantó del asiento y chocó con Fred. Por lo menos ya no estaban peleados. Aunque no les iba a hacer ni caso, iba a ir a pelear al igual que iba a ir Fred. Y eso no lo iba a cambiar nadie. Nos levantamos de la mesa todos juntos, y cuando salíamos, Umbridge estaba esperando allí fuera.

\- ¡Señorita Stone! Con usted quería hablar, sé que en el pasado nos hemos llevado muy mal, pero quiero que lo intentemos arreglar -puso su sonrisa más falsa.- ¿Viene conmigo?

\- Por supuesto, profesora. -La seguí y luego me giré para decirles "¡Ayuda!" sin hacer ruido.

Pero no hicieron nada, de hecho, salieron corriendo en la otra dirección. Iban a la reunión, y en parte tenían que aprovechar para poder reunirse sin problemas.

Llegamos al despacho, y se sentó en la silla rosa. Me sentía observada con todos esos gatos mirándome.

\- ¿Quiere un te, señorita Stone? -Estuve a punto de aceptar, pero entonces recordé lo que había dicho Hermione de que tenía Veritaserum en su despacho.

\- Lo siento profesora, soy alérgica al te.

\- ¿Mejor un poco de agua? -De esa no me podía escapar, así que asentí con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

\- Muchas gracias -dije, y me llevé la taza a los labios. Pero saqué de mi bota la varita y la hice desaparecer.- Muy refrescante, profesora.

\- ¿Qué está tramando el señor Potter? -Iba directa al grano, vaya.

\- No sé de qué me esta hablando, Harry no está haciendo nada más que estudiar duro para los TIMOS.

\- ¿Y usted? ¿Qué trama con Dumbledore?

\- Mi trabajo en Ollivander's, se lo dijo él mismo, profesora. Incluso el mismo Ollivander, tengo que volver pronto, pero no sé cuando. -Parece que está enfada, pero aún así sonríe.

\- Gracias por su atención, señorita Stone, espero que a partir de ahora nos llevemos mejor.

\- No lo dude, profesora, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a la biblioteca, tengo muchos deberes.

Me voy rápido de allí, sin mirar atrás. Pero oigo como me sigue, así que no puedo ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Solo queda despistarla, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi refugio para ello.

La guío hacia allí, y cuando estoy cerca de la estatua, miro bien a todos los lados y la veo escondida detrás de una columna, peor finjo no verla y digo la contraseña bien alto. Y nada más entrar cambio "Gazpacho" por "Pepinillo" desde luego nunca va a conseguir entrar. Me voy a sentar en uno de los sofás para hacer tiempo, y entonces veo en la mesa un libro. Se llama "Guía práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" y cuando lo abro veo que está totalmente en blanco. Sonrío y me doy cuenta de que es obra de la habitación, y con eso me vale.

Cojo el libro de manera que se vea bien el título y salgo de allí. Y nada más girar la esquina oigo como le grita a la estatua, y decido irme antes de que me oiga reírme.

Como está entretenida con la estatua, no hay mucho riesgo en que me siga, así que voy a la Sala de los Menesteres y nada más entrar veo muchos patronus por todas partes. Van dando vueltas por la sala, algunos persiguiendo a otros. Es un gran espectáculo.

\- ¡Abby! -Harry es el único que no está haciendo su patronus, por lo que se da cuenta de que he llegado.- ¿Qué te ha dicho Umbridge?

\- Sospecha de ti y de mí. Cree que tengo un plan con Dumbledore o algo así, y supongo que pensará lo mismo de ti. Nos vigila a todos, creo, así que tenemos que tener cuidado.

\- Será mejor que terminemos por hoy, no conviene que estemos todos desaparecidos.

\- Yo la he dicho que iba a la biblioteca, así que debería irme allí por si se le ocurre ir allí mirar. Aunque no creo, la he dejado entretenida gritando "Gazpacho" a una estatua. -Me empiezo a reír y Harry pone una cara un poco rara.- Hay un lugar secreto que conozco, la he llevado allí para despistarla un poco.

\- Buena idea. ¡Chicos, escuchad un momento! -Todos los patronus desaparecen de repente, la concentración que tenían se ha roto por la llamada.- Tenemos que tener cuidado, nos vigilan. Vamos a terminar por hoy, nos reuniremos el próximo sábado, después del partido de Quidditch.

Todos se muestran conformes con la idea. Y la verdad es que no es mala, normalmente tras los partidos todos van a su sala común, ya sea para celebrar o porque están demasiado tristes por haber perdido. Se tomaban el Quidditch muy en serio.

Fred, George y Lee decidieron que era buena idea venirse a la biblioteca conmigo, a pesar de que no iban a hacer nada y yo si que quería avanzar algo. Cada día teníamos más deberes y menos tiempo, además de que la mayoría de días ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para hacerlos.

Estuvimos allí hasta que Madame Prince nos echó, y entonces fuimos a cenar. Estuvimos repitiendo los mismos actos durante toda la semana, yendo a clases, haciendo deberes -solo yo-; los gemelos habían vuelto a su pergamino y al final Lee había dejado de venir porque se aburría con tanto silencio. Y agradecía que no viniera, como Fred y George no le hacían caso, se dedicaba a molestarme. Y así no había quien hiciera nada. Ellos quizá no estaban interesados en los exámenes, tenían su futuro en su tienda de bromas, pero yo no tenía nada. Y según lo que había dicho McGonagall, sería imposible trabajar en Ollivander's.

_Capítulo basura. Meh. A partir de aquí todo es una mierda, así que si no consigo recuperarme un poco del bajón de ánimo que me ha dado... pues dejaré el fic durante un tiempo indefinido. Tampoco me siento cómoda escribiendo sobre Abby... ahora mismo estoy más interesada en leer que en otra cosa, pero bueno, prometo que lo intentaré. _

_¡Nos leemos!_


	38. Chapter 38

Por fin llegó el sábado, y con ello el partido de Quidditch. Harry, George y Fred estaban frustrados por no poder jugar, y mientras que estaban en las gradas estaban muy nerviosos. Ginny iba a jugar como buscador, sustituyendo a Harry; y un par de desconocidos eran los que ocupaban el puesto de golpeadores. Y según lo que decía Hermione, no tenían nada que ver con los gemelos. Aunque eso era obvio, las bludgers no dejaban de dar a los cazadores porque eran bastante torpes manejando los bates. Uno de ellos fue a darle y entonces se le escapó, cayendo en la grada de los profesores y dando a Umbridge en la cabeza. Pobre de él. Al final, a pesar de la diferencia de puntos, Ginny atrapó la snitch y ganamos el partido. La copa de Quidditch estaba cada vez más cerca nuestra, al igual que la copa de las Casas.

Después de eso, nos separamos en pequeños grupos para ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Aunque había que dar grandes rodeos por si acaso. Pero llegamos sanos y salvos, y todos, que era lo importante.

Harry volvió a insistir en el tema del patronus, y todos se pusieron manos a la obra, pero yo me senté en el suelo, buscando algún recuerdo feliz.

Pensé en Sirius, pero luego me acordé de la visión y la felicidad que me producía saber que tenía padre desapareció. Luego pensé en las vacaciones de Navidad, y decidí intentarlo.

\- ¡_Expectro patronus_! -dije, pero de mi varita no salió nada, ni si quiera un patronus sin forma.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Abby? -Harry, en su deber de profesor, vino a ayudarme.

\- Ya lo has visto, no sale nada. -Me volví a sentar en el suelo.- Es frustrante.

\- No puedes rendirte. -Fred había aparecido de la nada, y se metió en la conversación.

\- Lo que has pensado solo era algo demasiado general, no algo concreto. Tienes que pensar en lo que más feliz te haga.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? A penas tengo recuerdos felices. Y además, eso era feliz, debería haber salido algo.

\- Recuerda el collar. -No se le ocurrió nada más que susurrarme al oído, y eso me puso nerviosa. Pero debía valer.

Fred era el que estaba en la mayoría de recuerdos felices, y probablemente el saber que había sido el quien me había regalado el vestido y el collar, me hacía feliz. No quería que fuera nadie más que él. Y lo intenté, con todas mis fuerzas. Pensé en el primer beso y en los siguientes, pensé en la manera en que me protegía, pensé en todos y casa uno de los momentos vividos con Fred Weasley.

\- ¡*Expectro Patronus*! -El hechizo volvió a fallar. No tenía sentido, Fred era quien me hacía feliz. Y ni si quiera podía invocar la parte más sencilla. Cada vez estaba más frustrada, y Harry lo notó.

\- Averiguaremos porqué pasa eso, seguro que Hermione ha leído algo del tema o sabe donde encontrar algo.

Suspiré, estaba cansada de tener que averiguar las cosas. De repente me acordé. Había tenido una visión en la que Umbridge nos atrapaba. Y había estado indagando conmigo la semana anterior.

\- ¡DEJAD LO QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO! -Grité.- He sido una completa estúpida, lo había olvidado. Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

No nos dio tiempo a movernos. La pared empezó a temblar. Y luego llegó Dobby. Todo estaba sucediendo igual.

\- Harry Potter... ella... ella...

\- ¿Nos ha descubierto Umbridge, Dobby? -El elfo asintió, y luego desapareció.- ¡CORRED, NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER, SEPARAROS LO MÁXIMO POSIBLE!

Fred me cogió del brazo, y cuando íbamos a la salida se nos unieron George y Lee. Quería separarme, para ver si podía evitar lo que iba a pasar, pero Fred seguía hacia delante. Hasta que nos tuvimos que parar en seco por culpa de un Slytherin.

\- ¡Profesora, aquí hay cuatro!

\- Podríamos acabar contigo rápidamente -le amenacé.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura, señorita Stone. -Y apareció Umbridge.- Me sorprende que soportarás el Veritaserum, la verdad. En cambio, veo obvio que estés en este... grupo.

\- No soy tan tonta como para fiarme de usted. -George me dio disimuladamente en la pierna para que me callara.

\- Venga conmigo. Usted sola. Dumbledore confesará que está tramando con usted y el señor Potter, al que también hemos cogido ya. Den gracias a su amiga Marietta, por cierto.

Me cogió del brazo, apartandome de los demás y me clavó las uñas. Cada vez tenía más ganas de lanzarla algún maleficio, sin duda se lo merecía. Pero tenía que controlarme, para mi desgracia. Llegamos al despacho del Director, y allí estaba Fudge y uno de los miembros de la Orden. Y según entendí nada más llegar, estaba de parte del Ministerio. Por lo visto teníamos traidores.

\- El ejército de Dumbledore es idea mía, se lo dije a Harry que lo formará.

\- ¡Pero profesor, eso no es verdad!

\- Harry, no mientas por mí. -Se giró hacia mí.- Oh, señorita Stone, creo que la profesora Umbridge ha descubierto que eras tú la que me informaba sobre como iba el grupo.

\- Pero profesor, yo solo venía para ir a Ollivander's.

\- Jóvenes, siempre tratando de defender a los demás. -No entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo Dumbledore, cada vez mis sospechas de que estaba loco eran más reales.- Ahora, si me disculpan, ha llegado el momento de mi marcha.

Llamó a su fénix y desapareció con él, ante la mirada de incredulidad del ministro y la rana rosa. Y mientras el auror se reía disimuladamente.

\- ¡Ustedes quedan castigados! ¡Mañana los quiero a todos en mi despacho después de la cena! -chilló Umbridge. Y Fudge fue a calmarla, con una mueca de disgusto. Seguramente el tampoco la aguantaba.

Le hice una seña a Harry para irnos de allí, y eso hicimos sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando llegamos a la Sala Común, todos empezaron a preguntar rápidamente, y Harry les contó todo.

Cuando todo terminó y los ánimos se calmaron un poco, me acerqué a hablar con Hermione, que no dejaba de mirar un papel.

\- Tenemos que averiguar quien ha sido. Aunque bueno, no será problema, mañana lo sabremos con seguridad. -Dijo, y guardo el pergamino.

\- Si sabes quien es Marietta, ya sabes quien es. -Aparté la silla de la mesa y me senté.- No venía a hablar de eso contigo, si no de otra cosa.

\- Te escucho.

-Por un casual... ¿no sabrás por qué hay gente que no puede realizar un patronus?

\- La felicidad influye, y siempre se consigue ese pequeño escudo que los mantiene a raya, a pesar de no alejarlos.

\- Ya, pues conmigo no es así. No sale nada, ni si quiera eso.

\- Abby, eso es imposible. Tiene que salir algo, aunque sea mínimo.

\- Te puedo asegurar que no, Hermione, la he visto en mientras que lo intentaba y no había nada. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que pensaba en Fred, y él es capaz de hacerla muy feliz.

\- Potter, callado estás más guapo. -Le dije sarcásticamente.

\- Vale, sigo pensando que es imposible pero... leí algo una vez. No está demostrado, pero... es lo máximo que hay. Esto os va a sonar raro.

\- Me estas preocupando -e hizo una mueca. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

\- Ha habido poca gente que no ha logrado hacer un patronus, al igual que tú Abby. Y los dementores ni si quiera les afectaban. No sé si eso te pasará a ti o no, seguramente sí. Bueno, uno de esos magos, estaba en Azkaban, y trató de fugarse.

\- Le condenaron al beso del dementor, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

\- Que no le afectó.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? -Harry estaba tan desconcertado como yo.

\- Sabéis que el alma sale por la boca cuando llega el beso, ¿no? -ambos asentimos- a él no le salió nada, según dicen los libros de historia.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no tengo alma?

\- ¡No! O sí, no lo sé. Eres demasiado especial, un caso aparte, nada de lo que con los demás funciona, funciona contigo.

\- Hermione, lo estás empeorando.

Oí a Harry decir eso, pero ya no quería saber nada más. Así que me fui a mi habitación, para que en la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos, me parase Fred.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pálida.

\- ¿Cómo te tomarías tú qué te digan que no tienes alma?


	39. Chapter 39

\- ¿Qué tontería es esa, Abby?  
\- Es la teoría de Hermione sobre por qué no puedo hacer un patronus. -De dirigió hacia las escaleras, y le agarré del brazo.- Oh no, ni se te ocurre, entra ahora mismo ahí dentro, vamos.  
\- Eso ya es lo que te faltaba, como no estás tan...  
\- Deprimida. Dilo. Es normal deprimirse después de verte morir, ¿sabes?  
\- Es un poco tétrico saber tu muerte. -Hizo una mueca.  
\- Oye bonito, que yo he visto la mía, te digo yo que es peor verla.  
\- Supongo. Lo siento. Pero es imposible lo que dice Hermione, tienes que tener alma. Y creo que eso se debe deber a otra cosa. -Se muestra convencido de que es imposible. Y quiero creerle pero lo que me ha dicho Hermione... tiene demasiado sentido.  
\- Voy a escribirle ahora mismo, y te aseguro que algo sencillo. Por si acaso les da por espiar las cartas.

Me acerco a la mesilla y revuelvo un poco en el cajón hasta que encuentro un pergamino sin muchas arrugas. Entonces saco un bolígrafo. Nunca me ha ido mucho eso de la pluma, creo que los muggles son más listos que nosotros en algunas cosas, y está es una de ellas. Nunca corres el riesgo de empapar todo con tinta porque se te ha caído encima el frasco.  
Cuando termino dejo el boli en la mesilla y Fred corre hacia él para mirarlo. Viniendo de una familia de magos, normal que no conozcan los bolis. Y seguramente los lápices tampoco, no entiendo porqué se complican tanto.

\- ¿Cómo se llama esto?  
\- Bolígrafo.  
\- ¿Bolifrago? -Me empiezo a reír muy fuerte, y cuando veo como sonríe me doy cuenta de que lo ha hecho a posta.- Es un bolígrafo, y por lo que veo escribe al igual que las plumas.  
\- Si quieres puedes quedartelo, tengo más. Y normalmente lo llaman boli, que es más corto. -Digo mientras doblo la carta para Sirius. Mañana por la mañana, a primera hora, la enviaré con Nightshade.  
\- Me gusta esto, y a mi padre seguro que también. ¿Sabes mucho de muggles?  
\- Fred, he vivido entre ellos gran parte de mi vida, claro que sé sobre muggles -dije obvia.  
\- Ya le encantabas pero ahora más, te lo aseguro. Cuando seas mi novia todavía mucho más.

\- ¿Perdona Weasley? ¿Tu novia?

\- Por supuesto, te aseguro que lo vas a ser.  
\- Ja, lo llevas claro.  
\- Te aseguro que no. -Veo como se va acercando hasta que pega su frente con la mía.  
\- Quiero besarte. -Susurra.  
\- Fred... no, por favor, no estaría bien.  
\- ¿Por qué no? Estoy enamorado de ti, ¿sabes? Jodidamente enamorado de ti, por mucho que me aleje, siempre hay algo que me hace volver. No sé si es el destino, que quiere decirnos que estemos juntos o qué, quizá lo que dice es que no. Pero no pienso hacerle caso, quiero estar contigo. Te quiero a ti, con defectos y virtudes, Abbigail Black Stone. Me da igual que digas que no merece la pena para poco tiempo, quiero estar contigo toda la vida y más allá. Porque vamos a superar eso, sin ninguna duda, y estaremos juntos.  
\- Yo... no sé qué decirte a todo.  
\- ¿Me darías una oportunidad?  
\- Primero demuestrame que vale la pena.

Roce suavemente sus labios, sin llegar a darle un beso y luego me fui a la cama. Él, desde la puerta, sonrió y volvió a su habitación. Quería dormir con él, pero no era para nada recomendable ya que luego no despertabamos.  
Por la mañana, lo primero que recordé fue que tenía que mandarle la carta a Sirius, así que rápido me fui a duchar, me cambié y salí corriendo hacia la lechucería. Y mi maldita lechuza no me hacía ningún caso. Al final se dejó, después de muchas chucherías y demás, pero al oír Sirius lo entendió perfectamente.

\- Estúpida lechuza, a él sí le entiende y le hace caso y a mí no. -Murmuré mientras que iba hacia el Gran Comedor, donde me dejé caer al lado de Ron, teniendo en frente a los gemelos.- ¿Sabéis? Mi lechuza es tonta.  
\- ¿No te hace caso? Al principio pasa. -Dijo George, y entonces se quedó mirando fijamente.  
\- ¿Qué demonios miras? Me pones de mal humor haciendo eso.  
\- Bueno... yo no quiero asustarte pero... ¿te has mirado en el espejo hoy?  
\- Estoy horrible, sí, como todos los días; mi pelo es un desastre y tengo ojeras. ¿Acaso tengo un grano?  
\- Creo que se refiere a tus ojos, Abby. -Fred fue el que habló ahora, y también miraba fijamente.  
\- Son verdes, ya, ¿os acabáis de dar cuenta?  
\- Hermione, ¿tienes un espejo encima? -dijo Fred, y Hermione, distraída con El Profeta, se limitó a meter la mano en su mochila y lo sacó para dárselo.- No te asustes cuando los veas.  
\- Ya no me asusto de mi reflejo, he aprendido a convivir con él. -Me dio el espejo y lo que vi no me lo esperaba. De los ojos verdes no quedaba nada, eran totalmente negros.- ¿Alguien tiene una hipótesis de por qué están así?  
\- ¿Por qué está así el qué? -Intervino Harry.- Vale, olvídalo ya lo he visto.  
\- ¡Joder Abby, tienes los ojos negros! -Gritó Ron. Y menos mal que había estado al lado.  
\- Cuando come se centra en la comida, ignorale. Deberías hablar con Sirius, esto ya es bastante raro. ¿No eres metaformomaga?  
\- Hermione, si lo fuera ahora mismo seria pelirroja para no destacar entre ellos.  
\- A mí me encanta tu color de pelo -dijo Fred, y noté como me empezaba a poner roja. ¿Por qué yo? No me merecía esto, soy buena.  
\- Ya le he enviado una carta por lo del patronus, no creo que deba escribirle otra. Pero tengo a alguien que le podría preguntar... Nos vemos cuando sea, chicos, voy a aprovechar ahora que me da a mí que está en su despacho.  
\- Suerte con él, ya sabes que a veces es... Snape.  
\- ¿Por qué vas a ver a Snape? -Harry no confiaba en él ni si quiera un poco, y lo demostró con su tono.  
\- Es mi padrino, fue el mejor amigo de mi madre junto con la tuya. Si alguien puede explicarme esto -señalé mis ojos- es él. Preguntaría a tu madre, pero dudo que me vaya a responder.

Me levanté sin más de la mesa, pero no me esperaba que Fred me siguiera. Sabía que había sido un poco cruel con Harry, pero no podía seguir juzgando a todo el mundo. Fred me agarró suavemente de la mano, y le dejé hacerlo. Sencillamente le necesitaba cerca, no es que tuviera muy bien los pensamientos.  
Llamé a la puerta y, como siempre, se oyó el adelante, así que entré arrastrando a Fred detrás.

\- Si vuelve a hacer daño a mi ahijada, le aseguro señor Weasley, que lo lamentará.  
\- Padrino no seas así, no me va a hacer daño.  
\- Llevo cuidando de ti a escondidas desde que entraste, te aprendí a conocer Abbigail, te hará daño.  
\- Quizá -me encogí de hombros- pero no vengo para que le eches la charla que tendría que haber tenido Sirius con él, si no a ver si me puedes explicar que demonios pasa con mis ojos.  
\- El vocabulario -me regañó- y eso le pasó a tu madre, desde la visión de su muerte. Probablemente pronto el pelo se te alise sin que tú hagas nada, quizá no pasa pero para tu madre fue eso.  
\- Genial, pelo liso, ¡me queda fatal! -Me quejé.  
\- A ti todo te queda bien Abby.  
\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el señor Weasley. ¿Algo más? -Pensé lentamente. No podía esperar a que Sirius me respondiera.  
\- ¿Mi madre podía hacer un patronus?  
\- Ya has descubierto que no puedes -afirmó.  
\- Profesor, ¿sabe por qué es? -Se atrevió a preguntar Fred.  
\- Lily Evans pensó por todos nosotros. Encontró un caso de un preso de Azkaban que...  
\- No tenía alma. -Le interrumpí.- Hermione me ha contado eso ya.  
\- Tienes alma, Abby, no sé cómo explicártelo.  
\- De nuevo estoy de acuerdo, tienes alma solo que hay un... bloqueo. Por lo poco que he descubierto, no podrás quitar ese bloqueo.  
\- Genial, viene la guerra y no puedo hacer algo tan sencillo, es genial. -Y el sarcasmo se hizo presente.- En fin, trabajaré para eliminarlo, solo tengo que tener recuerdos felices, ¿no?  
\- Y experiencias, algo que te marque, Abbigail. Y ahora si no me equivoco tenéis clase, así que fuera de aquí. -Nos levantamos a la vez y Fred me agarró de la mano.- Weasley lejos de mi ahijada.

Tiré de Fred antes de que contestará, si le dejaba, no nos íbamos a ir de allí en la vida y teníamos que ir a clase de Umbridge. Seguramente tendría la idea de decirnos cuando sería el castigo. Normalmente la palabra bruja no la considero un insulto, pero para ella... bruja de las narices. Seguramente ella seguiría viva después de la guerra y yo no. El mundo es bastante injusto.  
Llegamos justo a tiempo para entrar por la puerta, ya que nada más pasar, se cerró. Miré a los sitios, a ver si había dos libres y cerca del centro de la clase estaban. Así que ambos fuimos hacia allí.

\- Señor Weasley y Señorita Stone, ¿qué ha hecho que lleguen tarde a clase?  
\- No hemos llegado tarde, profesora, hemos entrado antes de que la puerta se cerrase.  
\- Señor Weasley, mejor que no me conteste. -Dijo con su voz aguda y horrorosa.  
\- Estábamos con el profesor Snape, vaya a preguntarle si quiere, él confirmará lo que le digo. -Parecía que aceptaba eso. Y entonces sonrió.  
\- Decreté hace unos días que los alumnos han de estar a más de 15 centímetros, y vosotros no lo estáis. -Miró a nuestras manos.- Una vez que acabe el castigo que tienen todos aquellos que siguen las ideas del señor Potter, vosotros dos os quedaréis para cumplir el vuestro.  
\- ¿¡Está de broma!? ¡Allí tiene a unos que se están comiendo la boca y no les dice nada! -Grité y Cara Sapo volvió a sonreír.- Ya, ya me lo sé, castigo extra, sí.  
\- Veo que lo entiende, señorita Stone.

Me dejé caer en la silla, haciendo ruido. Ya daba un poco igual si me castigaba más o no, estaba claro que me iba a costar salir de este castigo. Y claramente no iba a poder librarme, ni si quiera pude cuando estaba Dumbledore, ahora lo iba a tener claro siendo ella la Directora. Decidió como siempre mandarnos leer y resumir, pero como siempre pasamos de ella. Fred sacó uno de los turrones sangranarices y se le ocurrió darmelo. Sabiendo que cuando sangraba, lo hacía en abundancia. Y esta vez no fue una excepción, conseguimos salir de clase llenando todo de sangre por el camino. Y a pesar de tomarme el antídoto tuve que ir a la enfermería, para variar un poco mi rutina. Que se note la ironía por favor. Finalmente me echó de allí tras parar la hemorragia, y nos fuimos a comer, a las clases de la tarde y luego al maravilloso castigo de Umbridge. En el que Fred y yo nos quedamos unas horas extras. Y a mí me tocaba volver al día siguiente, cuando empezaban las vacaciones de Pascua y todo aquel que podía -los alumnos de primero y segundo, con las excepciones de algunos de tercero- volvía a su casa. Y yo quería volver, pero los ÉXTASIS no me dejaban tiempo, a pesar de que a penas estaba haciendo nada. No era mi culpa que Zorrambridge estuviera como profesora fastidiando todo.

_¿Qué por qué solo subo una vez a la semana? Porque la universidad me agota :( _

_Quitando eso, estoy en una crisis de no escribo porque todo lo veo basura. Pero aun así tengo un capítulo. Vais a odiar el siguiente ^^ _

_¡Nos leemos!_

_PD: Me he cambiado el username, no os asustéis ;)_


	40. Chapter 40

Día tras día, las clases avanzadas siendo cada vez más pesadas. Y los profesores insistían mucho en el tema de los exámenes, las prácticas y la teoría, por lo que no dejábamos de tener deberes. Por suerte o desgracia, esa falta de tiempo me permitía pensar cuando me iba a dormir que iba a hacer con Fred. Se había declarado, y de verdad creía que sentía algo por mí pero... no quería arriesgarme. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido algún novio, pero no era un asunto que me hiciera mucha gracia. Solo era una etiqueta, y yo estaba perfectamente bien sin determinar que eramos exactamente. Aunque hace unos meses lo que más me hubiera gustado habría sido afirmar que era la novia de Fred Weasley. Todos cambiamos, aunque no creo que al punto de pasar de ser invisible a una de las chicas más conocidas.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, llegaron los TIMOS de los de quinto. Lo que suponía que quedaba una semana para los EXTASIS. Y los gemelos no querían estudiar nada, y como yo estaba con ellos siempre, tampoco estudiaba. Ni si quiera cuando Hermione me obligaba a ir con ella podía centrarme en hacer nada, tenía un mal presentimiento y encima, era incapaz de manejar bien lo de ver el futuro de nuevo. ¿Cuál fue la causa según ella? El estrés que tenía. Pero estaba claro que no era eso. Tenía muchos problemas para conseguir tocar algo, además de que me pasaba gran parte del tiempo casi invisible. Era como un fantasma, pero seguía viva.

Empecé a entender todo cuando, mientras que disfrutaba de un breve momento de paz sin los gemelos cerca del patio de transformaciones, me di cuenta de lo que planeaban. No me habían dejado separarme de ellos ni un solo instante en la última semana, y no habían gastado ninguna broma. Obviamente porque estaban esperando al último momento.

Me levanté rápido del suelo, pero ya no servía de nada, los vi pasar con sus escobas mientras que Umbidge corría detrás de ellos perseguida por un dragón hecho con fuegos artificiales. Esta vez se habían superado, aunque les iba a provocar un gran problema con su madre. Por mucho que la tienda de bromas fuera bien.

Eché a correr para ver si podía despedirme de ellos por lo menos, pero había ya demasiados alumnos como para que se pudieran acercar. Y ya estaban dibujando una gran uve doble en el cielo, también con fuegos artificiales. Lo que no me esperaba es que luego empezaran a escribir algo.

\- Abby Stone, ¿quieres ser mi novia? -murmuró una niña de primero a la chica que estaba al lado.- ¡Qué bonito, Maddy, mira! No sé quien será, pero tiene mucha suerte, ojalá que acepte.

Después del comentario de la niña, todos los que estaban allí presentes se quedaron callados. Supongo que esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Iba a irme durante todo el año siguiente, no podía hacer que me estuviera esperando... pero estaba el verano, ¿no?

\- ¡Fred Weasley, ya hablaremos tú y yo cuando salga de aquí! -Grité al cielo, y entonces descendió hasta estar a mi lado.

\- ¿Pero aceptas o no aceptas? -dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que acepto.

Ese fue el mejor beso que tuvimos, a pesar de estar rodeados de muchos de nuestros compañeros, que tras ver como nos besábamos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear. Pero el beso acabó y Fred se fue en la escoba. Que bonito para empezar un noviazgo.

Con una gran sonrisa, iba a ir hacia la Sala Común para contar a Hermione y Ginny lo que acababa de pasar. Pero no me dio tiempo, a medio camino, vi a lo lejos como Umbridge llevaba a Harry y Hermione hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

\- El resto de sus amigos están en el despacho de la nueva directora.

\- ¿¡Cuándo ha llegado!? -Grité.- ¡Sir Nicholas me ha dado un susto de muerte!

\- Creo que usted ya está lo bastante muerta como para que pueda asustarse.

Miré mis manos y vi que lo que decía Nick Casi Decapitado era verdad. Estaba prácticamente como él. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Sirius y Snape, esto no podía seguir de esta manera, cada vez entendía menos. Pero hice caso al fantasma y salí corriendo hacia el despacho de Umbridge. Tenía la sensación de que ir allí era lo que me tocaba en este momento. Y cuando entré y vi como Luna, Neville, Ron y Ginny estaban sujetos por unos Slytherin me acordé de la visión de principios del año. De la sorpresa de verme allí, aflojaron un poco la fuerza con la que sujetaban a los demás, lo que dejó que Neville pudiera darle un puñetazo a Goyle. Ron vio que era una buena idea y consiguió que Malfoy le soltara, para luego ir ayudar a Ginny con Crabble. Y yo mientras intentaba que Nott, que era una cabeza más alto que yo, soltara a Luna. Era bastante patético ver como tiraba de su brazo y no conseguía nada, pero Luna hizo algo de repente que le tiró al suelo.

\- Magia descontrolada. ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? -dijo.

\- Nick Casi Decapitado y una visión. Bueno, la visión me acabo de acordar. -Cogí las varitas de Harry y Hermione del escritorio de Umbridge mientras que los demás cogían las suyas.- Hay que ir al Bosque Prohibido ahora, vamos.

Todos echaron a correr hacia allí, Ron el primero junto con Ginny. Eran bastante obvios en cuanto a sus sentimientos, por suerte para ellos, los otros dos no se enteraban de nada.

En cuanto llegamos al bosque, todo sucedió como en la visión. Primero llegaron ellos, y en cuanto Hermione me vio, corrió a abrazarme. Creo que esto demostraba lo difícil que es cambiar el futuro. Le lancé la varita a Harry y le di la suya a Hermione, para que entonces empezara a hablar:

\- Harry ha visto que han cogido a Sirius y está en el Ministerio. ¿Alguna sugerencia para ir hasta allí?

\- Thestrals. La manada del colegio está bastante bien amaestrada, nos puede llevar hasta allí perfectamente. -Dijo Luna tranquilamente, y empezó a andar hacia donde se suponía que estaban los animales.

\- ¿Dónde están? -Ron miraba a todos lados, pero no veía que estaban delante.

\- Tienes que haber visto a alguien morir para verlos -murmuré mientras que intenté tocar a uno de ellos.

\- ¿A quién habéis visto vosotros? -Hermione también miraba a todos lados sin verlos.

\- A mi madre. -Luna era la única persona que podía decir algo así de una manera muy tranquila.

\- Yo vi a mi abuelo. -Por otra parte, Neville se mostró triste al decirlo, algo bastante normal. -Solo nos subimos en ellos y les decimos donde queremos ir, ¿no?

\- Ron y yo no los vemos, ¿nos podéis ayudar?

Tanto Harry como yo nos acercamos a ellos y los guiamos hasta los thestrals. No sabía si iba a ser buena idea dejar que fueran volando solos en algo que no veían, pero no teníamos tiempo que perder. Al final, después de muchos gritos por parte de Hermione, se subió conmigo en uno de los thestral. Cada minuto contaba si había que salvar a Sirius y acabamos de perder algunos.

Se suponía que Sirius estaba capturado, según lo que había dicho Hermione que había visto Harry. Pero en mi visión aparecía junto con toda la Orden. Lo cual tenía sentido, habían ido a salvarle, ¿no? Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, y no solo por estar subida en un animal que para verlo, tienes que haber visto la muerte y aceptarla. La única muerte que había visto y aceptado era la mía, y ni si quiera había pasado todavía. Además de que no tenía sentido ya que desde la primera vez que subí a los carruajes los había visto y estaba más que segura de no haber visto morir a nadie nunca.

\- ¡Abby, están bajando los demás, haz algo para que esto vaya bajando!

Hermione me había dado un grito para que pudiera avisar al animal de que era hora de bajar al suelo, y con ello me había despertado de mis pensamientos. Aunque se lo agradecía, prefería no pensar en todos los sucesos extraños que tenía en mi vida, ya había tiempo para ello cuando estuviera en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place con Sirius.

Harry empezó a dirigirnos a todos hacia una cabina de teléfono muggle que estaba abandonada. Y nos tuvimos que meter los siete allí dentro. Lo cual fue una experiencia bastante desagradable, nos dábamos codazos y nos pisábamos los pies. Pero al final conseguimos entrar y bajar al Ministerio de Magia.

En cuanto salimos del ascensor para visitantes, noto que no se ve nada. Pero aun así Harry es capaz de guiarnos hasta otro ascensor para luego bajar hasta el Departamento de Misterios. Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de él, pero nadie sabe con exactitud que se esconde tras esa puerta. Y ahora, un grupo de estudiantes idiotas se va a meter ahí dentro. A veces dudo de nuestra cordura mental.

Ignoro las ganas de salir corriendo en dirección contraria y sigo a todos los demás hasta la puerta, la cual tras cruzarla, se cierra de un portazo y la sala empieza a girar. Y es cuando para ya no sabemos por donde tenemos que ir. Me quedo mirando todas y cada una de ellas, intentando descubrir cual es la que nos sacará de ahí, tratando de salir de la confusión en la que entro. Pero una en especial me llama la atención. Y cuando voy a avisarles de que vayamos por ahí no están en ninguna parte.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta aquella y entonces descubro otra sala con más puertas. Pero esta vez no giran. Todo es como un sueño, voy atravesando puertas, perdiéndome cada vez más, apareciendo una y otra vez en la misma sala. Hasta que cambio de puerta y me encuentro con una habitación completamente a oscuras. Mientras que busco una puerta tocando la pared, noto como si me estuvieran observando. Al final consigo salir y la sorpresa que me espera al otro lado de la puerta no es nada agradable.

Nada más cruzar un mortífago me ataca y choco contra una pared llena de giratiempos, que se rompen en multitud de fragmentos que me arañan la cara. Sin saber que hacer, consigo deshacerme de un hombre que se parece a Crabble. Pero el alivio no dura mucho ya que al cruzar otra puerta veo todo exactamente igual que en la visión. Este es un buen momento para ver si se puede cambiar el futuro. Así que corro hasta que casi llego a ponerme delante de Sirius. Pero curiosamente, Bellatrix no lanza la maldición asesina, si no que me lanza volando por los aires. Es gracioso ver como eres tan débil que cualquiera puede quitarte del medio bastante pronto.

-¡A mi hija ni la toques!

-¿Sirius Black tiene una hija? -Chilla Bellatrix, mientras que no se deja de reír.- ¿Y si lo cambiamos por tenía una hija?

En ese momento todo pasa demasiado rápido. Estaba intentando levantarme cuando veo la luz verde dirigirse hacia mí.


	41. Chapter 41

La muerte es algo curioso. Puede llegar cuando menos te lo esperas. O puedes ver que va hacia ti y no pasa nada.  
Sigo sin saber que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios, y eso que me lo han explicado muchas veces. El psicólogo de San Mungo le dice a todos que solo tengo que aceptar la muerte de Sirius, que se interpuso entre la maldición asesina y yo. Pero todos los que estaban allí saben que es mentira, que yo maté a Sirius cuando la maldición rebotó en mí y le dio a él para que atravesara el arco de mi visión. Aunque ellos tampoco quieren aceptar eso, no quieren pensar que soy una asesina.  
Al entrar en el Ministerio pasó algo raro dentro de mí, lo noté cuando tenía la sensación de que tenía que llegar al centro del lugar. Debido a que Voldemort ha regresado, Fudge dimitió y un nuevo ministro ocupa su lugar. Pero debe de sentirse culpable, a veces viene a verme al ala de locos de San Mungo, donde me ingresaron después de atravesar el Velo de la Muerte y seguir con vida. Esa es otra de las muchas cosas que ignoran, que prefieren creer que no pasó. Que vieron mal. Pero sé que lo atravesé, que sentí como Sirius me abrazaba, al igual que mi madre. Como Lily y James Potter me sonreían y agradecían que intentara proteger a Harry.

Una de las muchas veces en las que Fudge vino a verme, me confesó que lo que había sentido era la llamada de la Cámara de la Muerte. Solo el Ministro de Magia conocía la ubicación de esa cámara y sentía su llamada, además de ser el único que podía llegar hasta ella. Aunque sólo los más valientes la iban a buscar. Había una leyenda, que decía que quien la encontraba gozaba de un mandato tranquilo, sin guerra ni muertes. Porque hacía un pacto con la propia Muerte en el que, cuando acabará su trabajo como Ministro, ella tenía derecho a reclamar su alma.  
Esa fue la última vez que vi a nadie. Supongo que les prohibieron la entrada ya que después de que el exministro se fuera, empecé a pedir libros con información del Velo y la Cámara de la Muerte. Después de eso, no recuerdo mucho más de la estancia allí, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba en una bruma. Pero fue bastante tiempo, de eso estoy segura. Un día, un encapuchado vino a buscarme, y como estaba con multitud de medicamentos que se suponía que mantenían mi estabilidad, era incapaz de hacer o decir nada.

Desperté en una habitación de paredes naranjas y moradas, supongo que días más tarde. Busqué la puerta y en la mesilla de noche vi mi varita, la cual cogí sin dudarlo ni un instante. Era mejor prevenir que curar, y no podía fiarme de nadie, a pesar de que me habían sacado de allí.

Antes de salir, vi un jersey de lana encima de la silla. Tenía una A enorme y era bastante pequeño. Y quien tenía ese jersey tejido por la señora Weasley era Fred.

Salí rápido de allí, para encontrarme unas escaleras bastante estrechas. Y una foto de toda la familia Weasley en la pared. Debía estar en La Madriguera, eso sin duda. Ahora solo me faltaba averiguar como había llegado allí.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrar a casi toda la Orden del Fénix en el salón de la casa. Aunque era gracioso ver como más de uno estaba sentado en el suelo, como si fueran niños pequeños. Tonks me hizo un hueco al lado suya, y me fui a sentar sin más. No iba a empezar a preguntar desde ese mismo instante, mejor que empezaran a hablar y, si tenía suerte, me enteraría de que había pasado.

-¿Estamos todos? -Moody salió de la cocina seguido de la señora Weasley.- Tenemos que preparar el plan de rescate para Potter. Me alegro de verla, Stone, ha estado mucho tiempo fuera del campo de juego.

-Me alegro de que ya hayas despertado, Abby, Fred se va a alegrar mucho de verte. -La señora Weasley vino, me abrazó y empezó a hablarme al oído.- No preguntes nada, luego te cuento todo.

-Empezamos ya. El plan consiste en...

-¡Ojoloco no empieces sin nosotros!

-Será sin ti, me voy a ver a Abby, luego me cuentas, George. -Fred no llegó a mirar al salón, y subió corriendo las escaleras. Y luego las bajó.- ¡Mamá, Abby ha desaparecido!

-Sé que soy más pequeña que tú, ¿pero tanto como para qué no me veas al lado de una mujer con el pelo rosa? -Le digo, intentando ser graciosa. Lo cual no sé si funciona, pero viene corriendo hacia donde estoy y me abraza fuerte.

-Pareja, me da igual lo que hagáis, pero escuchad. El plan para sacar a Potter de la casa de los muggles hay que adelantarlo más de lo que teníamos pensado. Los que estáis aquí presentes sois los que más sabéis sobre el plan.

-¿En qué va a consistir? -pregunta Lupin.- No creo que se mantenga lo de escoltar a Harry con escobas.

-De hecho, va a ser así. Solo que no habrá un solo Harry, si no siete.

-Harry no va a estar de acuerdo con eso. -Dice Ron, a lo que Ginny también asiente.- En cuanto venga Hermione te lo podrá confirmar.

-Me da igual que Potter esté o no de acuerdo, se hará así. Cada uno tendréis unas parejas asignadas y un lugar al que ir para luego, con un traslador, venir a La Madriguera.

-¿Cuándo va a ser? -Ahora es Tonks la que pregunta.

-Una semana antes del cumpleaños de Potter. Hemos filtrado la información de que le recogeremos en el día de su cumpleaños.

Todos asintieron y dejaron de hacer caso a Moody. Supongo que ese era el momento para ir a hablar con la señora Weasley sobre qué había pasado. Y también enterarme de cuanto tiempo había pasado en el Hospital.

Me hizo una seña para que subiera por las escaleras, y la seguí con Fred detrás. Tenía la sensación de que no se iba a separar de mí. Lo cual me resultaba bastante incómodo. Teóricamente estábamos juntos pero, por lo que había dicho Moody, debía haber pasado un año. No era lo mismo, ni mucho menos. Ni si quiera tenía claro si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él. Así que paré en las escaleras, y le empujé un poco hacia atrás. Supongo que me entendió, porque se volvió hacia el salón.

-No te preocupes, respetará tu espacio hasta que te sientas cómoda. Ahora vamos, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Y cuanta menos gente de la Orden lo sepa, mejor, ya es bastante que estés aquí, con lo peligroso que es todo.

-¿Por qué es peligroso, señora Weasley? -Parecía que me había perdido multitud de cosas en todo este tiempo.

-Voy a empezar por la muerte de Sirius. Sé que te sigue doliendo, es lo normal, es tu padre, pero tienes que entenderlo todo desde allí. -Suspiré. Acababa de hacer más real que ahora era totalmente huérfana.- Seguimos sin tener muy claro que pasó, pero sobreviste a una maldición asesina. Los mortífagos vieron eso, y cuando estabas en San Mungo, recuperándote del shock en el que estabas; te secuestraron.

-Pero es imposible que me secuestraran, estaba con un medimago y además Fudge venía a visitarme todos los días.

-Abby, ¿no ves raro en qué un exministro te vaya a visitar?

-Yo... no... -No podía creer que me habían estado engañando todo el tiempo.

-Tu padre me dijo que te cuidara, y eso es lo que voy a hacer desde ahora. Puede que no hayas tenido madre, pero voy a intentar ser la madre que nunca tuviste. Aunque sea un poco tarde. -Se acercó a mi y me abrazo.

-¿Cómo he acabado aquí? Si estaba con los mortifagos... y probablemente algo drogada, no era capaz de hacer nada.

-Snape te trajo. Mataría a Albus, pero al final tuvo corazón como para sacarte de allí.

-¿Qué? -No podía haber dicho eso.- El no mataría a Dumbledore, no puede haberlo hecho, por mucho que fuera su plan.

-¿Cómo que su plan? ¿De qué estás hablando, jovencita?

-Tuve una visión, señora Weasley. Pero no sé si llegaría a pasar, yo no estaba allí. Quizá no era un plan del profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Escapaste a una visión?

-Por fin has llegado, Hermione, ¿estás bien? ¿Tus padres bien? -Hizo una mueca y pasó dentro de la habitación.

-Les he borrado la memoria, ahora están en Australia pensando que no tienen una hija. -Su labio empezó a temblar, como si fuera a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño, ¿quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?

-No hace falta, señora Weasley. -Pero al final estalló en lagrimas. Así que la señora Weasley fue a por el chocolate caliente.- Abby, da igual, ahora no importa eso, ¿cómo estás tú?

-Confusa, pero da igual, lo mío puede esperar.

-No, no va a esperar. Has escapado de una visión, lo que quiere decir que puedes escapar de tu muerte.

-¿¡Escapar de la muerte!? ¡Abbigail Stone, vas a explicarme ahora mismo que es eso de escapar de la muerte! ¡Como madre tengo derecho a saberlo!

-Creo que ya has sido definitivamente adoptada por la familia Weasley, deberías teñirte de pelirroja para no desentonar mucho. Y te vendría bien para los mortífagos. -Dijo Hermione, mientras que se reía.

-Dejad las bromas. Quiero saberlo, ahora mismo.

En momentos como estos, es cuando más desearía que hubiera un manual sobre "como explicar a una madre que su hijo va a morir si la novia de este no da su vida a cambio".

_Cinco mil setecientas cuarenta visitas. Entro y lo que veo es eso. CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DE LAS SEIS MIL VISITAS JDOWBWONWIWNWOBWIWLDBSOWNUW._

_Estoy muy emocionada con eso, pero me temo que no van a subir mucho más, cada vez queda menos para el final, como podéis observar, nos acercamos al inicio del libro siete. La boda de Fleur, salvar a Harry y... la batalla de Hogwarts. Pasarán cosas, obviamente, pero no las que esperáis. De hecho ni si quiera me las espero yo. No tengo ni idea de como va a acabar esta fanfic. Aunque pronto lo veremos. _

¡Un aviso antes de nada! _Quizá tarde en subir. Os parecerá quizá taro, pero normalmente hago primero los capítulos en papel y luego los paso al ordenador. Es mi "correccion" lo cual hace que tarde el doble en escribir algo. Además, que llegan los parciales y tengo que hacer real lo de ser una empollón xD_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	42. Vamos a avisar

Vamo a avisar

Casi un año más tarde me digno a publicar algo y encima no es un capítulo. Pues vaya truño. Intenté escribir, hace unas dos semanas o por ahí y aprendí la lección de no escribir en el editor de textos de . Pero bueno, ya lo volveré a escribir y esta vez a subir.

Esta semana de junio termino los exámenes, más concretamente el jueves. Si apruebo todo, que espero que sea así, me tendréis dando el coñazo por aquí la semana que viene. Si no... bueno, las recuperaciones son en dos semanas así que tendrá que esperar hasta julio.

La verdad es que soy lo peor como escritora, para que vamos a mentir, tengo un deber nulo con ponerme y demás. Y encima no tengo inspiración pero sé como acabar la historia. Olé yo.

Que eso, esperemos que vuelva la semana que viene, por Merlín que lo espero.

Liv

PD: Ha habido reviews en estos meses y muchísimas gracias, no me esperaba que de verdad esto gustase, es más, creo que yo misma odio esta historia xD


End file.
